


Secrets

by MissJessicaAndie



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 55,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29475699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissJessicaAndie/pseuds/MissJessicaAndie
Summary: They don't have secrets, except they do. With the burned ones returning and new students causing unease; Farahs cracks are about to show. But her best friends aren't going to allow her to fall off the cliff she isolates herself on. Designed to be a weapon, a time bomb, watch as events past and present affect her mentality and her control; while she tries to save those around her. Will it cost her herself in the process?
Relationships: Farah Dowling & Saul Silva, Farah Dowling & Terra Harvey, Farah Dowling/Ben Harvey, Farah Dowling/Ben Harvey/Saul Silva, Farah Dowling/Saul Silva
Comments: 60
Kudos: 87





	1. Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fate or the winx saga, their plot or characters. This will follow the story as seen on tv. There are copied (borrowed) scenes that I will add too or change so any direct quotes or scenes don’t belong to me. This was supposed to be the first thing I posted on her, a multi chap fic that's sat in my drafts for two weeks. I've re-read it so many times that I'm not even sure it makes sense anymore and I can't seem to get it perfect, particularly this first chapter. But hopefully you enjoy it and it will continue to get better. 
> 
> ❤️

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- Farah -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

First day of term and Headmistress Farah Dowling has only gotten a few good hours in before something has gone wrong. She loves the first day back, always excited to see faces new and old and it brings the campus back to the life it so lacks over holidays. She’s already had a morning meeting with new student Bloom who she discovered and enrolled all her senses telling her that Bloom belonged with them. A fairy from the human world these days was practically unheard of yet it's happened. 

Settling in to do paperwork at her desk her phone had rung and had turned out to be the headmaster.   
Saul Silva was headmaster of the specialists, a team of warriors who fought beside fairies and provided security. An army. He along with Ben Harvey (botany teacher and medic) had been her best friends for decades. Attended this very school together, fought together and had fallen in step with each other to teach the next generation. Today his message had been clear as his gruff voice snapped “Training ground now Farah.” Before he’d clicked off. His tone having set off alarm bells she had pulled on her coat, informed Callum her assistant and followed Sauls instructions. Now they are standing outside the barrier that circles and protected the school, looking at a rather dead body. 

“Its fresh.” Ben states, his interest on the body below him as he moves around them. 

“Maybe a wolf?” She suggests glancing at Saul.

“Or a bear?” He adds helpfully. “Could have gone out to protect his herd, got surprised?”

“I’m happy to continue the guessing game but-“ Ben scrapes the black substance from the wound and wipes it on the tissue he’s holding. “This is char residue.” Saul shuffles on his feet next to her, her eyes widening this is not good. 

“How long since the last sighting?” He asks the botanist, but her own words tumble out before Ben can answer. 

“Sixteen years. Rosalind was relentless.” 

“Could have been hiding?” Denial slams into her like a truck at Sauls words.

“No she killed all the burned ones.”

“We thought she did but-“ Ben is eyeing her, probably concerned with her naivety. 

“Ben what we thought is irrelevant the barrier is doing its job. Let’s get this cleared up before word spreads.” She looks away from the pair then, tightening her blue coat around her she takes a few steps away from them. Anxiety crawls across her skin, it's not possible, not today. Not ever. Yet she knows from the horrifying sinking feeling in her stomach that it’s happening whether she likes it or not. Taking a few deep breaths she can feel the headmasters eyes on her back, knows that it’s him without looking, without her magic. She’s close to Ben, godparent to his children, but her and Silva have always had that extra closeness, he's her friend, perhaps one day more than that, but he’s also her specialist. They have a bond. 

“Farah?” Taking one last deep breath she turns and moves back towards them, ignoring his voice she goes to Ben still crouched over the dead shepherd. 

“What do you need me to do?” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Standing face to face with Saul outside the fairy building she's trying to alleviate his obvious concern so that she can isolate herself in her office. It had taken less than twenty minutes to call the relevant people and move the body over the barrier to wait for someone to come. 

“Well Headmistress?” Her eyes meet his and realises he’s been talking to her. She smiles apologetically at him.

“Sorry what?” His dark eyes narrow, trying to read her.

“I asked if you’re sure you you’re okay, all powerful one.” His tone is playful and she secretly loves it. 

“All powerful did you say? That’s quite a compliment.” She smirks at him, not for the first time startlingly aware of how handsome he is. Easy Farah, she reminds herself, don’t go there.

“A fact.” He always gives her too much credit, she doesn’t deserve it, not really. Doesn’t feel very powerful at the moment, just bone weary and she wants to be alone so she won’t have to hide her emotions anymore.

“Perhaps. I need to go Saul, I’ll see you later?” Before he can answer she feels a presence close by. Closing her eyes her magic hums and she reopens them, now blue instead of brown as she seeks out the person with her mind. A door opens to their left and without looking she speaks to the boy. “Alexander, I do believe that your classroom is IN the building. Return to it.” Saul smirks at her as they turn towards the boy in one mirror movement, her eyes returning to brown. His face pales noticeably realising he has been caught skipping class by not one headteacher but two. “Now.” Scurrying away the door swings shut behind him.

Saul chuckles “Not going to lie, I love it when you scare them like that.” Rolling her eyes she moves towards the same entrance. 

“I’ll talk to you later?” He calls after her. 

“Of course.” Making it to her office at a brisk pace she promptly ignores Callum and moves through to her desk, removing her coat on the way. Despite her indifference to him he appears a few moments later with a tray of tea.

“Thank you Callum, why don’t you take a long lunch?” He nods, secretly (or not so) thrilled and leaves her to her thoughts. Sipping her tea she ensures he is gone before raising her hand to magic her door shut, her fingers bending has her bookcase sliding to the right. Hesitantly she stands and moves to the opening, at a glance nothing seems out of the ordinary and some of her anxiety begins to dissipate. Closing the entrance and returning to her desk, the unwelcome thoughts she’s trying to suppress bubble to the surface. If the attacker is truly a burned one, everything is about to get very dangerous, very complicated and she isn’t ready for it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Farah glances up at her window, the light is beginning to fade and she stretches letting out a small moan. Tilting her head up at a knock of the doorframe she meets her assistants eyes and nods to him, indicating he’s done for the day. Sighing at the little paperwork she’s actually managed to get done, she decides that she’ll visit Ben to stretch her limbs and then attempt to do some more; She’s eager to discuss a student with him anyway and it will give her a reprieve. It only takes her a few minutes to make it to the greenhouse and as she pushes the doors open she’s immediately comforted by the smell of earth and flowers. 

“Ben?” She looks around between the planters, listening out for his voice.

“Farah!” His loud voice brings a smile to her face instantly, he’s so jolly all the time and she’s glad she’s come down from her tower. He appears to her left, moving away from a desk he’s clearly been working at and pulls her into a gentle hug. Allowing her ‘boss’ defences down she wraps her own arms around him, he squeezes gently and offers her tea. 

“Please.” Heading over to the desk he’s abandoned as he makes tea at the table, her heart sinks slightly as she notices a bunch of vials, she knows that substance well and a shiver runs down her spine. “Been busy Ben?” 

Joining him at the table, he momentarily looks sheepish. “Well it certainly won’t hurt to have some on hand, just in case. So I made some when I got back.” He’s smiling warmly at her.

“I just can’t believe we are going down this road again, I’m not naive I just really hoped.” Picking up her cup she takes a long draw from it, it’s her favourite strawberry herbal brew. Of course, she won’t get caffeine from him caffeine is bad for you, so he always gives her herbal. He tries with Saul too but he’s far too much a coffee addict. 

“Well the way I see it the burned ones don’t know that they’re up against the most powerful fairy the world has ever seen.” She roars with laughter, almost choking on her tea. This is what she loves about the man, his humour and familiarity. 

“I’m glad to know you and Saul BOTH think too highly of me.” 

“Better power up princess.” It’s an inside joke that has her laughing so much her sides hurt, a reminder from the good old days and it makes her miss them slightly. “Anyway much as I love having you here, are you going to tell me what else is bothering you?” It’s official, the men around her know her entirely too well. 

“There’s a student-“ he interrupts her before she even finishes that statement.

“Uh-oh, praying on the young now Farah?” He winks at his highly inappropriate comment and she slaps his arm. 

“A female student.” 

He roars “Are you making this sound worse on purpose?” 

She laughs too then, the delicate sound escaping her lips before remembering what she’s trying to say. “She’s an air fairy.” His laughter stops abruptly and she knows then that he probably knows where she’s going with this. She stands and begins to pace, the anxiety she felt before she entered has crept back into her chest, the air in the room is tense, all laughter and joy gone. She feels terrible for making it like that but she needs to talk to someone. “She makes me feel oddly uneasy.”

“Okay, what’s her name?” Ah Ben always so understanding, he pushes his glasses back up his nose as he watches her move around. 

“Beatrix.” 

“Ahh yes, I saw her today at the induction.“ She nods at him but her pace doesn’t falter, she’s trying to keep her emotions in check. Doesn’t need to add ‘destroying the greenhouse’ to her check list today.

“Yes.” There’s a part of her that longs for Saul to appear because he has always had a talent of helping her control it. Ben helps her, more than she could ever thank him enough for, yet her magic doesn’t respond in the same way to him. But Saul doesn’t know, has no idea that the topic they are about to discuss has even happened. A burden that she has refused to place on him for decades, a story, a secret she knows will hurt him. 

“Talk to me.” Realising she hasn’t said anything and that he’s patiently waiting, she turns to him and forces herself to stand still. 

“She reminds me too much of her.” Doesn’t need to speak the name, he knows exactly who she means. 

“Farah, your hands.” With a mind of their own her hands are now vigorously rubbing invisible scars, one hand across her abdomen and one down her thigh. She raises up just a touch of her magic, eyes flashing blue as she draws from Bens calm. Deep breath. 

Meeting his eyes, now swimming with concern she pushes herself back into her seat with tremendous effort and drains her tea, hoping it will calm her frazzled nerves. “I apologise Ben, I came in here for a happy chat.”

He doesn’t relax, it shows in his posture and his eyes. She regrets mentioning it now, he’s not going to drop it and he’s the only person she can discuss it with. “While I appreciate the thought, you clearly need to talk about it. It’s perfectly normal to feel this way.” 

“It’s not, it’s childish.” Shes on her feet, temper flaring once more. Her fury is turned in on herself, she hates feeling this way, finds it pathetic. “I’m a grown woman for goodness sake. When does it stop?” Her powers and emotions are such live wires, she has complete control until it comes to fear and anger and then it can dissolve in seconds. Just the way she knows Rosalind wanted it. 

“You’re reacting to a memory Farah, a trauma. We’ve been through this before, it’s nothing to be ashamed of so if you want to be angry then be angry. Let it out.” And she does, the thin band of control snaps inside of her and she slams both hands flat down on the table, eyes blue, both cups and the teapot shattering. The red tea splashes everywhere and her eyes call the liquid to form a ball in the centre of the table. It hovers like a ball of blood and she can feel the words come up out of her throat without her permission, it’s been so long since she has vocalised them in front of anyone, but they are pulled from a memory and she has no power to stop them. 

“I am NOT weak.” The words don’t make sense to anyone but her. The people that forced those words from her so long ago are long gone and she’s frustrated that they still haunt her awake and asleep. Her voice is poison even to her own ears and she takes a gasping breath, stumbling back from the table as her magic breaks, dropping the liquid everywhere and turns away from Bens intrigued gaze, only to find they are no longer alone.

Saul is standing in the doorway, his eyes are blown wide open, his gaze on her like he’s not sure what to make of her, she hates it but at least she can tell he’s not frightened of her. His concern seeps into the air, the taste of his worry on her tongue. He’s been feeling that so much for her lately that the guilt festers inside of her, unsure how she ended up with these secrets. 

“What the hell is going on? What’s happened?” He approaches, slowly and his hand is raised as if he wants to touch her but isn’t sure. She needs to regroup her thoughts so she ignores him and turns back to Ben.

“Sorry Ben I didn’t mean to get so passionate. I always take it too far.” She forces a laugh past her lips and smiles widely at him. Her hand flicks and reconstructs all the broken china, the liquid disappearing and she picks up her cup to look at it. “Imagine how annoying it would be if I couldn’t do that.” Calm is settling into her now and it’s because her magic is humming happily, she knows it’s because of his presence, has never understood it but knows it as a fact. He always calms her. 

Bens picked up on the change in her so he laughs too “It would certainly cost me a fortune.” He turns to Silva properly. “Saul! What an honour to have both busy heads in my greenhouse today. Come join us, we were just discussing Zanbaq.” It’s not a total lie but both of them know there’s no way he’s buying it and it’s confirmed when she blinks, eyes blue; he’s confused and wary. Reaching for him seems like a good idea for both of them, so she does and his mood lifts almost straight way. Her magic loves it when they’re touching, with her hand now wrapped around his arm she’s genuinely back to her good mood. Pulling him to the table she waits for him to sit next to her and when he does she beams at him, rewarded when he smiles back. There’s a tightness in his eyes that tells her he won’t forget this but as Ben draws them into an amusing tale of Rose and Zanbaq, she realises that may not be such a bad thing. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She only lasts another half hour before she excuses herself back to her paperwork. It’s only early evening and the thought of doing more makes her rub her temple, but she heads back anyway, students greeting her as she passes them. Her door clicks shut behind her when she reaches her destination and she pulls her work off the desk to the coffee table so she can fold herself into her armchair. It’s comfortable and she regrets it immediately, she’s exhausted and in no time at all the pen is hanging loosely from her fingers, her eyes shutting of their own accord. Allowing it, she reaches for the blanket draped over the back and figures a power nap won’t hurt her if she can get it. 

It’s bliss for a whole minute until her office door flies open, bouncing against the wall, she’s on her feet immediately heart pounding, already in a defensive stance. Surprised when she realises it’s her goddaughter standing on the threshold, she relaxes her body and puts a hand to her chest. 

“Terra?! What in the heavens?” The young girl is out of breath, panting as she meets her sudo aunts gaze. 

“It’s Bloom.” Her heart, still beating wildly from the fright, threatens to come out of her mouth. It’s the first day how has it become so crazy?

“What’s happened?” She reaches for the fairy, pulling her in and to the couch she notices the two other girls behind her and beckons them in as well. 

“She was feeling homesick so Stella gave her the gateway ring. She’s crossed the barrier and gone to the old cemetery.” Farah takes a deep breath. 

“How long ago?” Trying to squash down the absolute panic. Bloom is a wild card, so stubborn and its one of the things that drew Farah to her. Though she would never admit it, she reminds her of herself when she used to be care free. Crossing the barrier at night and going into the first world though was risky at best, downright dangerous when she didn’t know how to fight and there was a potential monster out there. For a brief second she wonders if Stella’s past year is catching up and whether she’s done this deliberately, she hopes not.

“A while we think. We weren’t in the suite when she left.” 

“I want all three of you to return to your suite, I will return Bloom safely to you as soon as possible.” Immediately all three start arguing that they should go with her and she lifts her hand up to silence them. “Enough. Now please. Go, I will be back.” Shooing them out of her office she turns on her heel and snatches her coat back on. How best to do this? 

Deciding to go via the greenhouse where she now knows Ben has Zanbaq, she sprints down the corridors, imagining the gossip tomorrow as the students still lingering in the hallways watch her pass. Its probably alarming to them honestly but she needs to be fast. Barging into the greenhouse unfairly disappointed that neither of the men remain, she snatches the vials from the table and pockets them, already out of the doors before she’s finished doing so. Barreling across the grounds towards the edge of campus a niggling voice in her head reminds her that she should call Saul, that she shouldn’t do this without him, that she should at least tell him where she’s going. Conceding as she passes through the barrier she checks her surroundings are clear before her hand goes for her phone only to discover it isn’t there.

An unwelcome, taunting image in her mind of it sitting on the corner of her desk. Furious at herself for not checking she closes her eyes and tries to throw some emotions at him, they always joke that they can feel each other so she tries to push her feelings into him, maybe he’ll seek her out. With no idea whether it works she continues towards the cemetery, it’s quite a distance and her legs are burning from the effort. She’s exhausted, sleep doesn’t always come easy to her and she starts to wonder whether she’s made a mistake before flooding herself with confidence. She is Farah Dowling, headmistress and soldier and she has taken down many burned ones before. She can do this. Entering the small clearing around the gateway she is furious to be greeted with the sight of a group of young girls. Musa spots her straight away and pales, feeling the fury radiating from her. Walking up to them they at least have the decency to look apologetic. 

“Which part of my instructions did you not understand girls? Or have I missed the part where you all suddenly moved your bedroom to the woods?” Her voice is clipped, concerned. Now she knows she has four students to keep safe and she closes her eyes again trying to will Saul to seek her out. “When we all survive this I will be lucky if your father does not kill me.” Her eyes connecting with Terras. 

A sudden horrifying raspy screech sends her blood plummeting to her feet, head snapping up in the direction the noise is from; she knows that sound. It's been sixteen years but it's not something you can ever forget. It’s coming from inside the building and she instantly holds up a finger to her lips, instructing the girls to remain quiet. Keeping her own voice no louder than a whisper she turns to them. “I am going inside to get Bloom, when I send her out you are all going to run as fast as you can. Do you hear me? As FAST as you can until you are back through the barrier.” Her heart is thrumming so fast she can barely think. “If you hear that noise you run faster and if you have to use your magic then you do so, more powerful than you ever had to but you do not stop. Do NOT wait for me. Do you understand?” The girls nod in response, all except Terra. 

“And leave you here?” She whispers into the darkness, knowing that her dad is definitely going to murder her, for being out here and then for potentially leaving her aunt to die.

“Yes. Do you understand? Find your dad or Silva. Tell them where I’ve been and to give me ten minutes, I’ll be right behind you. Promise me?” She won’t be tricked again, not about this and this time the girls all whisper their promise. Closing the distance to the door, she pulls it open as quietly as she can. Her magic begins to crackle in her fingers, she can feel it spreading and she welcomes the security of it. Checking that nothing is about to jump her she rolls up her sleeves and walks into the empty warehouse, just as the young redhead comes flying through a door on her left. She’s clearly startled to see her headmistress there but Farah merely points to the door she herself entered through. “Don’t stop now.” The girl takes off running just as the burned one lunges down the stairs at her. Knocking it backwards with a wave of her arm she flicks her wrist so the door shuts, closing herself in with the beast but keeping the girls safe. 

Her head now in battle mode rather than protective she dodges and spins away from the talons aiming at her body, throwing herself out of the way. Losing her balance she hits the floor hard, her arms scraping across the concrete but she hasn’t got time to worry about it. Immediately flipping herself over and out of the way as it lunges for her again, narrowly missing her. She needs to be quicker, she knows. They are inhumanly fast and she she is lucky to have caught this one of guard. Bouncing to her feet she moves objects in its path getting the upper hand as it jumps them and sends the beast flying across the room. It lands on its feet and growls menacingly at her but she’s no longer scared, her magic is pulsing through her veins. She flings a piece of wood at it from the side and it pierces the body, knocking it to the ground. Hurrying towards it, conscious she has only moments she pulls out the vials of oil and pours it all into its vile, menacing mouth. Stepping back she watches as it calms, it’s rattling breathing echoing around her she takes a deep breath. Watching and planning what to do next, it takes only seconds for her to decide and she knows what she has to do. 

Despite it being all over in a minute or two, she fumes at her own tiredness, though it’s been years since she’s fought in battle. Get it done and head back to the barrier, that’s the plan. Well and hope there isn’t more chaos waiting for her there.


	2. Trouble sleeping?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's definitely keeping secrets from him and it's driving him up the wall. He wants to help her but when she's off throwing herself into danger for others it doesn't seem the right time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fate or Winx, I also don't own the characters or plot. I'm merely manipulating it to how I want. 
> 
> I feel like this chapters really fast paced and I'm not sure on it. But I really hope you enjoy it!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- Saul -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Saul Silva is walking the corridors of the Specialists building, his own version of a patrol. It helps him keep an eye out for trouble, though the students are pretty well behaved most of the time, tired from training they generally retreat to their room early. Now and again they get physical, and although he secretly thinks that it’s a good chance to test their skills he wouldn’t dare voice that out loud. Running a hand over the stone wall of the hallway, he sighs. The building has been home to him for so long now that theres a certain comfort in walking around it. Tonight it’s helping to ease his restlessness, a feeling he can’t seem to shake, like the calm before a storm. A feeing that’s been with him all day but has only gotten worse since Farah’s outburst in the greenhouse not long ago. He definitely overheard more than he should of and he’s burning with the urge to ask her about the trauma Ben mentioned. He’d tried getting it out of the other man after she had left but he’d been adamant that it was her story and hers alone to tell. Saul had pointed out that she hadn’t confided in him so far and Ben had chuckled called her stubborn and told him she was ‘coming round to the idea’. It was difficult then to push down the offence that she didn’t want to talk to him about it, he didn't think they had secrets.

Her words “I am NOT weak” were still haunting him, eyes closed her could see her and the power rolling round her. It hadn’t sounded like the words were directed at Ben and the venom that was behind it is still chilling him to the bone. He’s only seen her like that a couple of times in their lifetime but there’s always been a horrible reason for it, so he worries.

Loud hurried footsteps suddenly catch his attention and he swings round just in time to see Ben barrel around the corner. He’s red in the face, puffing and Saul can tell he’s frustrated. 

“There you are! I’ve been looking for you everywhere.” His rushed words make him narrow his eyes and he takes a step towards his friend.

“What’s the matter?” 

“We need to talk, now.” Ben glances around and spots an alcove a few paces away. Nodding they both cross to it and duck inside, it’s not a large space by any means and it puts them almost body to body, Ben still trying to slow his breathing. “The gossip mill is running wild, apparently Bloom was homesick so Stella gave her the gateway ring so she could visit her family.”

“She crossed the barrier? It’s not safe.” He blows out a huff and rolls his eyes, honestly, he will do anything for these students but sometimes they do the stupidest of things. His mind is already deciding on the best course of action and he pulls his phone from his pocket. “I should put a team together, go after her. Can you alert Farah?” The silence that answers him prickles at the back of his neck, something else is wrong and one glance up at the mans face confirms it. 

“Saul.” His longtime friend rests his heavy hand on his shoulder. “It looks like Farah’s gone after her. She was last seen running through the corridors. I tried finding her once I’d heard but I haven’t found her and the Zanbaq is gone.” Fear and rage slams into him like a train making his knees feel weak, he places a hand against the cold stone wall again and takes a breath. Instantly he realises this is the unease he’s felt, a deep connection tugging at him. He’s always felt connected to Farah, decades of working together side by side and now he’s annoyed to have not considered it earlier. 

“SHE WHAT?!” Ben openly winces at the ice in his raised voice. “You are not seriously telling me that bloody woman has gone outside the barrier ON HER OWN, into a forest where there may well be a burned one lurking?” Ben offers no answer and Saul doesn’t need one. Of course, she has, infuriating fairy. They’ve been friends for a long time and they are closer than close all three of them but he and Farah are impossibly closer than even that. She’s a fierce fighter, powerful and brilliant, a true force to be reckoned with and usually sensible. Until it comes to other people, people she cares about, her students in this case and then all rational thoughts go out the window. Knowing her own safety is bottom of the list when she is in protective mode makes pure raw fear burn through him. If she’s protecting the girl then who is protecting her? That’s why they always handlethings together, he would protect her with his life though he knew she hated that. 

Turning on his heels his mind made up, he shoots from the alcove towards his suite, heavy footsteps telling him Ben is close behind, all the while trying to squash down the emotions he’s feeling. Fear, fury, irritation, concern and a more warm emotion that he always tries to push down where Farah Dowling is concerned. Out of sheer fear she’ll discover that he has wanted her as far more than a friend for an excruciatingly long time but he’s never known how to broach it with her.   
Reaching his room he, snatches his armour and sword off of the bed where he’d discarded them after training and starts strapping it all on. 

“You know, you should still put a team together, she wouldn’t want you to go after her on your own.” he snaps his head up to meet Bens gaze at the doorway. He is right of course, usually specialists and fairies go on missions together, in groups if they can, it’s much safer that way. The fairies use their magic to destroy the burned one, with the specialist distracting and defending them while they gather their magic. He should gather a team to go after her but at this precise moment in time he doesn’t give a shit, he wants to put Ben in charge for now and go to her. If she wants to tell him off then she’ll have to bloody stay alive. He takes a deep breath to try to calm himself, he knows Ben is right but an emergency is an emergency. 

“There’s no time for that and you know it, besides we don’t even know where she is or if anything is wrong. I’m going to the barrier to wait and if she’s not back soon then screw it.” Ben nods and Saul knows that it’s his own love for Farah that makes him not care either. Finally ready they leave the room and then (after a short walk) the building together. Pulling out his phone as he walks he scans for Skys name and clicks, it only rings once before the boys' voice comes through.

“Everything okay?”

“Everything’s fine but I need to go to the barrier, watch over the others for me? You’re in charge for now.” His voice still sounds tense, panic trying to force itself out. It would seem odd to most to leave a student in charge but Sky is no ordinary student. He’s been like a son to him forever and he’s easily the best fighter of his class. Saul knows he’ll act responsibly. 

“Of course. What’s happened?” The young boy is confused and he doesn’t blame him but theres too much in his brain to think about what he can and cannot say right now. Somethings have to be kept from students and the headmistress running headfirst into potential danger certainly qualifies. Of course, because of the rumours he might already know, but he suspects Sky would tell him. 

“I’ll explain later.” He clicks the call off as they cross the lawn in a hurried pace. He feels a pinch as he finds the next number he needs, praying that she answers. 

‘You have reached the voicemail of Farah Dowling. Headmistress of ...’ he ends it mid-sentence feeling numb hearing her pre-recorded voice. Pocketing it, he turns to Ben who has been quiet too long he’s hiding something. “Ben?” 

“I think-, the rumours said a group of first year girls ran away from Farah’s office just before Farah did, I think Terra might be out there.” Bens voice wavers and he hates the pain he can hear in his friends' voice. The fairies children are everything to him. 

“Even if she is, they’ll be fine. Farah would burn the world down to protect them, you know that. Remember she’s one of the best and if I had to choose I’d still only want her fighting by my side.” He wonders for a moment if the other man can tell he is trying to reassure himself at the same time. Farah Dowling is an extremely powerful fairy and he knows she can handle herself, has seen it with his own eyes; but she’s everything to him and he has such a fierce desire to keep her safe. He can’t help it and he knows wholeheartedly she’s the same with him so it’s a joint effort. Neither of them has fought a burned one in 16 years though, and even though he of course still spars and often makes her join in, he doubts she practises battle magic often. 

The sound of their feet crunching on the grass knocks him out of his thoughts and he’s suddenly thankful that the light from the campus reaches as far as it does, the moonlight aiding it. He doesn’t want to have to get his torch out quite yet, afraid his hands will shake and he certainly hasn’t been paying attention to his steps.

Just a short distance from their destination he brings them to a sudden stop, Ben stumbling next to him as he throws his arm out to stop him, the other hand settling on his sword. The Barrier is rippling. Within seconds a group of girls emerge, faces extremely pale, they’re all panting but otherwise seem okay. He sighs in relief and removes his hand from his sword, he wasn’t expecting to need it yet; the barrier had never let in anything dangerous but with his nerves so tightly wound he’d just reacted. His relief is short-lived however when he notices, glancing over them one by one that the woman he is desperately seeking is not with them. Ben immediately envelopes his daughter in a hug but the specialists' attention is locked on the young red-headed girl, Bloom is it? 

“What happened?” He probes, his voice gruff. He’s trying not to blame her for the rage he feels right now. 

“This thing it just attacked me and then Miss Dowling was there telling me to leave and...” Her voice is shaky and he isn’t surprised, she looks like she’s going to pass out. “Its skin was just... oh god we shouldn’t have left her with that...” 

“Burned one,” Terra confirms, her serious eyes meeting Sauls own. “Aunt Farah is fighting a burned one.”

He inhales sharply, his eyes meeting Bens own concerned orbs. “Where?” 

He listens as Terra explains about the gateway in the old cemetery which he realises he should have already known about. He’s finding it increasingly difficult to focus on anything except blinding panic and fear, when he catches someone else’s words.

“We didn’t want to leave her but she made us promise too and to run all the way back. She said to tell either of you where she is and that she’ll be right behind us. Ten minutes she said.” words tumble from one of the girls mouths. He can’t get a grasp on her name but recalls that she’s a water fairy. Inhaling deeply, forcing himself to remember he’s supposed to be in charge, he turns to Ben. 

“Take them back to the school, I suspect they could do with some calming tea. Keep your phone on you in case we need assistance.” His friend nods and turns. “Ben?” Sending the girls ahead the man stops and looks one final time. “Ten minutes. She’s got ten minutes and then I’m going after her. I’m sorry but you’ll be in charge.” His voice is firm, resolute and he feels a pang of remorse for ordering his friend around but he cannot leave her. If she’s been infected she’ll only have so much time. 

“Not a problem. She better be safe. I’ll make up some more Zanbaq just in case.” With that he takes off after his daughter and her friends, leaving Saul to a solitude that gives him too much time to think. 

He checks his watch as he approaches the barrier, sitting on a nearby rock, already more than ready to forget the ten minutes and go after her anyway. It seems crazy to set a time on helping someone but Farah’s not just anyone if she’s hurt it will still leave him plenty of time to get some help but she obviously wants a chance to handle it herself. Jumping up he begins to pace, sitting down is doing nothing for his anxiety, he needs to see her check her over with his own eyes. She has to be okay, without her he'd be broken, he knows. A part of his life for so long and friendship had shifted to love a long time ago. 

He calls it love because he’s beyond sure it is, she’s in every thought and everything he sees. He's constantly surprised that she hasn’t noticed, though perhaps she has and just doesn’t feel the same; it’s not a pleasant thought but if she only wants friendship, then he’ll give her that forever. To be truthful though he’s not sure if she knows what love feels like. Theres been no men for her since her first year of training, at least as far as he knows, and that one relationship had fizzled out fast. Dylan Parker had started school at the same time as them, he and Farah had known each other and started dating just beforehand. A specialist like Saul himself and good looking too but arrogant, when he and Farah had started to hang around together on their third week of the first year the two had been dating about 3 months. 

Unfortunately, Dylan’s eyes had drifted once classes had started, lots of magical women around and it had taken not even a month for him to cheat on her. Saul may not have been friends with her long when that had happened but he'd wanted to snap the man's neck regardless, could remember the fury when he'd heard the rumours. He'd immediately tracked down Farah, found her sat on the grass alone in the gardens, her magic crackling the air around her and her eyes that mystical blue/grey. He should have been afraid as he approached, fairies emotions were linked to their powers and they could become very unpredictable and dangerous, yet he hadn’t been afraid. He had sat next to her and pulled her into him, her magic nudging at him prickly. She'd turned to look at him, eyes damp, rage and hurt painted across her beautiful face and once their eyes had met, hers had faded back to a shining brown. Leaning into him, showing her trust in him, he had comforted her without words. Only when the magic had settled completely had she spoken, words that haunted him to this day.

“Why? Is she better than me?" She was young, insecure and hadn’t known her worth, he had shut that down immediately.   
"Absolutely not Farah, listen to me, you are incredible. Don’t ever doubt that.” He had paused for a moment then. “Do you want me to kill him?"

It had brought a beautiful smile to her face and he'd known then that he would do everything in his power to make her smile like that again. Fate had been in his favour when a week later he was paired with the man for hand to hand combat and his revenge had been beautiful. A sight to see he was sure, with his friend Andreas and the class cheering him on he had beaten the hell out of him; allowed of course because things were different back then under Rosalind reign. When he’d found Farah and Ben later that day she had scolded him for it, yet he could see when she thought he wasn’t looking, that smile again. The trio's friendship had been pretty much sealed then, though they didn’t know it. 

It had been worth it and he hadn’t lied to her she WAS incredible, her powers more advanced than most fairies her age and her beauty.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Taking a few deep breaths he pulls himself from his flashback to check the time again, God where is she?  
With less than two minutes to go, his decision is made and he’s turning towards the barrier charged with determination, one hand on his sword. 

There’s no need; he hasn’t taken two steps when the brilliant barrier suddenly shimmers to life once more and the woman he longs for steps through. He eyes her, frozen to the spot with relief. She’s standing tall, coat wrapped tightly around her, her hair only slightly out of place. Standing still on the edge of the threshold, the air is crackling around her. She is radiant, powerful and he allows the relief to journey through him, replacing the fury he'd felt not long ago.

"Farah." Her name escapes his lips, relaxing slightly now that shes back in his sight. He’s drinking her in, appreciating her from a distance when he suddenly realises that maybe she’s not as okay as she seems. Something nagging in his brain forces away the relief and encourages him to take a step forward, she hasn’t acknowledged him. She doesn’t seem at all aware of his presence and his eyes start to make out small details that don’t look right. Favouring one side slightly, her balance is just slightly off, her stance just minutely uneven. Theres dirt on her coat and scarf and she looks exhausted. Her eyes are still shining blue, an indicator that her magic is still active and he can’t work out why, she knows within the barrier is safe. Closing his eyes he takes a breath and by the time he’s opened them her gaze has landed on a rock to her right, her head tilted as if she’s judging the distance. She takes a step towards it wobbling on her feet and concern pushes him forwards as he calls her name.

“FARAH?” There’s barely any distance between them, only a few paces but he instantly realises his mistake, in shouting her name he’s broken her concentration. Her head snaps around to find his, finally getting her attention and as her irises fade back to brown he suddenly horrifyingly understands that her magic has been keeping her upright. Her knees buckle just as he reaches her side and he wraps an arm around her taking her weight before she can fall, he moves towards the rock and sets her down on it. 

Dropping to his knees in front of her he places both hands on her face, fear of seeing her so weak crushing his insides. “Farah. Are you okay? Are you hurt?” His face is close to hers, too close perhaps for anyone other than him to be, yet as her half-lidded eyes meet his she beams a smile that doesn’t at all fit with her appearance. 

“I’m fine Saul.” This is the wrong thing to say, despite the fear and panic, fury begins to pound into him again at her complete nonchalance. 

“You’re FINE?” His voice is menacing and she winces turning her head away from his hands, needing no magic to feel his rage. “Do you have any idea how worried Ben and I have been?!” His quiet voice has raised to a half shout and he really is trying to contain it. Panicked images of her lying dead on the floor have been far too prominent in his brain over the past half hour that to hear her say shes fine, thrilled as he is, infuriates him to no end. 

“I’m sorry.” She whispers into the darkness and he can feel she is. Its enough to push his anger to the back burner again as he realises that she is struggling to stay awake, her right hand pressing harder into the rock to keep her sat upright. 

“Can you walk?” He’s sorry for shouting at her, there’s plenty of time for that later. Despite her nod he wraps an arm around her anyway, sure she’s lying and so isn’t surprised when she sags into him. “Let’s get you to bed.” She slides her arm around his waist and he inhales to try and slow the rush of his heart at their closeness, a mixture of relief and heat from the simple touch. She is safe, physically back in his arms and it finally feels like he can breathe again. Pulling his phone from his pocket with his free hand he clicks call and presses for speaker. Ben answers on the first ring, his voice loud in the clearing as they trek toward the buildings.

“Is she back? How is she?” 

“She’s back, infuriating and tired but she’s quote, unquote fine.” His tone is playful now that he knows shes alive but he adds sarcasm out of principal. Ben chuckles, picking up on it straight away.

“Tell her I’m furious.” He glances at the woman beside him as she rolls her eyes, a small smirk on her face. As if he knows she can hear him he then lowers his voice. “And I mean that Farah.” The smirk vanishes and is replaced with a pout as he addresses her directly. Saul wants to kiss that look of her face and as the feeling bubbles to the surface he urgently squashes it in for fear she’ll feel it, his heart thumping wildly. She glances at him and squints trying to read him but her eyes flutter shut for a second and breaks her concentration, he’s thankful for her tiredness. 

“We’ll see you in the morning, Ben.” 

His “Alright, call me if you need anything,” sounds innocent enough but they both know he means ‘call me if she’s lying’. The stubborn woman is very good at pretending to be fine and if they get upstairs to find shes bleeding to death he’ll only be mildly surprised.  
Quickly he one-handedly sends off a rapid text to Sky, to let him know he’s back and that the boy should get some rest, they can talk in the morning. 

Once they reach the building he feels her pull herself up straight and away from him, he isn’t surprised, knows her feelings on looking weak in front of the students. He frowns anyway as she pulls her arm away and he moves his hand to her back, ready to support if needed. Their pace has slowed right down now that he isn’t supporting her weight, her limp becoming more prominent as they work their way along the corridor and he frowns at her with concern again. Pointless seeing as how they’ve yet to see a single student, it’s past 11 now he thinks and most know to be back in their rooms. At the split on the corridor connecting her office and the hall to her room, they are pulled apart, both seemingly heading in different directions. Turning to her sternly he glowers at her. “Bed, Farah.” And lifts a hand to point towards her room. She shakes her head and avoids his gaze. 

“I need to go to my office.” 

“You can’t be serious, you need to rest.”

“I NEED to go to my office. Please, trust me.” Wincing, annoyed that shes played that card, he knows she knows shes won. He trusts her more than anyone and so he huffs and ignores her protests when he wraps an arm around her waist again (appearance be damned) steering her to her office. Once they’ve crossed through the outer office and into hers, shes pulling away to go to her desk but it’s here he finally puts his foot down and drags her to the couch.   
“Sit.” She huffs at him and then sighs as he pushes her gently on to the seat, falling against the arm her eyelids begin to close. Resting his hand on her cheek, he marvels that she’s here, alive and awed that her skin is so soft. “What is it you need?” Her eyes flutter open at his touch, her beautiful brown orbs meeting his, her smile is so radiant that part of his restraint snaps and his thumb strokes her cheek gently. 

“There’s a gold initialled box on the bookcase, could you bring it please?” Retrieving it quickly, not wanting to be away from her he strips; dumps his armour and weapons on the chair in the corner and sits back on the coffee table in front of her, the box in his hands. Smiling at him again she lifts her hand gently and he feels more than hears the box click, seeking permission from her face and finding it he gently lifts the lid and peers inside. Its full of clear small vials, around half of them full of a pink liquid, he glances up at her confused waiting for instruction. “Pass me two please?” She holds out her hands and he places them in them, watching as she tries and fails to unstopper them. He takes them gently and removes the corks before handing them back, unease fills him as he watches her tip her head back and pass the liquid between her lips. The effect is immediate. Colour floods her face, her body straightening, weary eyes clearing and springing open, gone is all trace that shes exhausted instead in its place the usual everyday prim Farah is left. Stunned he can only watch as she stands, replaces the vials and takes the box from him to return it to its place. Once done she turns to him, his confused gaze following her closely. “What?” Embarrassment flushes her neck and he wonders instantly why. 

“What was that?” 

“Nothing, just an energy pick me up.” She waves him off but he’s not backing down, not yet.

“You need to sleep Farah, are you taking those instead of sleeping?” That would explain an awful lot and honestly, he’s horrified, whats going on? 

“Not always.” Her shoulders are rigid, she doesn’t want to talk about this, he can feel it in his gut and it churns unpleasantly. He moves to her wanting, needing an explanation. 

“Tell me.” 

“Ultimately they make me sleep, the wide-awake period I’m experiencing is a side effect and wears off quite quickly depending on the dosage so I really would rather not discuss this and waste time.” 

“You’re having trouble sleeping?” Thats new to him, she hasn’t mentioned anything of the sort. She moves away from him, crossing to her office chair. “Don’t walk away from me Farah we aren’t done discussing this.” 

“Please Saul, not now.” Pulling her arms from her dirty coat she hangs it over the back of the chair. 

“Fine. Only because you are hurt, why aren’t I surprised.” Shes startled, turning to meet his gaze and then glances to where he’s staring. Her forearms previously in her coat are covered in scratches of varying size, the blood long ago dried.

“I didn’t notice.” Her voice is quiet and for the first time since he saw her that morning he truly believes her. “They don’t hurt.” She moves to the window her eyes looking out into the dark. He pulls out her first aid kit; still in the same place after all these years and follows her, turning her in his arms and leaning her back against the wooden table. 

“Show me.” She raises her arms and he runs his fingers down them lightly, she gasps quietly and shivers. Her face is in shadow but he swears her pupils dilate. Interesting, he wonders whether maybe he isn’t the only affected by their touches after all. Wiping down the scratches to clean the blood away, he assesses them deciding they don’t need bandages and he’s done and cleaned away within a few minutes. When he returns to her she has her back to him again. “Tell me what happened.”

“The burned one is chained up in a barn outside the barrier.” He sucks a breath in hard, nagging fear back in his chest.

“Why didn’t you kill it?”

“And leave it in the human world?” 

“Why didn’t you bring it back here and kill it.” He has always prided himself on knowing Farah inside and out and now he’s doubting that hard. Not that it would change his love for her but he had always been a friend first, friends didn’t have secrets. “Did it break your skin?” His eyes roam all over her then, down her dress to her feet, no black veins are visible but he needs her to say it. 

“I’m not infected, Saul.” She turns as he’s raising his gaze back up, lingering with the burning heat that has risen just looking at her form. “I promise.”

“Why is it alive?” 

“I dosed it with Zanbaq it should be out cold for a while. I need to get inside its head.” He scoffs, that’s a terrible idea. “I need to make sure this is just an isolated incident and nothing more.”

“More? Like what?” 

“I found a changeling in the human world.” Whether its the look in her eyes or the news that takes his breath away he isn’t sure.

“A changeling? I’ve not heard of one of those in centuries.”

“Yet there she was, left there sixteen years ago. Right around the time the last burned one was sighted.” 

He takes a deep breath trying to understand what shes trying to say, it takes seconds but then it suddenly makes sense. “You think it’s all connected?”

Her gaze drops to the floor hiding her eyes. “I’m struggling Saul.” He's closing the little distance between them and raising her head before he can stop himself, his fingers lifting her chin. They are impossibly close now, chests pressed together, he can feel her heartbeat, it’s comforting. Warnings flash in his brain to remind him he shouldn’t push her, that this is inappropriate for friends but it feels incredible like he's home and she’s not pulling away. “Let me help you, Farah, please, let me in. Lean on me. You don’t have to be the strong one all the time. It’s okay.” 

“Come with me to look into its mind?” Her breath tickles his lips and it takes all his restraint not to kiss her, now is not the time. But hell if it isn’t tempting.

He nods “First thing in the morning. I don’t want you going through the barrier alone again. Ever Farah, do you understand?” 

“I can take care of myself.” Her eyes flash with defiance and it makes his skin hotter, even stubborn she’s goddamn attractive. 

“I don’t doubt it, but I want you safe. Okay?” 

“Okay.” She relents as he kisses her forehead, one hand on the back of her neck, one on her waist, the heat is still raging and he's sure now from the look in her eyes, that she feels it too at least in this moment. Her posture droops slightly, reminding him of the suspicious pink liquid and the sleep that must be approaching. She licks her lips and he groans aloud, is she doing that deliberately? Forcing himself to take a step back she triee to follow, to close the space but he holds up a hand.

“I just need a second.” Her eyes are wary as he wills his brain to stop picturing what he so badly wants to do. She tilts her head slightly her eyes glowing blue briefly. By the time they return to the normal brown he can tell she now knows exactly what he’s been thinking about, her eyes are hooded. 

“I’m sorry.” His hand reaches for hers fingers interlacing, their eyes meeting and he notices once more hers are beginning to flutter, can see the edges of exhaustion creeping back in.

“Don’t apologise for that. Ever.” Her lips quirk up in a small smirk. “I REALLY hope that this is a conversation we can revisit, very soon, but I don’t think you have much longer awake. You need to sleep.” He pulls on her hand and leads her back to the couch. Sitting down first so he can get comfy he almost groans aloud again when she lays down, legs draped across the arm and places her head in his lap, vulnerability radiating from her. He loosens her hair and dumps the pins on the table in front of them, he can’t help but run his fingers through her locks, she never wears her hair down anymore and he misses it. She’s facing away from him but he feels her hum at the sensation. “I’m still mad at you.” He confesses, not wanting her to forget that she’s still getting a lecture from Ben too. The lights click off at the flick of her wrist and he pulls a blanket from nearby over her.

“I have nightmares.” Her own whispered confession in the dark gives him more questions than answers, he knows with certainty now that she’s keeping things from him, important things. Just another thing they need to discuss later. 

“I’m here Farah. Sleep.” She’s out in moments and he continues to stroke her hair, his back will hurt like hell in the morning but for her, he will do anything. Having her this close to him is incredible and he closes his eyes. Her beautiful face is the last thing he thinks of before he too is gone.


	3. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She should of gone with him. Why is he so damn stubborn?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fate or Winx. I also don't own the characters or the plot. Some of these scenes are directly quoted from the series.
> 
> Farah is a little OOC in this chapter, because I needed to show her humour, which I'm pretty certain she has and just never shows. Hope you enjoy! X

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- Saul -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

He wakes slowly his back achey, soldier senses coming to life to work out where he is, only to remember that he’s on the couch in the Headmistresses office. Doesn’t need to open his eyes to know that, he can smell books, vanilla and honey everywhere. A scent that is so uniquely Farah that he knows it by heart. As soon as that thought crosses his mind he’s immediately thankful that she no longer appears to be laying in his lap because the scent is waking up the rest of him. Shifting slightly and stretching he realises idly she’s laid the blanket over his legs at some point and he hastily opens his eyes to check it covers him. Forcing his eyes to focus he glances at the window which confirms its early; still dark. Bloody fairy where is she? Turning towards the only light in the room, her desk lamp, he’s not surprised to find her working away in her chair. Eyes glowing blue, he watches as she stops, dropping her pen and looks up at him.

“Good morning Saul.” She murmurs gently, her head propped on her hands.

“Good? yes, I’m not sure on the morning part.” His voice is gruff from sleep, scratchy and dry and he longs for a drink as he nods toward the window to point out the darkness. Her smile widens at his teasing. “Did you sleep?” Her eyes still look tired but he's relieved to see her strength is prominent, she’s once again the firm Headmistress. 

“A little.” She admits. 

“Have you been up long? You could have woken me, I wouldn’t have minded.” Secretly he’s glad she didn’t, one of them needs to be rested and clear-headed this morning at least. 

“A few hours, I wanted you to get some sleep.” He frowns slightly knowing she needs it more. “Rest assured Saul that even though I didn’t sleep long that was the best sleep I’ve had in a very long time.” Her cheeks tint pink at her admission and he rewards her honesty with a wide smile, happy that he’s helped her in some way. “Thank you.” 

“Always Farah.” 

“Would you like some coffee?” She gestures to the edge of her desk where he spies two steaming pots, one apparently coffee and he knows the other is tea. She takes a tentative sip from her teacup that he hasn’t noticed at first glance and reaches for the coffee. Its such a Farah thing to do and even though its a little thing his heart swells, she doesn’t drink coffee and has made that pot just for him. The coffee craving kicks in and he goes to stand only to remember his... problem and promptly drops back down, pulling a cushion onto his lap. “Saul?” Her eyes alight with curiosity.

He can feel his skin turning red under her gaze, the heat scorching his cheeks. “Trust me Farah it’s probably for the best if I stay sitting right now.” Glancing at his lap and back to her. She laughs, a sound like tinkling bells as she catching his hint, her own skin reddening at the neck, the sound is easily the most beautiful he’s ever heard and despite the embarrassment, he’s glad he’s caused it. She pushes her chair back and rises swiftly, walking around and lifting the tray by hand, carrying it over to the coffee table in front of him. Lowering herself into the armchair opposite with more grace than he could ever dream anyone could have, she leans forward and passes a large thick green mug to him, golden writing wrapping his name around the mug itself. He eyes it astonished and glances at her dainty teacup and saucer. Her favourite one is in use today, he knows she has several sets, these particular ones are a nice green garden patten with a gold handle and golden flowers.

“What’s wrong?”

“What’s this?”

“A mug.” Half amusement, half disbelief.

“It has my name on.” Clearly his brain is not working yet today.

“It does.” 

“Why?” She sighs. 

“I bought it a while ago, Ben doesn’t mind the teacups but I know you find them too small. I wasn’t prepared to budge on the colour though. Do you not like it?” She had been looking at him, trying to work him out but she turns her head away as she waits, closing herself off slightly, he can feel the shift. 

“No no I do. That’s extremely thoughtful of you.” He means it, no one has ever given such consideration to him before, even something this trivial. This is the real Farah, caring, observant and a perfectionist to boot. He doesn’t mind her teacups because she loves them but he DOES hate drinking from them, feeling like he only gets one mouthful per cup. She turns back to him, a nervous smile on her face as he takes a gulp of his coffee and promptly burns his mouth. “It’s hot.” Scorching in fact. 

“Obviously.” She must think he’s losing his mind. “Do you require more sleep?”

“How did you know I would wake before it cooled?” Straight away he realises she must of sensed it, momentarily forgetting the woman in front of him is the very definition of magical. “Stupid question ignore me.” 

“I apologise, sometimes I can’t help it.” He doesn’t need to be a mind fairy to read her emotions most of the time and winces when he realises she’s a little ashamed. Brown eyes rest on his again as she nervously chews on her lip.

“It’s fine, you know full well that I don’t care if you read me.” His eyes zone in on the lip nibble and he barely suppresses a groan, fire flaring up in his slowly calming body. He wants to be the one biting it. “But please Farah for the sake of my sanity, stop biting your lip.” She immediately blushes a shade that rivals her red top but she does stop and smirks playfully at him. He wonders heatedly if he jumps the table to grab her whether she’ll let him. A cough jolts him and he realises that he's been staring, as he watches her gaze drifts to the window where golden hues light the sky, the sun is coming up. They sit in comfortable silence while they drink, his body and mind both calming. Noticing then that she’s ready for the day, has showered and changed, makes him wonder how long shes actually been up.

“I should get ready, I imagine you want to leave soon.” 

“I would rather get it over with if I’m honest.” He agrees.

“I should head over, I’m wasting time.” It’s not far to the specialists building from her office but its going to take a few minutes and he doesn’t want to leave her; scared she’ll run off and do it on her own the second he’s gone, despite her word. 

“Oh.” He glances at her then, surprised to see doubt on her face, mistaking it as her not wanting him to leave he adds. “I’ll be back soon.”

“No it’s just-“ nibbling on her lip again he looks anywhere but at her. “I may have broken into your room this morning to fetch you some of your things.” He laughs, a full belly laugh and looks at her with amusement and pride.

“It’s not breaking and entering if you are allowed to be there Miss Dowling, You are always welcome in my room, whether it’s a safe place to hide or even just to wait for me. I imagine it’s a far better place with you in it anyway.” He winks and then berates himself for it, what the hell has happened to all the mental barriers he puts in place to stop him flirting with her so openly? Years and years of practice have made him pretty good at pretending and yet he seems incapable in the past 24 hours. She shivers and turns from him, pointing to the chair in the corner now containing not only his armour but a fresh pile of clothing. “Thank you. Did anyone see you?”

Her face becomes a picture of embarrassment and ire. “Ben.” Typical! He laughs again, and it lifts the previous tension, her laugh joining his. Ben often walks the grounds at odd times, his children do too and Saul has always assumed its to do with certain plants and when they bloom. “He caught me leaving your building and seemed to have trouble believing that you weren’t inside. Because it was so early I think he thought I was running out on you after-“ and oh if he doesn’t have to try hard not to picture what she’s suggesting. “Well anyway you’ll be thrilled to know that after that awkward conversation he trailed off into a gigantic lecture about my actions yesterday. So I’m firmly chastised and that’s done with now.” She smiles, her face hopeful. 

He shakes his head and wags a finger at her. “Nice try fairy cake but I meant what I said, we aren’t done with that.” Pouting at his use of the drunken nickname he gave her forever ago, she pours herself another cup of the now luke warm tea.

“You can use my shower if you’d like.” As he nods she replaces her cup and stands, gathering his clothes off the chair before he can stop her, she gestures for him to follow her out of the office. Once they reach the suite door she lifts her hand and he hears the lock click, door swinging open before laying the pile of clothing on her immaculate bed. It’s by no means the first time he’s been in her bedroom but its the only time he’s been in here with her, while his emotional defences are down. He takes a raspy breath as she pulls two coffee coloured towels from her cupboard. “I hope these are all right, I must confess I forgot to grab you a towel. You know where everything else is?” He nods taking a deep breath, thoughts of pushing her down on the bed making him warm. “I’ll be in my office, find me when you’re ready?”

He can’t help but grab her hand for a squeeze as she passes him, the door shutting softly behind her and he heads straight into the bathroom turning the shower to cold and leaving it that way, unpleasant but he needs it. Searching the cupboard under the sink for the ‘more manly’ shower gel and deodorant he knows she has, the fairy is always accommodating and she’s told him before that she keeps it in case himself of Ben need to use it. Years of sneaking into each others rooms for late night chats and falling asleep mean that he has her favourite shower gel in his own bathroom, even though it’s been years since she’s done that. What he doesn’t expect when he finally places his hand on them is for them to be half empty. His brain goes in to overdrive immediately, last time he was in here (a brief after training shower before an important meeting) they had definitely been full. He winces, someone other than him has likely been in her shower, nausea nips at his stomach, the thought of anyone else being with her like that highly unpleasant. Sighing at the green monster in himself he turns the water to warm, doesn’t need it cold after all. 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- Farah -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Thunder claps the sky as they walk, she’d been ready to go as soon as he had returned from his shower, a fresh coffee made and she’d watched him down it, eager to set off. “Must’ve brought back memories seen a burned one again after so long.” His voice penetrates her thoughts as they trek, nearly reaching the barrier.

“Too many.” She can’t help the small shiver that rolls over her body. “The black wood massacre. Our excursion to Maravet falls.” The list is endless. 

“Feels like a lifetime ago.” 

“Didn’t you keep a kill count?” 

“Thirteen personally.” She stops mid step and looks at him, amusement and pride that not only does he genuinely have a kill count but it’s a good one. They reach the small stone rise and push up it “As in my sword in its flesh. Course I had help, I could never take down one entirely on my own.” Flashing a grim smile at her he adds “but apparently you still can.”

“I got lucky, it didn’t see me coming.” He scoffs and her cheeks warm. 

“How much Zanbaq did you give it?”

“Enough.” The barrier shimmers as she places her hand on it. “It should be out cold.” On the other side he immediately closes the distance between them until they’re almost touching, a defensive and protective move she suspects he’s makes subconsciously. It warms her a little, the chill from the air and suspense fading. His shoulders are more tense now they’re out of the school protection, his eyes alert but she can also sense a burning curiosity and so gathering her courage she bites the bullet. “Ask me.” 

“What?” His head turns to her eyes still searching cautiously.

“I can feel the questions burning in your mind from here so you may as well just ask me.” His eyes focus on her and darken. 

“We have a lot to discuss.” True.

“Pick one.” she tries and fails not to flush under his gaze but of all the topics only one isn’t personal, only one is regarding the mission they’re on this morning and so even though she knows it’s not the one he wants to discuss she already knows which one he’ll pick. 

He sighs, he knows it too. “Tell me what happened yesterday.” Launching into the events she starts with Terra bursting into her office, how she ran to the greenhouse to collect the Zanbaq, (he huffs here and she knows it’s because he’s annoyed he wasn’t there) confessing that she was going to call him but didn’t have her phone. He interrupts her, his voice deep.

“So you were going to call me? You just didn’t have your phone.” 

“Did I not just say that?” Shes always grumpy when she’s interrupted, hates it. He looks so relieved that it confuses her. “When I realised I tried to pass you some emotions through the ‘bond.’”

“I got them.” She stops, intrigued. Her eyes questioning. “We’ll sort of, it’s hard to explain. Something was making me uneasy, like something bad was happening. When Ben found me and told me I realised it had to have come from you. Thanks for trying, we’ll have to test it out.” 

“Why do you look so relieved?” 

“Because honestly with everything else and all the secrets I was starting to worry that you’d either lost your mind or were trying to get yourself killed.” She laughs, talk about dramatic. He isn't amused and she realises he’s serious, standing stationary just off to the side of her his eyes are dark still and they look glassy, closing the gap she takes his cheeks in her hands.

“Rest assured Saul, while I’ll admit that I’ve had some very low moments, I’m certainly not considering it. I wouldn’t deliberately put myself in danger in the hopes of dying if for no other reason than the knowledge you’d blame yourself.” They are impossibly close, she can feel his breath on her face, blinking she steps away. Not here. Needing to cheer him up she turns playful “If I ever do decide to off myself, I’ll be sure to send you an email in advance so you can stop me. Although I suspect you’ve gotten pretty slow in your old age.” She takes off running, laughing and glances over her shoulder just in time to see his eyes lighten and sparkle, a wicked smile spreading across his face. 

“OLD?!” He gives chase and she’s glad that she is fast, she’s never been as physically fit as him but she can definitely hold her own. The barn appears just as firm arms wrapping around her force her to a stop. “I forgot just how fast you are.” The words are murmured in her ear, hearts are pounding and they’re both out of breath but she can sense the previous subject is forgotten. Their laughter fades as they both seem to remember what they’re doing today and one glance over her shoulder at his face shows him eyeing the building with disdain, his arms dropping to his sides. Released from his grip she walks towards it, stopping at the door to check he’s ready. At his nod she pulls the handle and he comes to take over opening it enough for them to step in. The smell hits her at once her empty stomach rolling and she takes a deeper breath to calm her nerves. It’s all burned flesh and death but aside from its slow breathing the beast is quiet. 

“What do expect to discover once you’re inside it’s mind?” He's right behind her again, not touching but she can feel his heat regardless. It’s truly amazing how much better she feels knowing he’s there.

“Answers. I’ll sleep better knowing it’s a lone wolf.” 

“And if it’s not? If there are more?” She doesn’t answer, has no idea what they’ll do. The students haven’t been raised like they were, to be prepared for war. He sighs as she walks towards the beast, he follows close. Nerves prickle her skin, she wants to forget this, kill the damn thing and be done with it but she’s sure she needs to try this, to hopefully be rid of the horrible sense of impending doom. Crouching in front of it, much too close for either of their liking she can feel Sauls eyes on her, barely any distance between them. She’s about to be very vulnerable in front of a monster, but there’s no one she trusts more to have her back. Eyes glowing she calls her magic as she raises a hand before it’s face. 

“Just be careful Farah.” Is the last thing she hears before she’s flashing through it’s poisonous mind. 

_She's running, chasing the shepherd who she knows cannot defend himself and there's snarling and tearing of skin, blood in her mouth. It changes to scenting the air in the empty warehouse, she's tracking Bloom, giving chase trying to reach her. “Destroy destroy.” Then her own face, so clear even in the shadows. “Destroy destroy”_

There's a loud snarling and with her eyes still closed she's being dragged backwards. Kicking her legs she's trying to break free before she realises the arms wrapped around her chest pulling her along belong to her best friend. Eyes wide she’s startled to realise the beast attacked her, clearly not sedated as she thought, Sauls quick thinking pulling her out of the way. He throws open the door and none so gracefully forces her outside. On her knees in the dirt she tries to clear her head, resisting the urge to vomit she takes several deep breaths, her hands shake violently. 

“You okay?” He drops down besides her, his tone wary as he takes her hands and envelopes them. Sound won’t come out of her mouth and she’s really trying, it’s just shock she reminds herself as if she wasn’t just almost killed. “Talk to me.” 

“Sorry.” Of course when words do come all she can do is apologise, for dragging him there and risking their safety or for being like this now; she’s not sure. “It was harder than I thought, I was seeing it through the beasts eye as it killed the shepherd and chased Bloom. I could feel how much it wanted to rip me apart last night. How much it longed to destroy me.” She shudders and chances a glance up at him, she already knows he’s angry because she can feel it but she needs to look at him to stabilise herself. His eyes are full of concern and disgust.

“Ok, that sounds terrible.” He concedes and she almost smiles at the way he says it. She eyes the door to the barn wearily. “Don't even think you’re going back in there. Do you have any idea how close that was, how close I was to not saving you?” Theres the rage she feels, how her closest companion puts up with her stubborn traits she knows she has, she has no idea. 

“I wasn’t planning on it.” He looks surprised so she continues. “I can’t do that again right now, besides I have a class to teach.” Her legs wobble slightly from the shock as she stands but he’s right next to her holding on. 

“We should get some food in you. It will help.” Bile rises up her throat and she stops her hand coming up to cover her mouth. She takes a deep breath through her nose and wills the nausea to pass, he waits patiently next to her, his eyes still concerned. “No food thank you.” 

“Farah...”

“Right now my mind knows exactly how our flesh and blood tastes to those monsters. Would you be able to eat after that?” He winces and pulls an apple from seemingly nowhere. 

“Good point. Try something light?” She takes it, warmed that he’s been carrying that around for her because she knows he doesn’t like apples. Silence envelopes them as they walk back, she’s not certain she could talk anyway and she definitely feels frustration coming from him. Mad at herself anyway for putting him in danger too, she doesn’t want to engage in confrontation about it. The next time he talks they’ve just crossed the barrier and it’s only to ask where her class is. 

“We’re at the stone circle today.” He actually cracks a smile and she’s sure it because he knows how much she loves teaching, particularly outside at the relic. 

“First years?”

“I’m excited for it, I love seeing them learning to control their powers.” 

“You are such a nerd.” She reaches out and smacks him across the back of his head as he laughs at her. 

“I mostly certainly am not.” She blushes, she is and he knows it but she’s not going to give him the satisfaction of admitting it. 

“I’ll come to your office after class. Eat something.” He disappears off in the direction of the school as she swings left to the circle where students are already milling. Her nausea has settled at least temporarily and she straightens her clothes. Ready to teach. 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- Saul -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

She’s barely made it into her office when he finds her a little while later, he’s been making calls and gathering information and he’s ready to voice his opinion. Pretty certain she’s not going to like it and though he doesn’t want to fight with her he won’t be backing down on this. Watching as she rubs her forehead he realises she’s got a headache, that’s her tell for that particular ailment and he tries not to groan. A bad mood is going to make her less agreeable. He spies the apple on her desk, maybe two bites missing from it and he glowers at her before reminding himself he’s got a bigger battle to win right now. She stops by her desk, turning to him as he speaks.

“I spoke with my contacts in the other realms.” Perhaps he should have let her take her coat of first, she looks mad already. “No other sightings of burned ones.”

“So ours was just a fluke?” She sighs, sounding relieved and he wonders where her naivety has reappeared from. 

“Maybe? But it’s a dangerous fluke.” He pulls a face; They’d be crazy to believe it is. It’s the wrong thing to say as she instantly turns away, lifting her nose up. “The capitols prison is more secure than ours, and the queen would scan its memories if you asked.” He knows that’s going to piss her off even as he says it, her and the queen have a very strained relationship. 

“This is my school Saul.” Her eyes are alight with frustration and it almost makes him want to back down. Almost. 

“Yes, it’s a school and there’s already gossip. It’s only a matter of time before the kids cross the barrier to find it.” Low blow but it has to be dealt, he’s backed her into a corner there because he knows she always does right by her students. “Please, let’s do this right.” Not above begging, the beast needs to be dealt with, it’s mere presence in the woods makes him uncomfortable. “Let me make arrangements with the queens army to transport it safely.” 

She glances up at him and meets his eyes, “Fine.” Eyes cold and filled with ire he presses on regardless, half the battles won now he’s just got to finish it. 

“I’ll be going with them, hopefully it won’t take too long.” 

“Then I’m going.” Jutting out her chin she looks at him challengingly.

“Absolutely not.” 

“You cannot be serious. You give me grief about how I can’t do these things on my own and then do the exact same thing.”

“It’s different.” Reminding himself to be careful is easier when he remembers her actions in the greenhouse the day before, power is tied to emotions and Farah is furious. 

“Why is it?” She demands and he flinches at her tone, it’s like ice. The air shifts as her powers twitch.

“I won’t be alone, I’ll be part of a team.”

“With a fairy?” Her eyebrow raises because she knows she’s got him there.

“A team of highly trained specialists.”

“Isn’t the whole point in pairing specialists with fairies, that you protect and defend while we charge?” She’s shrugging off her coat and taking a seat, rubbing her forehead furiously. Approaching cautiously he walks around her desk and perches next to her, pulling her furious hand from her face. Holding it between his he lowers his tone. 

“It’s chained, the risk is minimal and I won’t be alone. You need to calm down.” Her head tilts up towards him, her magic calms and he wonders if it’s because he’s touching her. “That’s better. Does your magic settle like that because you’re being touched?” 

“It doesn’t work for anyone but you; and no before you ask I don’t know why.” Her cheeks warm and he can feel the angry tension leaving her as he strokes her palm. 

“Interesting.” She laughs.

“Is it?” 

“To me it is, the most powerful fairy I know and she weakens at my touch.” He smirks at her, and unsurprisingly she slaps his leg. 

“You’re so full of it.” 

“That’s what happened in the greenhouse isn’t it?” Realisation washes over him, remembering the way her magic outburst deflated as he entered. 

Her shoulders tense, she doesn’t want to talk about what happened there. “Yes.” 

“I hadn't touched you then.”

Her shoulders shrug. “Often your presence is enough, but yes it works better if we're touching.”

“I’ll take it as a compliment, but I need to be going.” Standing he moves off of the desk, just as she pulls him in for a half hug. Unfortunately because she’s sat down it the move puts her face far too close to his hips and he bites back the images that want to surface.

“Be careful. Please.” Running a hand over her hair he looks down at her, eyes pointed up towards him. There’s uncertainty in there he can feel it but he’s not sure what it’s in reference too because there’s so many things it could be for. 

Released he crosses the room to the door to put some distance between them so he can breath again.   
“I will be. I promise. I’ll be back to finish all of our conversations.” Her eyes darken at that and he’s sure his do too. “Besides without me you might accidentally explode or something.” Her smile turns to a pout at his teasing, and he takes a mental photograph to get him through his next job. Half out of the office he turns one last time, her head is already buried in paperwork, how does she do that? “Oh and eat the apple at least.” The door clicks shut before she can reply but he knows with certainty that’s she’s rolling his eyes. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As he sits against the tree, unbelievable agony spreading through him now that he’s infected. He can’t decide what’s worse about the situation. The actual attack and his likely impending death OR the frustrating knowledge that Farah was absolutely right. He definitely should have brought her along. 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- Farah -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

When Beatrix bursts into her office, while she’s talking to Callum, Farah is absolutely furious. When the girl then opens her mouth, her heart drops to her feet. 

“Headmaster Silva has been hurt. I don’t know what happened, one of those monsters maybe.” She’s standing and out of the office, coat pulled around her before she’s even aware of it. Running through the school in a panic is turning into a nasty habit of hers recently, he promised he’d be fine.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- Saul -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

He leans on the bench, supporting himself while Ben tends to his wounds, Sky is hovering nearby nervously as Terra offers her father assistance. Both he and Ben glance up as the air seems to change, several glass vials shake gently on the wooden desk, they share a knowing look; Farah’s nearby and she obviously knows what’s happened. So he’s unsurprised when barely a second after he's thought it she barrels into the greenhouse; a tidal wave of panic and self loathing pouring from her. 

“I should've moved it right away, should've had more soldiers.” 

“Guys could we have the room please? We’ll keep you informed. Go on.” Needing to talk to his friends in private before he passes out ideally, though he's half amused when he realises that they wait for Farah to nod at them to exit. 

The second Terra and Sky leave, she's next to him, sliding under his body as he sags into her. One hand underneath him cradling his shoulder, the other trying to find a good place to hold him tight. A quick glance around shows that her magic has yet again settled, no jiggling vials; so he turns his head to look at her. She's leaning over him, her hair almost in his face and her lips oh so close to his; her eyes a tirade of emotion. He winces in pain watching as her eyes roam over his body.

“Its just us Saul.” As the man starts dropping oil onto his wounds he arches, fuck that hurts. 

“The burned one was loose before we got there.” Each heavy breath moves strands of her hair and he focuses on that to keep going. “I saw someone- in the road.”

“Someone let it loose on purpose?” blowing out his ‘yes’ in a huff of air, he watches as she turns to Ben; horror on her face. “Who would do that? WHY would someone do that?” 

“Lets worry about this later. Saul we’ll get you cleaned up and you can rest. I'll put a cot up in the corner.”

“Can’t I sleep in my bed Dad?” Ben glowers at him. 

“No. Tonight I’d rather you were here where I can keep my eye on you.” 

“Not even if I have my nurse stay with me?” Farah blushes under their gazes. 

“You wish. Now do as Ben says, lets get you cleaned up.” 

He winks at her. “Bed bath?”

“Enough!” 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- Farah -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It doesn't take long between the two to get him cleaned up, it takes a lot of energy from his body though; she can feel it. So when they eventually get him laid down on the cot she's more than relieved. Lying on his side facing her he taps his hand in the space next to him. “Lay with me?” 

“You need sleep.” He’s in a lot of pain, though he's trying to hide it. Time to make a deal. “I’ll join you on one condition.” 

“Okay.” Her face breaks into a smile and he winces, knowing she's up to something.

“You let me take your pain away for a little while.” He groans.

“Farah, it's not good for you.” 

“Thats irrelevant. I want to help and if you want me to lay with you, that's my price.” 

“I’m going to check on Terra, keep an eye on him for me?” Ben calls to her from the doorway. Turning towards him she smiles widely at him. 

“Of course. Thank you Ben.” Turning back to Saul as her friend leaves, she shrugs out of her coat, resting it on the stone bench and reaching the cot she lays down gently so not to jostle him too much. His eyes are dark as he reaches for her, pulling them so the lengths of their bodies are touching. “So can I help or do I have to get back up?” His eyes widen as he realises he's been tricked, no way he could let her up now. 

“Just a little. You need to sleep too.” His breath brushes her lips, his arm searing heat around her waist as she pushes one hand to gently stroke his hair, the other hand cupping his cheek. Eyes lighting as her magic hums, she draws the pain from him and watches smiling as he's asleep in seconds. 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- Ben -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It's over an hour later when he returns to the greenhouse, he needed to check on Terra; knowing full well that it must have been a horrifying thing to experience. The way she's maturing day by day is scaring the hell out of him; and he reminds himself to remember to ask Farah for help with that. Looking around he finds his friends entangled together asleep and he knows something has changed between them; finally. Walking towards them he realises Farah isn't quite asleep, her eyes are wide and blue, her body sweaty and trembling. Is it a nightmare? He knows she has those but as he takes in the position of her hands he realises she's still taking his pain away. 

“Farah?” Reaching for her he notices her pulse is weak, bloody fairy draining herself. “Farah.” It's almost a shout, forgetting the sleeping man next to her as he opens his eyes. Saul obviously works out what's going on because his eyes go wide and he pulls Farahs hand from his cheek. Her eyes turn brown instantly, flutter and close; she's asleep. “I think she must have fallen asleep doing it, unusual.” 

“The bonds been a bit weird, perhaps it was that?” He watches as Saul strokes her face and hands him a blanket. 

“Get some rest.”


	4. Don’t

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time is running out for Saul but there's no way that Farah is going to let that happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fate or Winx, I just use their characters and in this particular story, their plot. I also use some sentences from the Lewis Capaldi - Someone you loved song. I don't own that either.
> 
> I hope you love this chapter as much as I do! Let me know what you think!

Standing in her classroom, one hand on her chair, one in her pocket she gazes down onto the specialist training ground, watching as her best friend hobbies along with his stick. It's been a week and he’s much worse. Obviously she knew he wouldn't get better without the burned one being killed but she truly hadn't expected it to take so long, it's infuriating. She should be out there, she knows it and both men know it but both refuse to allow her to go; and she really tries not to go against them. It is ridiculous since; at the risk of sounding big headed they all know she is of course his best hope, having fought multitudes of burned ones before, she's confident that if she can find it she can save him. Focusing her attention back through the window he glances right up to look at her, as if he can feel her eyes on him, he won't even let her take his pain anymore, after the last time; which as she has expressed several times was indeed an accident. She's hates being so bloody helpless and so she decides Marco has until tonight and then she's venturing into the forest herself, their feelings be damned. 

Now her class are finally seated, she walks around discussing with them each, the potential to isolate separate things with their powers, one piece of kindle in a pile for instance. Bloom immediately surpasses her expectations, considering how much she's struggled recently and it's instead Aisha who has trouble; unusual. Terra over achieves and her plant withers, whereas Musa excels in a way that most empaths do, their magic is very different in that it is constant. She tries not to flinch as she passes Beatrix, watching as her fingers crackle electricity between them. It's unfair to dislike the girl because of her own harrowing experience of the power but she makes her uneasy. Stepping back with a stern look as the girl calls her Miss D, she waits for her proper respectful title from her before moving on. Setting them in pairs for the rest of their tasks she watches over them and lingers where needed, her mind on Marco and his team, she's due an update soon and it better be good; knows he's trying his hardest but right now it's just not enough. 

“Thats enough for today.” 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- Saul -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

“Can I ask you a question?” He's leaning across the bench in the greenhouse, the earth fairy dabbing away at his wound sending shooting agony through every inch of his skin. 

“Of course, what is it?” 

“What do you know about a pink liquid that makes you sleep?” The botanist beside him freezes and turns his head away slightly. 

“I should go and get some more bandages.” He reaches a hand out to stop his friend.

“Ben. I know you know something. She took them in front of me.” 

“Farah?” He nods and his friend stands to grab more bandages from the table. “When was that?”

“The night I was going after her, when she faced the burned one.” Ben whistles lowly and returns to his side.

“I didn't realise she was still doing that, she must be making it herself.” 

“You used to make it for her? When?” His friend winces slightly at the prickly tone. 

“Not for-a good 15 years probably.” At his friends look he continues, listening as he wraps his bandages. “Look I'm not telling you the reasons behind it, that is Farah's story. But I will tell you what I can. I suggested it to Farah in second year, but back then a vial would knock her out for almost an entire day; she wasn't taking it regularly. She started coming to me for it more and more as Rosalind got worse. A year after she took over as Headmistress she came to me for her usual batch and I said no; it's the only time Farah and I have really disagreed.” Ben's eyes are sad, so he reaches forwards as best he can and places a hand on his shoulder, he knows from experience how shit it is to argue with the woman. “She tried a couple more times but I wouldn't budge. Then it stopped, she hasn't asked since. I don't know whether to be proud or annoyed that she makes it herself.” 

“Why did you refuse? Is it harmful?” Instantly he regrets the words as the mans eyes darken, his tone low.

“Do you think I would give her something harmful?” 

“No, I'm sorry. I didn't think. I know you wouldn't.” Why does he always have to put his foot in it. Ben's on his feet pacing. 

“Its not harmful. Long term it's probably not good for you because you're replacing natural sleep with forced. How many vials did she take? How long did she sleep?” 

“2 vials, only a couple of hours. 3 maybe 4.” Ben releases a sigh.

“It will just become more and more ineffective, which won’t help the not sleeping in the first place. We should talk to her.” He settles back on the stone bench next to him as he pulls down his top. 

“Oh I plan too and she knows it. Though I guess I'm running out of time huh?” Ben doesn't meet his gaze as he turns to him. 

“They’ll get it Saul.” 

“Maybe. I should check on her, make sure she hasn't done anything stupid.” They both smile as a new voice joins them. 

“Who do you need to check on?” His eyes flick up to meet Farahs, he sucks in a breath holy shit she looks particularly nice today. 

“You.” 

“What on earth have I done now?” She smirks at him and it's playful enough that he smiles back at her.

“Just checking, I know how you like to attract trouble.” her eyes roll and then as if remembering his imminent death, he watches as her whole face changes. 

“I set up a table and map to wait for the update.” She moves to help him get up, her arm sliding under his just as Ben chimes in.

“Sounds like a good time for a drink.” 

Leaving Ben he lets his fairy guide him out of the greenhouse to the area she's set up; candles hold a map in place on the centre of the table. Her phone already out.  
As they reach the table, he leans over it his hands on the map; Farah is pacing and he wishes he could snatch her and force her into a chair. 

“They’re late.” 

“By a minute! Bloody hell Farah give them a chance.” She glares at him and he can't help but roll his eyes and smile; gods she's beautiful, that dress... His train of thought is suddenly interrupted as the phone springs to life and he accepts the call. 

“Marco, give us an update. Are you still tracking the burned one?” He barely gets the words out before the fairy is next to him interrupting. 

“Where are you now?” 

“Clatville.” Running his finger over the map he tries to locate it, Farah over his shoulder watching. “We missed the last attack by under an hour. We're right behind it.”

“Use the Vanya river, Burned ones have difficulty navigating large bodies of water.” 

“We know.” He can almost hear Marco’s eye roll. “It’ll be cornered by morning.” She sucks in an agitated breath over his shoulder; she's not pleased.

“We may not have till morning.” Tension is rolling off her in waves, he can feel it; she wants to be helping. 

“We’ll call you when we get it.” 

“Marco, just keep us up-” He winces as the man hangs up on her midsentence, it's a brave move because she hates that and instantly she huffs and reaches for the phone to call back. Reaching forward he stops her, his hand covering hers; turning to face her he realises how close they are. 

“They shouldn't be on the phone.” 

“We should be out there with them.” She's pulling away and pacing again, frustration evident.

“Not sure how effective I’d be, but I understand your frustration.” He knows that's not what she means. She’s angry that she isn't out there, they've certainly argued about it enough and he won't back down on it. Needing to sit down he starts to lower himself and she's back at his side in seconds, sliding her arms around him to help; just as Ben appears with the alcohol. Good.

“Marco and Noura are two of the best graduates to come out of Alfea.” The earth fairy tries to reason with her, Saul already knows it will fail. She huffs. 

“But they've never faced a burned one. They don't know what they're up against. We do.” God he loves how she rambles when she's stressed, idily he wonders if he wasn't here whether she’d be leaking magic right now; probably. 

Ben's pouring drinks. “Well, we decided to stay here and teach the next generation.”

“We’ve taught them everything we can Farah, it's time to trust them.” Watching as she pulls a chair out he's relieved when she finally folds herself into it. 

“I do! It doesn't mean I like sitting here waiting!” A sigh pushes from her lips and he tries not to grin. “I feel like a glorified babysitter.” Tension broken he and Ben both snort and chuckle. “Don’t laugh at me Saul.”

“Speaking of, isn't tonight the Specialists annual debauched kegger?” 

Picking up their whiskeys, they all get ready to take a shot. “Imagine they think we don't know.” Which is ridiculous, their head teacher is a powerful mind fairy. 

“Imagine they think you didn't start it.” She smirks at him, all playful again and he nods at her relieved to see the twinkle in her eyes at the memories. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

_Now the day bleeds,  
Into night fall and you're not here to get me through it all. _

When Marco’s call comes in an hour later the atmosphere deteriorates, the stark realisation that there's more than one, that they got the wrong one and he's going to die. Ben inhales sharply next to him, his eyes glassy. 

“I'm sorry Saul.”

“Thanks Ben for everything.” The botantist pulls him close and gives him a one armed hug, far more affectionate than they're used to. Speaking of affectionate, they turn to face the woman next to them, except she's backing away. Eyes wide open in horror as she backs towards the nearest column for support, her legs are wobbling and her magic is crackling around her. 

“No, no no no.” Tears are gathering, ready to pour; he reaches for her needing to pull her close. 

“Farah-” 

“DON’T” Her hand flies out in front of her and he's startled by the fury that's mixed in with the anguish. She's angry because he wouldn't let her deal with it, his best chance but he wouldn't let her risk herself in the process. 

“Farah-” 

“No.” Back pressed to the column, he can see her shattering from the inside out and he knows he's fucked up. They've been close on the promise of more recently, telling her she can confide in him, lean on him and he's about to take it all away. 

_I let my guard down and then you pulled the rug.  
I was getting kinda used to being someone you loved. _

“I- I need to go talk to Sky, and then I'm coming back Farah okay? We need to talk.” She shakes her head in defiance but all the angers gone now, she doesn't mean it. “Ben?”

“I’ll stay with her.” 

He doesn't glance back at the choked sob he hears as he walks away, he needs to talk to the young boy who's like his own and if he turns to face her he won't be able to leave. The agony in his chest isn't his own and it shows the bond they've had forever is stronger by the day, and he's about to destroy it. He has to tell her he loves her, can't die without saying those words but that's such an unfair and selfish thing to do to her. His head hangs from his shoulders as he pushes open the door. Shit.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- Ben -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

He's by her side as her legs buckle, his arm around her waist as he keeps her on her feet. The choked sob that escapes her mouth as the tears fall breaks his heart. He knows, knows inside what its like to lose your soulmate, his own wife long gone from the earth. But he knows nothing about losing someone you're bonded too and he can't imagine the agony that brings. It's been the three of them forever, side by side in everything; he can't picture it any other way. Having watched them dance around each other for most of that time he can't believe that the realisation of their love comes with such a heavy price to pay. Fear creeps across him as he holds her, what will become of her? He sure as hell can't live without both of them, but Farah is a ticking time bomb, a weapon created by Rosalind and her magic is unstable sometimes; the only person who keeps that in check is about to be gone forever. 

“Farah breathe.” He whispers urgently into her ear as he realises that she's hyperventilating. “You need to breathe.” Finally just when he's about to shake her, worried she’ll pass out, she takes a huge shuddering breath; her eyes lighting blue. For a startling moment, he worries that her magic is about to explode but the opposite seems to happen. It's like she emotionally folds in on herself, her tears dry immediately and she stands with all the power and strength of Headmistress Dowling. Somethings changed and it's probably not good. “Farah?” She's pulling away from him and he grabs her arm.

“I contacted the queen earlier, told her we need a deatchment from the solarian army to help in the search.”  
She summons her shot glass to her hand and downs the liquid.

“Well you've done what you can for now.”

“I got it wrong. I so wanted to believe it was a one-off, a ghost from our past quickly buried.” She sighs, her voice low.

“We all wanted to believe that.”

“A single burned one is now at least two. Who knows how many more are out there? It's my job to worry about it Ben, to fix it.”

“And you will.”

“Theres something I need to do.”

“No you-”

Blooms heading towards them and as she thrusts the photo underneath Farahs nose he can't help but wonder why today is such a fucking bad day. 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- Farah -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hands flat on the table she leans over it, controlling the tiny flame of the candle, making it bright and then putting it out. The world feels as though it's spinning out of control, she needs to go but she has to see him first, just in case she isn't successful. The door clicks but she doesn't look up, it's him and she knows it. His voice comes from behind her, so close it tickles her ear.

“I love you in this dress. I'm not sure if I've told you that.” 

“No, you haven't.” A shiver runs the length of her spine as his arms come around her, his hands mirroring hers on the desk so that she's trapped in. 

“I apologise, you look good today Farah. The hair, the heels and the dress.” He groans and presses against her. “I have so much I need to say to you but you're awfully distracting.” That's exactly what she needs, her plan is coming together nicely. “Farah-”

“Don’t.” She turns suddenly, careful not to jostle him and presses her lips against his, her hands going to cup his cheeks. Opening her eyes she pulls away, aware he hasn't responded; his eyes are dark and hooded but there's surprise there too. He breathes her name and she presses her lips to his again, this time his mouth opens to welcome her; their tongues moving against each other. It's everything she hoped it would be but as his hand finds her waist she remembers that she can't enjoy it, she needs to go. Knowing well that he will likely hate her for it, her eyes glow as she places the trance. It will only be active for a minute and will show him as many of their memories, her love for him from her point of view but it will give her enough time to slip out. His eyes are open in wonder, a smile on his face as she ducks out from underneath him. “I'm sorry, I HAVE to try.” 

She's halfway across the grounds when she hears her name shouted in the darkness. 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- Saul -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Holy fuck she's kissing him. Farah Dowlings lips are on his, tongue in his mouth and it feels like heaven. He can barely breathe, he's going to die and how the hell is he supposed to leave this, leave her behind. Pulling her closer he doesn't think he can ever get enough, the bliss running through him and the bond that allows him to feel it all. Her magic surges forwards, it vibrates through him and as he opens his eyes he sees her blue ones for just a second before he's falling. 

Memories flash through his mind but they aren't his and with intense clarity he becomes aware that they're hers. He sees himself through them, at various times over the years and he can feel the things that she's felt, the love and desire for him. The day they met, the very first day of school when he knocked her in the courtyard, sending her books sprawling across the floor. He’d known she was attractive when he’d stopped to help her and as it turns out she’d felt the exact same thing. 

_“I'm sorry, I HAVE to try.”_

He hears her words, knows that it's present Farah not from the memories and he knows in that moment she's tricked him; knows what she's going to do. It's over almost as fast as it started and he can finally move again, eyes darting round to find her. Making it to the door as quick as he can, which is 1000 times slower than he needs it to be, he looks out into the night. 

“FARAH!” The dark expanse in front of him is quiet and still. He winces from the pain in his side, just as Ben comes hurtling out the greenhouse.

“Whats happened?” Despite his exterior his voice is calm and Saul leans on him when he offers his shoulder, moving them into the greenhouse. 

“She’s gone.” Ben doesn't look surprised and he bristles.

“You knew?” 

“No, I only suspected. To be fair from the moment you got hurt I've been waiting for her to do it. But after you left earlier she was upset, on the verge of a panic attack and then all of a sudden she changed. Determination; I could feel it. Then Bloom showed up and showed her a picture of Rosalind.”

“Fuck.” The curse leaves his lips, he's doing that a lot recently it seems. Lowering onto the stone bench he raises his fingers to his lips. “She kissed me.” 

His friend whistles and starts making tea, a nervous habit he has that Farah adores. “It’s about time. Granted a bad time but still. I'm kind of proud of her.” He chuckles. 

“She tricked me.” That stops the botanist in his tracks.

“How?”

“She fed me memories of us, it was odd like I was in a trance. I could feel what she felt.” The smile spreads across his face before he can stop it. “It was amazing.” 

“You aren't mad?” 

“Should I be?” Begrudgingly, his friend hating the stuff himself he hands him a coffee.

“She did trick you.” 

“I've always wondered what it's like to be in her head, to know what she feels. She gave me that.” 

A bang alerts them to someone nearby and one of his specialists, Adrian appears in the doorway. “Headmaster Silva, students have crossed the barrier.” He groans, brilliant. 

“Who?” 

“Sky and the redhead he's always with, then a group of fairies. I told the headmistress but I thought I should tell you too.” His rage prickles, what is it with these damn kids, beside him Ben has paled because they both know who those fairies are.

“You saw the headmistress?” 

“Yes, she took off after them.” Of course she did, though in fairness right now that's probably the best thing that she could have done. He's out of action and half the school is probably drunk. 

“Alright, keep an eye on where they went through? Stay this side of it and let us know if anyone needs medical attention.” 

“Will do.” The boy disappears and he turns to face Ben. 

“Were we THIS rebellious?” 

“No. I don't know whether to be proud of Terra or mad at her, Sam isn't this bad.” As he opens his mouth to reply a gasp escapes instead, a strange feeling washes over him tinged with relief. He knows it's over before Ben says it.

“Saul it's receding. They got it!” Tears prick his eyes, she's done it. Ben's pulling at his bandages, confirming the wounds are knitting back together. His phone bleeps across the room and as he goes to get it Sky barrels in asking if it's done. 

“You are an idiot.” The young boy holds him right, all anger gone and replaced with the relief that he's okay, he's not dying today. 

“Go find your friends, we’ll talk about this later.” Sky disappears and he turns back to Ben, typing away on his phone, his brow pinched.

“Farah?”

“Yes, she wanted confirmation it was the right one.” 

“Where is she?” 

“I’m not sure, she wants some time but she's on school grounds.” 

“I’m going to find her. Thanks Ben.” He claps him hard on the shoulder, genuine smiles on both their faces. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An hour later he's given up. Having tried all her favourite places, and then all the places he thinks she might not go, but might knowing he’d think that; he's completely at a loss. Reaching his own suite, he's half through the door when his senses tell him he's not alone. 

“Hi.” He turns and there she is, sitting on the edge of his little couch, hands wringing together; a frown on her face. Her coat is off and draped over the back; her long legs crossed.

“Farah.” He takes a step towards her and stops, she looks skittish and he doesn't want her to flee. “I've been looking for you everywhere.” 

Her shoulders shrug. “I just- I needed a moment. I wasn't going to come, I just had to see-.” Had to check that he's alright for herself, she doesn't need to say it. He knows. “I remembered you said I could always wait here for you.” 

“I meant it, Farah.” A sigh escapes his lips. “I'm good. Better than good. I'm ALIVE; because of you.” Brown eyes lift to meet his, she's hesitant. He blinks, there a rustle and then she's standing in front of him, her hands shaking as she reaches for his shirt; eyes searching his for permission. Nodding, she lifts the hem and he helps her pull it over his head, shivering as her delicate hands ghost over his chest and around his newly uninjured sides. A sudden breath is pulled in through her lips as though she's been holding it all this time. 

“You’re really okay.” 

“Better than okay. You never cease to amaze me Farah. You're so selfless.” Wincing she pulls away, his hand grabbing hers to stop her. 

“I’m not selfless, I did it just as much for myself as I did for you, perhaps more. I couldn't lose you.” How does she not understand? 

“You are the very definition of selfless. You ran after those kids tonight and I bet you didn't even hesitate. Putting yourself in danger, for me, for them and for the school.” 

“Why aren't you mad at me?” Temper rising she tries and fails to pull away again, he's not letting go again anytime soon. 

“Should I be?”

“I broke my promise. I TRICKED you.” 

“Perhaps. But you did it to save my life. The things you showed me-” A breathy exhale leaves his lips. “Do you know how much I've longed for a look inside your head? To know you even better than I do. Farah what you gave me was a privilege; it was amazing.”

“It was a distraction.” 

“All of it?” His hand closes around her chin. Dragging her face to meet his. 

“No.” 

“You need to stop, with the secrets, replacing sleep with the pink shit; all of it. Farah let me in, please.” 

One second she's looking at him, eyes blown wide and then she's in front of him, lips on his. This time he's ready for her, his arms sliding around her, pinning her to him; groaning as her nails scratch his scalp. Wanting to touch her but not wanting to let her go, he turns on the spot dragging her with him, pressing her body up against the door.  
Pulling her lips from his so they can both take a breath, she smiles at him and raises a hand to release her hair. It falls around her shoulders and across her collarbone and holy hell she looks radiant. Lips bruised, cheeks flushed and eyes dark. He runs his hand down the front of her dress, watching as she writhes at his touch, her heart thumping in anticipation. 

“Farah. You are incredible.” Her skin blushes under his gaze, pink bottom lip catching between her teeth, her eyes watch his hands as they find the hem of her dress, sliding it up her thighs. Instantly her legs wrap around his waist, pressing deliciously exactly where he wants her to. Hands now going to her arse he lifts her slightly and promptly winces, hoping she doesn't notice. Of course she does, though he tries to hide it, her eyes widen and then she's getting down. “No, no no.” 

“Saul! You're still sore!” Making to grab her again she's ready and dodges it. “Bed for you.”

Pouting at her like a child, she laughs at him. “Only if you stay.”

“If you want me too.” 

“More than anything.” Locking his door he moves to his chest of drawers and pulls out a long t-shirt; holding it out for her; taking it she disappears into the bathroom. Angry at himself for being injured and ruining what was about to be one of the best moments of his life, he kicks off his shoes and ditches his trousers. Hands appear on his wait, tickling his skin and he can feel her pressing kisses on the back of his neck. “If you keep doing that, there is no way way I'm resting.” 

“Sorry.”

“Get into bed.” It's more of a growl as she comes into view, his t-shirt only falling to mid thigh, her feet bare and hair free. Very un-farah like and he loves it. Climbing beneath the covers he snuggles up to her as she wraps herself tight around him. Exhaustion creeping up on her, she's out before he is. 

He listens; his thumping heart beating for her, the woman who's just saved him in more ways than one.


	5. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A murder in the school, A nightmare in her head and a specialist in her bed. Farah might just need to start being more open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fate or Winx. Such a shame. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter, I struggled slightly today with it and whether it was good enough so shout out to Parchment_and_a_Song For being a legend when I needed reassurance. If you haven't already checked out her stories then do that! ❤️

_Darkness envelopes the forest all around her as she moves blindly forward her heart hammering in her chest. “RUN” her mind tells her, snapping twigs and scuffling on dirt beneath her feet loud in her ears. Rasping screeches echo from all around her, dread and fear churning away in her stomach. They're coming for her and she's alone, with now idea how's that's even happened; she promised Saul she wouldn't venture out without him so where is he? Lungs burning she skids to a stop, looking for some indication that she is even running towards safety and not away from it._

_“Farah.” The sing-song voice is in the wind and her heart hammers impossibly faster. “You’re too weak Farah, they're coming for you.” The inhuman beasts can't be far behind her, much faster than she is after all; her feet pound the ground again. Breathing is becoming difficult, exhaustion crippling her and still no sign of the precious barrier or her partner; she's too engaged in her surroundings to see what she trips on. Hitting the floor hard, she cradles her wrist trying desperately not to call out and turns to see the reason for her downfall._

_Saul._

_His body is slumped against a tree, his eyes closed as she scrambles over to him. “Please, Saul PLEASE.” feeling for a pulse and finding one her relief is short lived, she's out of time and surrounded. The beasts have her trapped, forming a circle around them as Rosalind steps through into the centre. “Oh my what happened here.”_

_“What did you do to him?!” Jumping to her feet with more strength than she has left she stands between the woman and her man._

_“Nothing yet.”_

_“You don't touch him.” Voice deadly she meets her mentor's gaze. “Ever.”_

_“Are you volunteering?”_

_“My life over his? Yes, every time.” Her magic begins to crackle in the air as her fury grows._

_“Don’t be so dramatic Farah. I don't want your life I just want to have fun like we used to.” Her magic falters, a shiver replacing it, the growls of the burned ones reminding her of their presence. Taking a step back the older fairy follows._

_“Farah?” His voice is quiet, distant but as she chances a glance down confusion hits her as he's clearly not awake. Rosalind lunges for her, electricity covering her arms like a blue flame, wrapping around her body._

_She screams._

_“FARAH!”_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- Saul -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Jostled awake by movement it takes him half a second to realise it's the beautiful woman next to him. Alert instantly he closes the slight gap between them, reaching for her, she's panting; sweat coating her skin as she tangles in the covers. “Farah?” Her pale distressed face shows confusion as though she's heard him but doesn't respond otherwise. Suddenly her eyes open wide, bright blue as her body spasms, arching and writhing like a distorted marionette puppet. Shaking her he feels her shield attempt to rise but it falters under his touch as he shakes her frantically, tears pouring from her eyes as she struggles under the weight of something he can't see. The spasms increase violently, he's almost pinning her to the bed, horror seeping through him, she looks as if she's seizing and he desperately wants to call Ben for help but his phone is across the room in his pocket. “Farah! FARAH!” watching as it seems to reach its peak she suddenly knocks him backwards her body upright and rigid, sucking gasping breaths into her lungs as he reaches for her, her eyes are brown again; wild as she hurriedly looks around the room. “Farah?” Bolting from the bed, hand over her mouth he follows her as she launches for his bathroom, reaching for her hair, pulling it back as she drops in front of the toilet bowl, the contents of her stomach pouring from her mouth. 

Keeping one hand holding her hair, he reaches for his flannel next to the sink, wetting it before pressing it against her forehead. She groans as she dry heaves, body shaking from the stress, relaxing as she comes back to reality. Sure she's done he collapses next to her, flushing the toilet and wiping her mouth for her before discarding the flannel. Pulling the fairy into his arms he leans against the wall as sobs break from her lips. “Shh you're okay, I've got you, you're okay.” Head lifting to face him his heart breaks at the sight of the sweat and tears, streaming down her cheeks. 

“Saul?” Her voice is tired and quiet as she sags against his bare chest. 

“Hey, you okay?” The concern he feels for her laces his tone but he knows what she's going to say before she says it. 

“I'm fine.”

“Farah.” It comes out as a breathy moan but it works regardless. 

“I had a nightmare.” 

“Are they always like that?” Please no.

“Yes.” Holy fuck no wonder she never gets any sleep, his own heart is racing from the fear. “I'm sorry.”

“What on earth for?” 

“Waking you, worrying you.” Her hand finds the skin of his chest, tracing imaginary patterns.

“Don't be. I've never been so glad to be with you, you shouldn't have to go through that alone.” Her stomach interupts him as it gurgle's loudly. “When was the last time you ate anything?”

“I don't know.” He's horrified but at least she's being honest with him. “It always comes back up.” 

“Farah, shit that doesn't mean you don't eat at all.” Taking a deep breath her tries to staunch the fear for the woman in his arms who is cracking before him. “You’re sick everytime?”

“Everytime.” 

“Tell me about the nightmare.” She blanches and he knows instantly it's to do with the secrets she's keeping from him. 

“I can't, not right now.” Shifting in his arms she manoeuvres so her legs are over his. “I promise I will but it's a long story, later okay?” Her head rubs against his cheek but he's no longer listening, his eyes on the skin of her thighs below his shirt line. Noticing his gaze she immediately tries to pull the clothing to cover her. Her thighs are peppered in scars, tiny discoloured stars, easily more than ten or so on each leg. They look like-? “Burns.” She answers the question before he asks it and he realises that her eyes have turned blue; she's reading him. 

“When?” Far more open to talking about this than he expected he wants to get as much as he can from her. 

“School.” He sucks in a breath.

“Someone DID this to you?” Fury is building inside of him, someone has deliberately hurt the most precious person in his existence. 

“I know they're grotesque, I have a cream that covers them but I didn't expect to be staying here and-” 

“Farah, you are beautiful, stunning and just beyond incredible. I hate them because someone hurt you NOT because you feel they change your appearance.” Her lack of self-worth killing him on the inside. His right-hand reaches for a thigh, his fingers tracing the scars. “Are they anywhere else?” Nodding she pulls away from him, her tears long dry as she stands, pulling him up with her. Taking a deep breath she closes her eyes and lifts his shirt. Forcing his eyes NOT to pay attention the lace covering her most intimate areas his attention is instead drawn to more scars, scattered across her stomach and around her lower back. Pulling her into his arms, he presses his lips to hers; frowning when she pulls away, hand covering her mouth. Catching her drift he nods his head towards his toothbrush. “I really don't care but it's there if you want to use it.” Of course she wants to use it and he rolls his eyes, waiting for her to finish. Mouth washed and dried he snatches her to him, lifting her from the floor and carrying her back to the bed. Curling up together he sighs. 

“Thankyou, for showing me, for telling me.” 

“I promise I'll try harder, I don't like having secrets and I promise will tell you everything.” A yawn falls from her lips and he pulls her impossibly closer. 

“Sleep Farah, it's late.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A knock on his door rouses him from the stack of paperwork in front of him, it's rare for him to be in his own office usually preferring to work in Farah’s but she's a beautiful distraction at the moment and he needs to do some work. 

“Come in.”

He's expecting a student so its a pleasant surprise when Ben appears. 

“The boss wants to see us in her office, I said I’d grab you on my way.” Pushing his chair back he stands, glad for the break; tilting his head he gestures to the bag hanging from the his friends fingers. “She wanted me to bring some specific bits. It was odd, she was very vague.” Both frowning slightly they leave his office, feet carrying them across the school. Rubbing his tired eyes with his hand doesn’t go unnoticed by his friend. “You look shattered.”

“Thanks.” He laughs. “She had a nightmare.” No clarification needed on the ‘her’. Ben's eyes meet his own, concerned. “It was bad, she looked like she was having a seizure and then she was sick.” 

“I'll look up some stuff when I get back, see if I can find anything that might ease them.” 

“Thanks.” Comfortable silence settles back between them for a whole five seconds before he breaks it. “She showed me her scars. Won't tell me what happened yet but she showed me.” 

“She's opening up.” 

“Yes.”

“Good.” The conversation stills as they reach the woman in questions office, knocking once before they enter.   
She's perched on the edge of her desk looking every bit the headmistress she is, dressed in a blue shirt and fitted trousers, her hair all pinned up; beautiful as usual. She smiles when she sees them, but he can tell it doesn't quite touch her eyes. 

“Are we in trouble Miss Dowling?” Ahh that brings the sparkle back to her eyes albeit briefly. 

“Perhaps. Have a seat.” Perching on the arm of the couch he watches as Ben folds himself into the arm chair. “We have a problem.” She sighs and he watches as a dark cloud seems to shadow her face. “Bloom had a vision of the person who left her in the first world, it was Rosalind.” 

“Oh shit.” Ben pales, rubbing a hand across his face. Ignoring his friends comment he continues to watch Farah; there's more. 

“My thoughts exactly, but I'm afraid it's worse than that.” Her whole body tenses. “The vision of Rosalind asked Bloom to find her.” 

Fuck. “What did you tell her?” 

“That’s she’s dead. Bloom is extremely powerful, the two can never meet.” He sighs, should’ve known that after all these peaceful years the vile woman's name would crop up again. “Which brings me to my final problem.” The way she’s changed from them to her doesn’t go unnoticed. “I checked the Croft this morning, my trap was down, someone's sprung it. Callum perhaps.” Immediately Ben’s on his feet, crossing behind her desk as he pulls things from his bag. Standing she turns to face the desk and he rises from his seat to stand next to her; hands to himself he focuses on the bond and tries to calm her anxieties.

“I searched Callums room and his desk and found this in one of the drawers.” She lifts a glass jar and he takes it from her eyeing it curiously.

“What is it?”

“Nettle Amalgam.” She sighs. “Its-”

“A fascinating substance, now mercury can stand in both solid or-” Ben takes the jar as he talks enthused. Both crossing their arms it amuses him greatly when the woman next to him speaks the same word as he does.

“Ben.”

“If someone discovered your trap on the undercroft entrance, they would automatically assume, albeit incorrectly; that it would help them defeat it.” Taking in his friends words he turns to the mind fairy, pressing down the urge to touch her. 

“And you're certain Callum tried to access the door?” 

“I'm certain someone did and Callum hasn't been seen in days. Makes him the prime suspect.” Crossing to the wall she raises a hand, presumably to reset the trap and the bookcase slides back into place. “But Nettle Amalgam is archaic fairy knowledge, it's uncommon. And Callum was no fairy.” 

“He had help.” The realisation makes him uneasy and he meets her eyes as she walks back towards him. 

“If magic was used to breach the undercroft.”

“Well, this will pick up trace elements of the kind of magic used.” The botanist is holding a something, smoke pouring out of it as he rises and crosses to the bookcase. “You can think of it like a sort of magical finger print process.” 

The smoke gathers in front of the entrance, a shape beginning to form as they cross to crouch in front of it. 

“Is that?”

“Callum, yes.” Farah’s voice is quiet beside him and it's unsettling as the smoke shows the mans body. 

“He was killed by magic.” She sighs at Bens words, dread creeping into them all. 

“Well at least now we know where he went.”

“And that there's a murderer in our school.” Bile rises up in his throat, this is no burned one, a fairy has murdered someone in the office of the woman he loves. It feels like his own kind of nightmare. 

Holding up the smoke he's collected Ben shakes it at them. “We can use this to trace it.” 

“We’ll do it in the assembly tomorrow.” He's had enough of the distance, it's only Ben here to see and so as they stand he pulls her into his side, he head leaning on his shoulder. 

“Tomorrow?”

“Luna’s coming.” Fanfuckingtastic. What a hell of a week. 

“I've got class but i’ll catch up with you both later. Drinks tonight?” 

“Thanks Ben.” Their friend leaves and he drags Farah to the couch, pulling her down beside him. 

“Are you okay?” Her face closes in on his own, her lips gently pressing against his. 

“I am now.” It's official, he’ll never get enough of her and he'd already thought that as her friend; it's nothing compared to now. 

“Have you eaten yet?” 

“Not yet.” He stands pulling her with him. 

“Then let's go.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- Farah -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It's not often she gets to truly enjoy a drink, so for once she's excited to be sat around the coffee table in her office with her friends, tumblers of whisky in their hands. 

“Drink up Farah.” Ben quips from his relaxed position in the armchair. 

“Are you trying to get me drunk Benjamin Harvey?” Honestly, she wouldn't put it past either of them. 

“Perhaps.” Tipping her neck back she drains her glass anyway, wincing at the burn and leans forward so he can refill it. Her skin warms as she feels eyes on her, Saul’s sat next to her and he hasn't stopped looking at her all day. 

“Not too much, she hasn't eaten much today.” Voice firm she turns to face him, at least there's a smile on his face. Food has been the sore topic of the day but as she's already pointed out to him, she's eaten more today than she has all week.

“Excellent then it won't take much.” The botanist smirks and she knows in that instant that something's definitely underfoot.

“What are you two up too?” Three drinks down, now's probably as best a time as any to take whatever they're about to dish out. Saul stiffens slightly beside her, oh dear that's a pretty good indicator that she's not going to like where this heads. 

“Saul and I wanted to discuss something with you.” Ben's voice has taken on a softer tone, less of the mirth and jest and taking a mouthful of her drink; she gestures for him to continue. “The sleep serum.” His eyes meet hers, a hint of concern in them, turning to meet her partners instead she finds warmth and concern but also something else. He will let her out of this if she asks. Heart warming thoughts of his devotion to her bring a dampness to her eyes, she loves this man and must tell him soon. 

“Okay.” He releases a breath beside her, confidence washing over her; these are her best friends, she needs to be honest with them. “What would you like to know?”

“You’ve been making your own?”

“Yes.”

“How long?” Glass returning to her lips, pondering his question; trying to work it out.

“Around thirteen years, though not consistently. I don't make it all the time.” 

“Because of the nightmares?” A hand on her thigh makes her inhale sharply, the man next to her offering his own reassurance rubbing gently over the scars he knows are there; there's pride in his eyes and it spurs her on. 

“Yes. Let me clarify, I don't use it every day. More often than I should? Definitely but I do have my own limits and boundaries with it.” Ben nods and she feels relief projected from him. 

“I’ve been researching.” 

“Shocking.” The quip is out of her mouth before she can stop it but it lightens the tension in the room and Saul snorts loudly. The earth fairy beams at her teasing and she can tell they're both pleased with her honesty and truly it feels as though some of the weight has lifted from her chest. 

“I want to offer an alternative. Slightly milder in sedative purposes, minimal side effects it induces a more natural sleep. The studies I've read have found that due to the combination of herbs nightmares could be reduced by up to fifty percent.” Nodding enthusiastically, her hand grabbing the one on her thigh; she grips his fingers. This conversation has gone far better than anticipated, they're helping her; they care. “However, and this is a deal-breaker. You cannot take this with the other one, that is done, we throw the rest away because I have no idea how they'd react to each other and absolutely no messing with the dosages on this one. It's not harmful but it could be if you don't take it the way it's supposed to be taken.” 

“I promise.” Rising to her feet quickly, wanting to prove her seriousness and dedication to them, Sauls hand falls away from hers as she snatches the gold box from the bookcase. Passing her desk on her return, her fingers find the other box in her drawer and then in seconds she's handing both to Ben; falling back on the sofa closing the distance between herself and her specialist. He hums happily in her ear as she boldly curls into him, her back to his chest. 

“Good I was hoping you'd agree which is why I already made you some. You can start tonight. ONE vial a night if you feel you need it, you can take it every night but to start with perhaps every other?” Tucking the boxes into the bag he has with him, he instead pulls out a smaller vial of shimmering green; placing it on the table. 

“Thank you Ben truly.” Twisting slightly to see the man with his arms around her she allows her eyes to thank him too. 

“Always Farah.” Glittering stars in the night skys have nothing on the smile that he gives her, warmth pooled in his deep grey eyes and she silently vows to do everything in her power to make him keep showing it. 

“So out of curiosity are you two like boyfriend/girlfriend now.” Ben's eyes glint wickedly, putting them on the spot. Saul scoffs and they answer at the same time.

“I think we always have been.” 

“We aren't children Ben.” Her friend laughs at their very different answers and Sauls arms tighten around her, a kiss dropping into her hair. 

“I mean it's about time. Rose and I bet each other first year that you’d get together, and how long it would take. We both lost just because you're both blind.” All tension gone she relaxes ready to enjoy the rest of the evening.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draining the green liquid she replaces it on the nightstand, snuggling up to the brunette man in her bed, his bare chest pressed against her silk nightgown. Their heads inches apart, facing each other as her hand encases his cheek. 

“I love you Saul Silva, for eternity and thereafter.” He beams the same beautiful smile from earlier as he takes a deep breath, surprise and love in his eyes.

“I love you Farah Dowling. Always.”


	6. Beatrix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit from the Queen, A murderer on the loose and a seemingly furious redhead. Farah is having a bad day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fate or Winx! There's are snippets and direct quotes but I own nothing except the bits I made up. 
> 
> NOTES:  I hope you enjoy the chapter! Please let me know what you think, also if you are sensitive to acts of a sexual nature please skip the first scene.

The space in the bed next to him is cold as one hand moves across the sheet; searching. Blinking his eyes open at the distinct lack of fairy next to him, his other hand snatches his phone from the bedside unit. _4 am, where is she?_ Propping himself up on his pillows, his eyes scan the room before they land on the vision that is his partner. Her body is clad only in black lace, covering all the parts his hands long to touch, following the smooth skin of her long legs leads him to the black heels already on her feet. Raising his eyes back up with difficulty he notices her hair is pinned up and she's eyeing two dresses hanging on the front of her wardrobe. Body twitching far more awake than it had been moments ago he rolls from the bed to his feet and closes the distance pushing his body flush against her naked scarred back. 

“Mmm it's far too early for you to be getting dressed.” Though he's not entirely surprised, she’d woken earlier from a nightmare, albeit on a much tamer scale thanks to Bens wonder drug; undoubtedly she never returned to dreamland. Her head turns to look over her shoulder, and he presses his lips to hers, sighing. 

“I need to get ready.”

“At four in the morning?”

“It takes time.” Luna’s coming today, he remembers and that explains a lot, her insecurities of herself are always amplified when the queen is involved. 

“Come back to bed.” His right hand trails up and down over her bare arm and she releases a moan. They haven't crossed this line, having been busy the past couple of days and he hasn't minded at all but now she's in front of him, almost entirely naked he’d be an idiot not to try.

“Saul.” It's gentle, despite the desire to get ready, he can tell he's already affecting her. Lowering his lips to her neck she tips her head back to rest on his shoulder as he kisses his way across the expanse of creamy skin. Left hand going around her waist to pin her against him, his right-hand travels painfully slow up to her breast, drawing little circles over her nipple through the lace. Her breathing hitches and he pulls away from nibbling on her neck to take in her hooded eyes, mouth parted slightly. Thumb flicking over the hard nub, she pushes her body back into him, squirming when her arse rubs his hardness. Left hand moving to her other breast, he begins the same pattern, his right hand abandoning its task and heading south, roaming across the lace between her legs. “Oh” Breathy moan spurring him on his fingers find her core over the lace and he's not sure she's even aware when her legs open slightly allowing him access. Her own hand raises to find his hair as she pulls him impossibly closer, drowning in the friction they're creating. Bucking into his hand as his fingers find a particularly sensitive spot, his teeth nibble her neck before running his tongue over the red marks. Left hand still flicking her nipple she groans frustrated as he pulls his right hand from her softest area, diving instead under the lace to be flesh on flesh. Arching into him, his finger finds her nub and gives it an experimental rub; immediately she pushes back into him wiggling her hips, a whine escaping her lips. 

“Saul, please.” Smirking, his eyes meet hers; blown wide as her heart races and she puffs out air. Only to slam shut as he presses one long finger into her. He's not sure whose moan is louder, his or hers; Holy hell she feels heavenly. Thumb finding her clit, he rubs as he thrusts a second finger inside her, she's close he can tell and he's beyond excited to see it. The bond makes the whole thing even better than he thought it could be, which is impressive. Having thought about this a lot, dreamt about it; he knew it would be incredible, but he can feel everything she feels. Her heightened emotions are heightening his own and the rush is incredible; allowing him to feel how close she is, and he wonders if she can feel as much from him. She's writhing wildly in his arms, as the hand on her breast attacks her but also keeps her close to him. “Please.” It's a beg and it does sinful things to him as he thrusts harder in and out of the wetness, his thumb flicking her nub relentlessly. 

Leaning forwards he whispers in her ear, her hair tickling his face. “Come for me Farah” and she does, shattering around him; her body arching and pulsing. His hand abandons her breast to grab her around the waist as his fingers continue their assault prolonging her orgasm. Her legs buckle but he’s ready for it as his arm holds her up, her muscles twitching around him. Pulling his fingers out as she comes down from her high, he gazes at her; eyes closed, chest heaving and her skin flushed red. Watching for a moment he truly breathes her in, she's always been beautiful and he tells himself everyday it's impossible for her to surpass that; but seeing her like this, so free and satisfied is so much more. Gentle movement reminds him he's holding her tight, so he sets her free as she finds her legs, turning in his arms. Lips finding his, her hands grab the top of his boxers and she drops, taking them with her. On her knees her hand finds his freed length and she grasps it, his body jerks uncontrollably and he moans her name. 

“Farah.” It's nothing compared to a second later when her mouth replaces it. Fuck. Franticly he tries to name all the plants in the green house and he sucks in a deep breath to calm himself. It works briefly and then he makes the mistake of looking down, on her knees her head tilted up, he can see where he's disappearing between her lips and her beautiful brown eyes are on his face. Reaching down he snatches her up, watching as he pops from her mouth.   
“If you keep doing that I'm not going to get what I want the most.” Back on her feet he kicks off his boxers and reaches to undo her bra, pulling her into him. She's so soft and hot, flush against him as he lifts her; her legs coming round his hips, heels digging into his back. His hard length pressed against the hot wet lace is driving him wild and as his eyes meet hers he knows it's having the same affect on her. Arms around his neck she leans forwards to whisper in his ear. “Bed. Now.”

“I thought you didn't want to go back to bed?” Smirking he teases her, her eyes darkening further. 

“It turns out you can be very persuasive.” Spinning around he carries her to the bed, dropping her and earns him a squeal he doesn't waste a second to lean over and kiss her lips. Urgency is growing in him as her tongue meshes with his own, his hand trailing down her body as one arm supports him. Leaving her lips he takes a breast in his mouth, his hand tweaking the nipple on the other. Her skin tastes incredible, she's moving below him wanting more. “Enough teasing. Saul please?” As if she needs to ask, leaving her chest his fingers hook the piece of lace, dragging it down her legs taking her heels with it at her feet. Climbing back over her he drinks her in, wants to remember this moment for eternity, the way her body responds to his. Lining himself up, hands by her shoulders he meets her dark gaze. Fuck she's magical. “Saul.” Her mouth drops open as finally he pushes home, it's indescribable. The bond between them is on fire, so many magnified emotions, as her eyes meet his he can literally feel her love for him; ready to explode from his chest. She is magnificent, radiant; magical and he loves her beyond words. Legs wrapping his waist she forces him to move, her eyes wide, twinkling in the light from the window. Dropping to cover her his lips urgently find hers as fingers tangle in his hair. His thrusts quickening, so tight and warm; so right. Her tongue’s back in his mouth, body tense under his as she matches his pace, moaning; both so close to falling off the ledge. Pulling away to see her face, her hair is falling from it's grips and fanning across her pillow; her eyes brighter than he's every seen them. Her magic is thrumming as though it's in his own skin, in his own heart as his hand moves down, his thumb finding her sensitive nub. A few swipes and she's crashing, his name falling from her lips, holding onto him tightly; her head thrown back. Her tight muscles forcing him over his own edge seconds later. “Farah!” 

Collapsing next to her, she follows curling into his arms and crossing a leg over his. Her hand on his chest, he turns to find her face sharing the pillow; she's watching him, a glorious smile on her face. “I love you.” 

His heart catches, it's not the first time she's said it but it will never mean less. 

“Gods you're beautiful. I love you Farah.” She snuggles closer and he breathes in the smell of her.

“Ten minutes, and then perhaps we could share a shower?” 

Hell yes. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Not that their morning activities weren't worth everything to him, his body still tingling; but he grossly underestimated how difficult it would be to keep his hands off of her afterwards. Leaning against the wall of the assembly hall he’s only half listening to Luna prattle on, most of his attention is on the gorgeous headmistress who is dressed to impress; and impress she does. Black dress almost falling to her knees, the rest of her legs are bare until her feet, encased in heels. The neckline is far lower than she usually wears and the jewel on the long necklace hangs almost between her breasts; topped off with a long leather coat, he watches as she walks around with the magic dust to see if anything happens. It's not that he can't focus on anything else, his body is taut like a wire, they're after a murderer who for all they know could well be after her. Unfortunately her outfit and her general beauty this morning is causing him to have some pretty impure thoughts of stripping her out her dress. Feeling eyes on him he glances up, the woman in question is in the opposite corner, taking a break from her circling; her glowing blue eyes pointed at him fade to brown as he watches. A pink tint to her cheeks she smirks at him; shit she knows what he's thinking. He winks at her, watching as she beams. 

“Honestly, you two can't be subtle? You’re acting like teenagers.” Ben's sidled up to him, playful smile on his face. “I’d ask how her night went but I'm not sure I want to know.”

“Actually it was morning.” He smirks at the man next to him, and lowers his tone to even more of a whisper. “As far as nightmares, she had one but on a tiny scale compared to the others. No seizing, no sickness.” 

“I’m glad. She looks happy, you both do.” His friend smiles but his attention is on the headmistress and he glances up as well, noticing she's started walking around again. It's going to be a long day.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- Farah -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

“How’d it go with Luna?” She stands up straight and rubs a hand across her forehead, eyeing her friend across the desk. 

“Mm the usual Ben.” 

“That bad?” He winces across from her. 

“She does rather enjoy implying that I have her to thank for my appearance being preserved, and that I serve her. Though her threats to replace me, do get rather old; though if she has her way it won't be long.” 

“She threatens you?” Moving to her side, his hand rests on her arm. 

“To replace me and ruin my image, yes.” 

A knock on the door startles them both, but she doesn't get the opportunity to answer as the most troublesome fairies she knows enter and dive into their story, souring her mood further.

“Beatrix was in the east wing with Bloom during Assembly.” Aishas words pour out hurriedly. Shit. It takes a lot of effort not to look at Ben but she feels his emotions change with her own. 

“Why was Bloom down there?” 

“Thats what's important to you?” Musa is irritated apparently, but life as an empath is not easy so she forgives her rudeness; just this once.

“What matters is that Beatrix wasn't at the assembly!” This time she can't help looking at Ben, her chest is right and she feels like she can't breathe; the fairy that she has had anxiety about from day one is likely the culprit and her childish problems have prevented her from seeing that. His hand squeezes her arm again which incidentally is enough for Terra to snap.

“Oh my God, we know! We know someone killed Callum, and that it was a fairy and the assembly was to find out who it was, so can we please just drop the bullshit?”

“Terra!” Tension in the room rising she tries and fails to send some calm. 

“No, no, no. You don't get to shush me and if something happens to Bloom because you didn't tell us-”

“We haven't heard from Bloom in hours and nobody's seen, Beatrix.”

Taking a deep breath is difficult with all eyes on her and she wants nothing more than to be back in her suite, but Bloom is typically in trouble again. The door opens once more and they all look up, her favourite headmaster stood in the doorway. But as she takes in the expression on his face she knows there's about to be more bad news, clasping her hand around her necklace she tries to center herself. 

“Its alright, they know.” 

“One of the queens guards was knocked out. His SUV is gone.” For goodness sake.

Opening her desk drawer she pulls out what she needs and clasps them in her hand. “We’ll find her. I promise.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Leaving the girls in her office, she snatches her coat and shrugs it on, Ben right behind her as they navigate the school to where she knows Saul will be waiting with a car. Her friend disappears with the promise of just quickly grabbing his jacket so she's alone when she reaches the vehicle. Fastening her coat shut, it's a nervous habit when she's feeling anxious, her coats are her own personal armour; Sauls holding open a door for her. His smile drops a little when he sees her. 

“You alright?” He reaches for her but she climbs into the passenger seat to strap herself in, trying to focus on her breathing is easier now he's around her though.

“Fine.” He must decide that it's not the right time to call her out on it and instead climbs in the back, just as Ben appears and slides in with him. The driver next to her is quiet and she's thankful for it, can feel the eyes of her lover and friend on her; her magic prickling uncomfortably. 

“Farah, it's not-” Her fault? Except she knows that at least in part it is, she has prided herself on trusting her instincts for year's; since the fall of her mentor but because her emotional state is hit and miss she's allowed memories to explain the discomfort she feels around the girl. 

“Ben enough. Not now.” Hand furiously running her forehead again she almost moans when relief washes over her; as if by magic. A quick glance shows Saul leaning forward, his hand lightly touching her side; calming her. She smiles, rewarding him for being so attentive. “Sorry Ben, I didn't mean to be rude.” 

“It’s fine.” He's smiling between the two of them, humour in his eyes. 

“I can get the car stopped, if the two of you are happy to deal with the girl.” Nodding, she smiles at his forward planning. Discussing for a few more moments they decide to pull up on the ridge above the road so they've got a good viewpoint, but it does mean Saul has to go down on his own. Turning to her before he does; bow and arrows on his back, he smiles. “Careful please.” 

She warms, how have they never crossed the relationship line before, he's always been this protective shes sure of it. How has she only just noticed? Watching until he disappears they wait on the slope. 

“Are you sure you're even comfortable going near her, if she's defensive she’ll use her magic.” Unrolling the coils in her hand she shows him them. 

“Magic suppressors. I thought we might need them.” He nods at her, the concern shining in his eyes still.

“You couldn't of known.” His body has shuffled closer to her, his voice low.

“If I had paid more attention to the here and now instead of drowning in the past, maybe I could have saved his life. If I can't even protect the adult assistants how can I protect my students?” The sound of a car prevents him from answering and her heart races as she watches her partner step out in front of the car; firing his arrows. Beatrix immediately tries to flee, her feet sinking into the ground as Bens eyes flash. Striding forwards she slaps the bracelets on. “Not today.”

“What are these things?” Ignoring her she winces as she hears Bloom shout and is instantly relieved when the men grab her. 

“Take Bloom I’ll handle this.” It sounds braver than she feels but as she looks up she can already see Saul dismissing that idea and she's glad for it. As he leaves Bloom and Ben to join her, he takes the girl and puts her in the car. 

Arriving back at the school, Bens immediately there holding open her door so she can step out, Saul taking Beatrix off to be held. Ignoring the other redheads glowers she finally takes a deep breath, heading for her office.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

“Don’t lurk.” So much for the piece and quiet she was desperately seeking, though in hindsight her office probably isn't a great place to hide. “Can I help you?” 

Bloom shuffles in. “What were those bracelets?”

“Runic limiters. They prevent a fairy from using their magic.” Frowning she wonders why the redhead is annoyed with her, considering she's the one who stole a car and left school property with a killer.

“They’re barbaric. You tore her skin open.” Placing her pen down she eyes the girl. 

“You’re sure you're uninjured?” 

“I'm fine, she didn't hurt me.” 

“Still, you were with Beatrix for quite a while. What did you two talk about all that time?”

The girl opposite her leans forward, hands on the back of the chair. “Clothes, boys, who could drive faster.” It's a lie and they both know it. “It was a joyride Miss Dowling. That's all.” Her eyes are dark, a sign of her anger. 

“Well, perhaps next time you'll choose your company more wisely.” 

“You can count on it.” The words sound like a threat, something has definitely been said and it's clearly not good. Watching as the girl leaves she then reaches for her phone.

“Mrs. Peters? It's Farah Dowling from the Alfea International school. I am concerned we may have a bit of a problem on our hands. Bloom’s been having a bit of a tough time adjusting to life here. Has she mentioned anything to you?” Her right hand twirling her pen she listens to the woman's concerned voice. “No. No need to get on a plane, I'm certain it will settle. But if she does say anything out of the ordinary, please don't hesitate to call me. I'm well versed in handling these, situations. Yes I understand, I will do that. Thank you, take care.” Conversation over she lays her phone and pen down before leaning back, tipping her head back to rest against the chair, eyes fluttering closed. Tiredness is creeping in and she so badly wants to hide from the world and with an idea forming, she stands. She knows exactly where to hide. 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- Saul -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The trek to his room feels awfully long, desperate to see his fairy he wants to make the stop as quick as possible. Dive in and grab some clothes, the vial from Ben already in his pocket and then hunt her down. Today's been hard on her, a shit day all round and particularly difficult for his partner, having felt her nerves and anxiety all day through the bond. He's not naive, he knows Luna is an absolute cow to her; only brave enough because of her royal position, so he wasn't completely surprised when Ben told him that it hadn't gone well. The threats however to remove her as headmistress make his blood boil, the queen has no idea how lucky she is that Farah is in charge. Pushing open his suite door, he's rummaging in the drawer before he hears the noise, a soft snoring and as he turns, there she is. Fully dressed on top of the covers, arm wrapped around his pillow is the woman he wants; fast asleep. Warmth spreads through him, she's come here to get away; treating it as a safe space. Abandoning his task he closes the door, flicking the latch before walking towards her. She's so beautiful, her face relaxed and finally at ease. Placing the vial on the side, he sheds his clothes until only boxers remain and climbs on the bed beside her. It feels so wrong to wake her but she can't sleep with all that jewellery on and in that sinful dress.

“Farah.” His thumb rubs her cheek as her eyes slide open revealing tired brown orbs.

“Saul, you're back.” How long has she been waiting? 

“Sorry, I got held up talking to Sky, if I’d have known I was coming back to this I’d of run all the way here.” She smiles widely at him, the sleep clearing slightly. “I stopped by the greenhouse and got you the dose, if you get changed you can take it after?”

“Thank you but I kept my dress on for a reason.” Rolling away from him, she stands, moving toward the end of the bed. A playful glint in her eyes.

“A reason?” Lifting himself back off the bed he moves towards her. 

“I thought you wanted to strip me out of it.” Eyes wide, body warm; he pulls her forward. 

And that's exactly what he does.


	7. Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bad night has the couple making some bad choices but also reveals some truths. Farah finally confesses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fate of Winx. I just play with the characters and plot. This contains direct line from the series. 
> 
> NOTES: 
> 
> This chapter is very angsty and contains a lot of dialogue rather than description which I don't always find easy. So I hope you like it! ❤️
> 
> Shoutout:  to Parchment_and_a_Song  
> For always being so willing to listen to me ramble on and offering aid when a chapter is kicking my arse. If you haven't read her own stories go and do that, IMMEDIATELY.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Screaming forces him awake, his body on high alert as his gaze sweeps across the dark room for the source of the noise before realising it's the woman beside him. Facing away from him, her body is vibrating with involuntary spasms and as he reaches for her he has to try to avoid her flailing limbs. Pulling her closer, suddenly terrified she might hurt herself, he calls her name. “Farah?” The nightmares are violent, terrifying and he hates them; has been hoping they would get better but snapping his attention to his nightstand he realises the liquid’s still there, shit; she didn't take it. Turning back to her reveals limbs that are now rigid as she seizes suddenly, his arms tightening around her; he drags her onto her back. The noise crippling him he shakes her, tears pouring down her terrified face as the screams suddenly stop; her mouth snapping shut. Tremors replace the violent seizing and he wonders briefly if she's coming out of it, but as her eyes open; they still shining bright blue as she speaks words that he knows will haunt him for the rest of his life. “Just kill me. Please!”.

Bile rises in his throat as he pulls away, she's not awake but he doesn't think it's just a nightmare. Other chilling words from his own memory of the day in the greenhouse suddenly starting to make more sense. Pieces are starting to click into place in his mind, trauma, burns, seizing and those words. He feels like he's going to be sick, because he's now horribly certain that someone has physically tortured the woman he loves, he can't breathe. _No._ He knew someone had inflicted the burns but he'd never dreamt anything like this. Suddenly another bout of screams pierce his thoughts, shes writhing again and pushing down his own feelings he reaches for her again, shaking her, kissing her head. “FARAH!” Jolting upright he's ready for her this time and his arms enclose her immediately, rocking her as she finally stills; whimpers and sobs now the only sounds around them. Tears roll down his own cheeks into her hair. “You’re okay, I have you.” 

Eventually, their tears dry up and she turns to face him; wrapped face to face in each others arms. “I’m so sorry.” His hands reach up and tangle in her loose hair as he pulls her forehead to meet his but he hasn't got words his own horror from it still churning on the inside. 

“I should of taken it, every other day won't be enough. No sickness though.” Smiling weakly at her, he watches as she frees herself and rolls to the edge of the bed. 

“Where are you going?” His voice sounds hoarse and she winces as he says them, feeling a little guilt creep across the bond. 

“To get dressed.” Standing she walks to his wardrobe and pulls out a hanger that appears to have a full outfit of hers on. The weight on his chest lifts slightly as he realises she’d actually planned to stay the night. Noticing his gaze she adds. “I hope it's okay that I put this in here? It needed to be hung up.” 

“You planned to stay.” Getting to his feet he moves towards her. 

“Of course. Whether it's here or in my room, I don't want to sleep without you anymore.” She lets out a surprised and muffled laugh as he closes the distance and presses his lips to hers; trying not to be distracted by their naked bodies pressed against each other. 

“I love you so much Farah, more than you could ever possibly understand.” She beams, the tension dropping. 

“I love you too.” 

Realising it's still dark outside he releases her and she disappears into the bathroom as he searches for his phone. Checking the display to discover it's only 1am, he wonders why on earth she’s getting dressed? Back within minutes, the fairy is fully dressed in the time it's taken him to put on boxers and his dark jeans. Of course she looks amazing, her hair looser than usual in more of her chignon style, fringe hanging down; her blouse and slacks making her look every bit the headmistress. “Where are you going?” 

“I'm not going to be able to sleep yet so I want to interrogate Beatrix.” He sighs but yanks a t-shirt and jacket from his dresser. She smiles at him as he dresses. “You’ll come?” 

“I'd much rather we were in bed wearing less, but there's no way in hell you're going on your own.” She smirks, shrugging on her coat and grabbing his hand. “Come on.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Almost instantaneously he realises what a terrible mistake it is, as he listens to the young girl screaming while the mind fairy tries to read her thoughts. She's writhing on the bed in the cage, hands on her head while Farah next to him radiates power. It makes the woman he loves feel dangerous and it's a little unsettling to see. Sure he's seen her radiating power before but there's something different in this, a thin layer of fury that seems to expand by the second. Her mental state is fragile from her nightmare, no, her memories her reminds himself shuddering slightly and he's sure even Ben would agree it's not the right time to do this. Yet she's on a mission, one that's fuelled by god only knows what. He’s never seen her deliberately hurting someone like this and it feels all wrong, but he doesn't want to doubt her maybe she's just pushing to hard on the fragile mind. 

“Tell me why you're at this school.” The girl sobs, clearly in agony and he's had enough, approaching his fairy he tries to talk sense into her.

“Farah, she's not talking.” 

“I can make her.” The words sound foreign coming from her mouth, cold and low; nothing like the warm woman he's used to. 

“You’re hurting her.” And scaring me, he adds mentally. She's so stoic, hands in pockets as her eyes glow; probing away. No care at all for the pain she's causing and it makes his heart thump painfully. 

“What I'm doing is pushing through her mental defences. It's painless. This is an act.” He knows he's hit a nerve and it makes him wonder whether the real Farah is still in there after all. Debating if he needs to just toss her over his shoulder and drag her the hell out; though with her mood he's not sure that will end well for him. Suddenly noticing the silence he turns to the now still girl, her eyes open glinting darkly and his mouth pops open in horror because of course, Farah’s right; she's acting. Oh hell he's got this very wrong, she's sitting up and the way the girl stares at the headmistress flushes ice through his veins; pure hatred.

“I wonder if anyone will believe you.” Besides him she takes a furious breath and he shuffles slightly, looking between the pair; now completely understanding Farah’s fury as the girl glares at her. Certain that she hasn't lost her morals and won't hurt her, his main concern is the evil pouring from the young girl, directed at his fairy; she would kill her on the spot, he can feel it. “I doubt it, my story’s the better one. It's what they'll whisper in the halls when this is all over. They’ll say, Beatrix was damaged; everyone knew that, but the headmistress was fucking obsessed.”

“Callum was clearly trying to help you, why did you kill him?” Attention flicking to Farah as her powers activate once more he almost misses the evil smile that spreads over Beatrix’s face. 

“They’ll say Dowling went to her cell every night for a week and violently prodded her fragile mind.” He can't help the shock that crosses his face, the manipulation, the evil, he's never seen so much in one person; not even in Rosalind. Fury is rolling off of his partner in waves, she's going to snap and when she steps towards the cage he follows immediately, regardless of the bracelets and the fact she's locked in; he absolutely wants this demon nowhere near his love. 

“There's nothing fragile about you.” The laughter on her face faulters for just a moment and she winces as her mind is pushed. “Where did you go with Bloom? Did she help you break into my office?”

“Beatrix’s screams echoed through the school.” He should get Farah out of here now, somethings very wrong and the girl is clearly trying to push her buttons. Her fury now barely contained.

“The burned ones that have appeared since you arrived, do you have something to do with them?” Remembering the night of the first attack, standing in her office as she told him it was all connected; she was right again, he's sure of it. 

“Then one night, the screaming stopped.” There's a pregnant pause and his eyes seek his partner, she's too still, too quiet and far too angry. “No one knows what happened to the poor girl, but everyone knows who did it.” Farah’s chin lifts as she tries to take a deep breath; he can feel the pressure in his own chest building. 

“Beatrix, you are not the victim here.”

“Maybe not to you.” She's laughing, actually laughing at the powerful woman. “But I can't promise the rest of the school will agree.” Tense next to him, they should definitely leave right now. 

“Farah, let's go.” She doesn't budge. 

“Sorry, was that not the story you wanted to hear? _Shocking._ “ He feels her fury snap at the word; strange. Her magic is thrumming through the bond, desperate to explode and he watches with concern as her lips twitch angrily before she scoffs and stalks away. 

Taking a moment to watch after her worriedly, he hurries to catch up; she's paused to wait just outside the building but only until he's clear of the door and then she's stalking off. It seems like a trivial thing but they almost always walk side by side so he knows how bad this is. Magic crackling wildly, she's about to snap he can physically feel it and he realises her anger at him won't help. She's losing control. Reaching a copse of trees on the edge of the field he figures now might be better, rather than taking the energy into the school. 

“Farah?” Only a few paces in front of him she stops dead, spinning around to face him. 

“What?” Even in the dim light from the lamposts he can see her rage, feel it through every fibre in his body. Voice dripping with venom. 

“Talk to me.” 

“Talk to you? Talk to you?! When you think so little of me? When you think I'm capable of harming someone so easily?” She is wild, her voice deadly and her hair is almost static as her eyes turn blue. This isn't her he reminds himself, it's the trauma, the exhaustion, the raw power and the pressure of everything pushing in on her. 

“Farah.” The air around them is tense with magic, the silence of the early morning; eerie.

“Do not ‘Farah’ me!” She’s mocking him and he deserves it. “You don't get to doubt me and then expect me to confide in you, I felt it, your fear of me. You think I'm like her don't you? Say it!” He knows exactly who she means and she's so far off base, but the rage is seeping through the bond and his own temper is flaring as the feeling of magic spreads through him.

“Thats insane and you know it! You’re nothing like Rosalind, you're the only person making those comparisons and it needs to stop. Enough already.” She looks murderous but he's on a role. “Tell me. Tell me what she did to you, stop being so damn stubborn. You aren't alone for heavens sake!”

“I was in there though, wasn't I? You looked at me like you didn't know who I was, who I am!” 

“You’re right, I did! For a split second I doubted you because of your power and your anger and I'm sorry that I did that. I was scared for you! I'm human Farah and that means sometimes I fuck up.” 

“Stop.” She’s backing away from him suddenly, the vibrating magic around them hitting it's peak, his rage fading as her stares at her hands, they look encased in blue gloves. Hand going up towards her he calls out to her. 

“Please, you need to calm down right now okay?” The desperation he feels seeps into his voice, it's gone too far.

“I can't.” Gone is her fury, she's beginning to look terrified and he realises it's travelling up her arms. It's hard to make out what it is, beginning to cover her like blue fire except it's not fire; more like the substance or lack of, that her shield is made from. Energy perhaps but he's certain it's bad. 

“Listen to me, yes you can. Take a deep breath and listen to my voice. You can do this Farah don't let it consume you.” It's a futile effort he can already see it, can barely see a part of her that isn't covered as it heads for her chest and as he watches she raises slightly from the ground. Her body suspended by pure power. The bond tugs on him and he knows what to do, risky as fuck but he doesn't even care. So he runs towards her, and wraps his arms around her, pulling her down and pinning her own arms to her sides as tight as he can. The bond sings as the blue vibrates through his own skin and he's sure it should hurt but it doesn't, maybe its the bond or her power recognising him but despite the prickly feeling there is no pain. Closing his eyes he tries to calm her, their bodies intertwined with the raw power, knows he can he just needs to focus but her chest is heaving against him, her body shaking from effort. A sudden tiny breeze has him opening his eyes and over his shoulder for a whole second he’s certain he's seeing _wings_. Delicate, powerful, beautiful; blue wings. He blinks trying to clear his vision but they're gone when he looks again, surely he hasn't just imagined that. 

The prickling across his body is fading, the strange blue power easing and the woman in his arms is sagging, so he drops to his knees with her. “Farah?” Her head raises to look at him, her eyes the most beautiful brown again as the last of the blue begins to fade. 

“I’m so sorry. I didn't mean-”

“I know. I didn't either.” Lifting a hand to her cheek her strokes his thumb across it. “Can you move?” 

“I think so.” Experimentally she tests her limbs and nods, he stands pulling her to her feet. The air around them is so different from the chaos only minutes before. 

“Are you tired?”

“A little, but I think we need to talk.” 

“You need to tell me everything.” She sucks in a breath as he takes her hand, magic humming through the bond. “The nightmares, all of it because I need to help you and I can't with this secret that you're keeping from me.” 

“You’re going to be upset.”

“I’m already upset.” He squeezes her hand a little tighter as they walk, the chill beginning to set it.

“I'm sorry.” 

“No, please stop that. I'm not upset with you. I'm upset with watching you shatter and trying to piece you back together again, I’d do it a thousand times over but your keeping some of the pieces and you need to share.” She turns her head to smile sadly at him. “When I was injured you took my pain, you always have but this is my version of that for you. I can't use magic so it has to be the more human way; talking Farah. No more secrets, we agreed.” 

“I was going to tell you. I meant it but-” 

“Things got chaotic I know. Which is why we're doing this now. Someone hurt you, repeatedly and I’ve certainly pieced a few things together. Do you remember your nightmare?” 

“Not really, though it's always the same kind of memory.” 

“You asked me to kill you. Or at least you asked someone to kill you, begged in fact.” She groans softly. “I can't tell you what I felt in that moment. I can't, I won't live in a world without you and the thought-.” She stops, a hand cupping his face. 

“When I said that I was stuck reliving a memory and I won't tell you I didn't mean it because at the time I did. But you are forgetting one thing Saul, I have you to live for now.” Taking a deep breath he smiles widely. 

“There is nothing I wouldn't do for you Farah, not a thing. Don't ever think otherwise, You could not push me away if you tried and I will do everything I can to keep you with me.” Taking her hand they move forward again silently, towards her suite. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

His eyes seek hers as they sit opposite each other on his bed, legs crossed and hot drinks in hand. Having changed into one of his shirts; that he's been looking for, her hair is down and her legs are bare. There's a new kind of vulnerability about her and it makes her look years younger. Taking a sip of his coffee, since he figures he's unlikely to get sleep anyway, he waits for her to speak. 

I don't know where to start.” Her voice is quiet, her face nervous in the low light of the room.

“When did it start?” 

“First year.” Forcing down the rage, he tries not to react; if he does she’ll close up.

“The was an air fairy, like Beatrix; we weren't friends. But we knew each other through someone close to us, things were already sour and then there was an incident. I wasn't involved in the actual thing itself but it was me she was mad at and so a few weeks later, her and her boyfriend cornered me in the east wing one Friday night.” Tagging a sip from her cup, her right hand traces a scar on her thigh. “I shouldn't have been there, as you know I was very routine but I had wanted a book from the war room and I figured I’d sneak in to get it. I don't know how they knew I was there.” Reaching out he holds the hand on her thigh, rubbing circles over the back of it. 

“What happened next?” 

“They were angry, so angry.” Her voice is a pained whisper. “At first I thought they just wanted an argument but then I could feel their rage. I tried to run but he grabbed me and dumped me on the table; pinned me down.” Swallowing he takes another deep breath, his nostrils flaring. “I didn’t know what was going to happen and I was kicking so hard, I swear I really did try to get away.” Squeezing her hand harder, he knows that of course she did. 

“Farah you were being held down, if you couldn't get free then there's not much else you could have done. What did the fairy do?”

“She shocked me.” Pieces click into place in his brain, scars, burns, Beatrix... 

“Electricity?”

“Yes. The pain was indescribable and generally that's what I experience in my nightmares.” She doesn't talk about the spasms but she doesn't need to, he's seen them with his own eyes. She gives him a watery smile and they both take another sip of drink. 

“What happened then? How did you get away?”

“My powers were good but not defensively back then, I had only ever used my shield once and that had been an accident. Ben and Rose found me, Rosalind with them; they had worked out that I wasn’t where I’d usually be and had rightly thought something was wrong.” Holy hell he's even more thankful for his friend than usual, he may well have saved her life. “Rosalind sent them back to their rooms but I couldn't stand, the twitches were impossible; so Ben carried me back to the dorm. I don't remember much of the journey, just his fury; his sadness. I spent the next day in bed because the twitches were so bad and Rosalind eventually gave me something to help ease them.”

“Why didn't you tell me? I don't remember you ever staying in bed all day?” certainly he would remember that. 

“You were away that weekend, you and Andreas were visiting with his family.” The mention of Andreas makes him wince and she leans forwards, cup discarded on the table and places a hand on his thigh. There's more to say, he can feel it.

“What happened to them? What was their punishment?” Has to know, can't imagine having walked around the school next to these people not knowing. 

“Nothing.” Choking on the last sip of coffee, his eyes narrow. 

“I'm sorry?”

“Nothing, they both went on to continue their full time at Alfea.” She's so calm about it that it makes him furious, her dainty hands remove the china from his own probably worried he’ll smash it. “Before you get too angry you should let me finish.” Confidence seeps from her and it's so strange, considering. “I was angry that they didn't get punished but Ben was furious, I know he confronted the man but both of them denied that conversation happened.” It seems unusual to picture angry Ben having a go at someone, but it brings a small smile to his face; both of them would do anything for her. “Unfortunatly the reason the air fairy was allowed to stay became very clear a month later. That night had given Rosalind an idea, one that she latched onto and put into effect.” His stomach rolls, he doesn't like where this is going. 

“Farah?” Her demeanour has changed and with clarity he realizes they aren't even at the root of this yet, it's about to get worse. A tear slides down her cheek and he hastens to wipe it away. 

“Rosalind decided that it was my weakness, and as you know I wasn't allowed any of those; she wanted me at my best. So she enlisted the girl to help me get over the fear.” Bile rises up his throat, tears pricking his own eyes; oh God. “I gained an extra training session, the fairy would shock me repeatedly and I was supposed to mentally fight it. I was supposed to stay quiet about it, but sometimes it got out of hand and Ben caught me trying to patch myself up one night. He wanted to tell you, begged me to but I was too afraid, I knew you'd be upset but what if they hurt you too?” His chest is tight, tears openly falling as her own do. 

“I would have protected you.” 

“I know, and then you would have gotten hurt. Six sessions in, my shield was growing and improving and it stopped, I thought it was over. I was so wrong, but I trusted Rosalind, thought she knew best and wanted to make me better for my own good. Instead of ending; the attacks became random, a couple of times a month, she’d get me if I was in the corridor alone; but her favourite-” Biting her lip, wet eyes meet his. “She wanted my mental defences to work when I was at my weakest; when I was asleep.” Mouth popping open in horror he moves closer, so their legs are touching, he thinks about how strong her shield is now and how protective it is when she's unaware; not a fucking surprise. “Sometimes I would be asleep in my bed and they would come, shock me or suffocate me; anything to make my powers activate. I stopped sleeping because the nightmares and fear became too much, so Ben started making the sleep draught, to help. Then towards the end of first year the attacks stopped suddenly and didn't restart until third year, I don't know why; I always just assumed she was busy doing other things. By then the attacks were few and far between, things were improving and I was glad because our bond had grown by then and I didn't want you feeling that pain. I kept taking the sleep draught because I struggled and I always felt on edge waiting for both of them to jump out on me. Then on graduation day it came to a head. I was more tired than usual and so unfortunately when they jumped me in the corridor, Rosalind finally got what she wanted, I reacted involuntarily. My shield went up and wiped the girl out, knocking her over the bannister. She hit the floor hard, I was so horrified, I ran to check her and she was unconscious but alive. Rosalind clapped. Actually clapped.”

His eyes are wide, he knew it would be bad but this, year's of torture; right under his nose. “Did she-?”

“She lived, though I never saw her again.” He swallows, unsure whether he's relieved or not that she didn't kill her.

Pulling her into his arms he holds her as she releases a sob, years of holding the secret in has her usual walls collapsing. “They never should have done that, never, you are too precious Farah Dowling. Do you hear me? No one will ever touch you again for as long as I live.” Kissing her head he holds her as close as he physically can, the bond sharing their pain until she's quieter, his own heart shattered with her pain. Pulling away she's suddenly on her knees on front of him, his face in her hand; just as a thought crosses his mind.

“Who were they?” She stiffens, eyes darkening as she turns her face from his and he knows; impossibly but instinctively he knows this is why it's been a secret for so long. “Farah.”

“Her name was Aline.” It's instantly familiar, he can picture the brunette fairy in his head. 

“Didn’t she date Andreas for a bit?” Saul had been furious when he had found out because his friend was already seeing someone. 

“Yes, but before that she dated-” Biting her lip, her nerves slam through the bond but he's no longer listening. 

“Dylan.” His insides burn, melting in their own acid as the final pieces click. Aline dated Dylan, was the girl he cheated on Farah with; the boy he beat the living shit out of. 

_“there was an incident. I wasn't involved in the actual thing itself but it was me she was mad at and so a few weeks later, her and her boyfriend cornered me in the east wing”_ Her words come back from only minutes ago to haunt him. 

Oh God. He's responsible for this, they attacked her because he defended her. That's why they picked that weekend had known he wouldn't be around. Shuffling back on the bed he moves away as she reaches for him, her sobs like arrows through his heart.

“Saul.” Oh God, he can't breathe, years of torture because he beat someone up for her. He's responsible, for the pain, the scars, the nightmares and the power; all because he made an angry choice. There's no way he can believes he can look her in the eyes ever again and he's on his feet before he can stop himself, pushing his feet in his shoes. Farah deserves so much better and he's let her down for decades. She's moving behind him, but as her hand reaches his waist he pulls away from her touch and her words. “No, please don't leave me.” Freezing, he almost turns to look at her, the agony in her voice destroying him but he needs time to breathe; has to go.

“I promise I’ll be back but I need a minute.” He runs, the door slamming behind him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- Ben -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- 

Hanging up the phone he lifts himself from the chair at his desk, he’d only planned half an hour of awake time for this batch of healing potion but of course something’s happened. Years of being their friend means he's pretty sure where the specialist is right now and he knows she's aware too, but she's right; he’s probably the only one that can help him at the minute. Pulling on his coat he heads outside and just as he thought; there he is. Sat on top of the giant training mat, head in his hands; he doesn't look up as Ben joins him, lowering a hand on his shoulder sympathetically, before sitting next to him. 

“She called you?” His friends voice is raspy, hurt and he hates it. 

“She did. She’s worried.” Temper flaring Saul scoffs at him, his head lifting to look at him. 

“Of course she is. Bloody fairy, she shouldn't. I did this to her, my choices did this to her.” 

“What happened?” Farah’s explained that she told him everything, but he can tell there was a catalyst. 

“I forgot to make her take the draught, she woke from a nightmare and wanted to see Beatrix and it was such a bad idea. She lost it, I've never seen her like that. Not even when she trapped Rosalind. We argued and the magic consumed her, Ben I-” He pauses and glances around before leaning closer. “I saw wings.” 

“Wings?” That's a shock, that kind of magic has been dead for a long time, though Farah is extremely powerful and so he shouldn't be surprised. “Holy shit you’re sure?”

“I wasn't.” The man besides him admits into the darkness “It was so brief I thought I'd imagined it, but I’m certain now, it's so clear when I think about it. I haven't told her yet, wanted to talk about the other stuff first.”

“Thats a discussion for later, what happened then?” 

“I calmed her down and we went upstairs; she told me everything. Jesus Ben how do I live with knowing what I did?” A hand runs across his forehead. 

“It’s difficult, it won't ever go away.” The man eyes him surprised. 

“I hold a responsibility for it too. She told you we found her?” 

“Yes thank you for everything you did, for her Ben; I mean it.” 

“What she probably didn't tell you is that when I realised something was wrong that night, I sought out Rosalind to help us. I’d been in the dorm with her, and we realised that Farah was late back, she always spent evenings in the dorm read in, wanting to be the best. We agreed to look for her, the others said they’d let us know if she came back. We'd been looking a while and then I realised she would be able to help us track her. I never dreamt we’d find her how we did and I never in a million years thought she would use it to torture her. I'm responsible for that.” 

“Ben no, you saved her.” The specialists voice is defiant.

“Using her worst enemy and created years of torment in the process. I will never forgive myself for that.” Saul winces. “But Farah is here with us, alive and powerful in all her glory. If you let this beat you then Rosalind has won again.” His friend sighs. “I love Farah like a sister and she's been there for me more times than I could count, but she's your everything isn't she?” 

“Absolutely.” 

“Take this advice from someone who knows what its like to lose that; don't. She loves you and even with all the stress recently, she has still been happier than I've see her in years.” Sadness fills his heart at the thought of Rose and he pushes it down; it's not the time. 

“Thanks Ben.” Saul climbs to his feet and offers a hand to him, he takes it gratefully. “Is she mad?” 

“She was very upset on the phone but I tried to convince her to get some rest. What does the bond tell you?” Honestly it's like the man forgets about it sometimes. Saul takes a deep breath. 

“She’s calm, asleep maybe.” 

“Go to her, try not to piss her off again.” His friend grins sheepishly and then he's running as Ben himself heads back to bed. 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- Saul -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Entering the room he finds immediately with a little pride that he was right, she's curled up asleep in the armchair by his dresser and taking in the evidence of tear tracks down her face makes his heart hurt. Stripping to his boxers, he walks over to her; sliding her small frame into his arms. She doesn't wake as he carries her to their bed, her hair hanging over his arms as she subconsciously turns into him. 

“I will never let anyone hurt you, ever again.”


	8. Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With so many questions floating through their heads out favourite couple take a quiet day before anymore chaos happens. Ben has a few thoughts to offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don’t own Fate or Winx. I just wish I did so that Silrah would be a thing and Farah would not be plant food.
> 
> Notes: Usually I follow the episodes for order but this is more of a filler chapter so that some questions can be answered. Let me know what you think! X

The scent of vanilla and honey invades his senses as his body starts to wake from his deep sleep and he doesn't need to open his eyes to know who the warm body wrapped around him belongs too. Her head on his shoulder, legs intertwined, his arms tighten around her; bringing her impossibly closer. Fingers trailing across his chest alert him to the fact she's actually awake and it's all the encouragement he needs to force his eyes open. Brilliant brown eyes stare into his own, a gentle smile on her face; his brilliant fairy. The light pouring in through the window makes her skin looks as though it’s glowing. 

“Good morning.” Leaning down for a kiss, her lips meet him half way. 

“Mm good morning indeed.” Taking in her delicate features he realises her eyes are clear of sleep and he knows she's been up a while.

“Do you want coffee?” Being surrounded by her is waking up an entirely different craving though and he trails his hand down her side to slide up under his shirt. 

“Coffee is not what I had in mind.” Humming, her lips place gentle kisses across his chest as he turns more toward her, his fingers finding her underwear or rather a lack of. Groaning at the realisation, he moves to find her core stroking the folds gently as she whimpers, her own hand heading south down his chest. It takes seconds for her to dampen under his touch and then he's sliding a finger in, her body arching against him. Thrusting gently in and out he's enraptured by her facial expressions, her eyes hooded and dark; her breathing heavy. Pressing another finger in to join the first, his body jolts as she raises a leg over his to give him better access; she's incredible. Head still on his chest she swipes her tongue over a nipple, soothing it straight away with a warm puff of air from between her lips. “Farah.” Moving away from him suddenly makes his hand slide from her and he groans at the loss but before he even has a moment to complain, she's pushing his boxers down and climbing over him. His hands sliding over her thighs to grasp her hips, ready to help guide her as she impales herself on him. He will never tire of having her, of being inside of her and loving her; she's everywhere and they both moan loudly as she slides down onto him. 

Holding still for a moment he takes in the mussed long hair from her sleep, dark eyes and the fact she's only wearing his t-shirt, now bunched around her waist; she's heaven sent. Taking a deep breath he watches mesmorised as she lifts herself as high as she can and then slides back down, picking up the rhythm everytime she does it; her hand on his chest bracing herself. Head tipped back, neck showing, he lifts them slightly more into a sitting position so he can reach the smooth skin. “Saul.” Biting into her neck forces his name from her lips as she pants, his hips matching hers as his hands help force her up and down. The pressure building in him needs to be let go but there's no way he's going over without her, thumb going for her nub he rubs circles on the swollen heated flesh. The sounds coming from her make him feel delirious with pleasure and he presses his lips frantically against hers. Suddenly hurtling over the edge he has mere seconds to enjoy the look on her face as she shatters before his own release makes his eyes slam shut. 

Panting she collapses onto him, her breath tickling his chest and she tries to roll off. Tightening his arms around her he whispers in her ear. “Don’t move.” Brown eyes meeting his she relaxes back onto him, their bodies still connected. 

“I’ll squash you.” Laughing jostles both their bodies, her hand pulling the cover over them. 

“Even if that was possible I wouldn't care, let's stay like this forever.” It's an unrealistic thought but it allows them time to lay together before the world interrupts. The fairy in his arms feels different than usual, a feeling that he can't quite put his finger on as his eyes slide shut. 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- Farah -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- 

The office around her is blissfully quiet as the sun begins to set on another day; the day far less dramatic than the last few weeks and looking out over the grounds she can't help but wonder how long it will stay like it, how long her blissful bubble will last. The leap between her best friend and herself should have been taken long ago, they've wasted so much of their lives and parts of herself she didn't even know existed. Deep in thought, a warm gentle buzz of the bond gives her seconds of warning before strong arms slide around her waist. 

“Hello beautiful.” 

“Hi.” His hands run lightly up and down the side of her dress as though he's warming her up, her lips meeting his as she turns her head over her shoulder; heat rising between them. 

“If you could just wait until you're alone, that would be great.” Pulling away from her partner she turns to face her old friend, already seated in one of the leather armchairs, he's grinning at her. 

“Evening Ben.” Saul pulls her into his side, his voice teasing and much louder than a whisper. 

“We could just pretend he isn't here, he would leave.” His eyebrows waggle as she laughs, Ben scoffing. 

“That would be a shame because I brought strawberry tea and chocolates.” The man beside her groans because he knows she’ll be excited at the prospect of both. Tugging his hand she leads him to the couch, pushing him down first so that she can grab the cups and some boiling water from her urn. Placing it all on the table, her and Ben busy themselves distributing their drinks; Saul beaming as she hands him his mug full of coffee before slipping her shoes off. Leaning back into her specialist, she tucks her legs up underneath her; teacup in her hand. 

“Tell me.” Feeling their gazes snap to her she adds, “I can tell there's something you want to talk about.” Suspecting it's Ben that wants to talk she's surprised when the voice comes from next to her. 

“I want to talk about last night.” The liquid in her teacup sloshes slightly, shes not eager to relive their late night conversation. Anxiety must flood through the bond because his hand squeezes her side tighter. “Not that, it's about the power you showed outside.” Relaxing slightly, she nods.

“I was angry.” The words that fall from her mouth aren't helpful she realises, Saul already knows that fact because he was there and she suspects he's already told the botanist. 

“Yes, terrifyingly so and beautiful too but I- Farah what do you remember?” There's something he's keeping from her, she can feel it and her curiosity burns.

“It was a strange, raw and painful power. I couldn't breathe and I certainly couldn't control it. Then you were there, arms around me and it grounded me; the power felt different after that, manageable. Why?” Her eyes meet his, waiting for his own reveal but it's the other that answers. 

“Have you felt any different since? Noticed any changes?”

It's odd that he asks that because she has noticed things today. “Yes.” 

“Such as?” Saul is tense beside her as he takes a swig. 

“Its easier to call my magic forward. It's always been easy it is a part of me after all but it's almost as though I don't have to think about it. Twice today I've gone to pick up a pen and found it already in my hand.” He nods, seemingly unsurprised. “What am I missing?” Her partner shifts her slightly so that she's facing him, her bare legs falling from the couch to cross in front of her.

“Farah I- once I got to you and grabbed you I saw something over your shoulder.” Confusion sweeps through her, where is this going? “ _Wings._ Farah, you had wings.” The teacup slips from her hand, Saul trying to grab it as her whole body freezes. The hot red liquid spills over her legs and the floor as time seems to stand still, her heart thumping in her chest. There's movement around her but she can't make it out, her eyes blurry as she delves into her memory for any indicator that he's correct; finding nothing. 

“Thats impossible.” Voice but a whisper, there's a rushing in her ears; she's never dreamed it possible, he has to be wrong. “You’re wrong.” Vision clearing she realises he's no longer in front of her and a tug on her legs draws her gaze; the man in question is on his knees next to her running a cloth down her legs. His face is pinched tightly, glowering at the red marks blooming across her skin as her hand reaches for his. 

“I’m not wrong, I'll show you in a minute.” His voice is soft and her heart rate begins to slow. “Does it hurt?” Shaking her head gently to reassure him has her receiving a pang of guilt through the bond, her old scars revealling themselves; the cream having been wiped away. 

“Got it!” Ben appears next to them with a salve and she instantly feels bad as she notices how out of breath he is, she hadn't realised he’d left. 

“You didn't have to run, I'm fine.” At their glares she closes her mouth and watches as her partner smooths the stuff across the burns, biting her lip to contain the moan from how nice it feels. Once done, they are all seated again; Saul holding a fresh cup of tea for her and she bristles grumpily because he won't let her hold it. 

“I want you to see it for yourself.” She smiles at him and the level of trust he always puts in her, nodding in confirmation her eyes slide shut before reopening, glowing bright blue as she reaches a hand for his cheek. Instantly she sees their argument, her mind whirling as the blue engulfes her; feeling as his determination and risk taking sets in. Finally she sees the wings, sparkling blue and undeniably present before she withdraws, a smile on his face as their bond warms through their veins. 

“How?” The word barely a whisper she turns to Ben.

“Farah, we've always known that you’re very powerful so we shouldn't be too surprised.” His tone is admonishing but the pride she should feel doesn't come. 

“Not _that_ powerful. I was losing control, I'm not strong enough physically to harness it.” 

“But you did!” Saul offers her teacup and she takes a mouthful, her tongue swiping the excess from her lips. “I did some research after Saul told me and I think the bond has something to do with it. Think about it, you were out of control and scared, both of you felt as though something was wrong. But that changed didn't it?” 

“I suppose so, when our bodies connected I calmed.” A hand runs down her arm and she smiles at the man beside her. 

“And it was then that the wings emerged.” The energy from Ben is almost electric as though they've stumbled on something truly amazing; perhaps they have. “Saul, what made you reach for her?” 

“I don't know really, it felt right and I knew there was a risk because I didn't know if it was dangerous but the bond was all for it.” She can't help the shudder that ripples through her at him taking that risk. 

“Exactly, look a bond like yours is extremely rare as is the ancient power of transformation. I think your bond sensed Farah struggling and when you touched it helped her back into control so she could harness it.” Eyes glowing blue, the box of chocolates shoot across the table onto her lap; effortlessly. Ben's hand gestures to the use of magic as an example. “See, Farah you didn't even need a hand or wrist movement to do that.” 

“True, though it drains me quicker I think. Although moving the chocolates didn't, probably because we're touching.” His hand tightens on her side again as she pops a chocolate into her mouth. 

“That could be because of the large display last night, or perhaps you haven't harnessed it completely. Saul, last night did you feel as though it was draining you?” 

“Not at all, it felt as though it should have hurt once the blue covered me too, but it didn't. Prickled maybe but I don't think it used any of my energy.” Ben's nodding.

“I think it's working as an energy source but because you are each others it's more of a constant source. An ocean rather than a puddle. Over a long period of time it would probably drain one of you, most likely you Saul.” There's an undertone of warning there and she doesn't miss it.

“Oh well, if she needs it, she needs it.” Turning to him horrified, he merely shrugs unapologetically and hands her the tea again. “Don’t look at me like that unless you can truthfully say you wouldn't do the same in return.”   
Cheeks warming she drains the last of her tea, the sunlight almost gone, so with a quick blink and an eye colour change she has the lamps flash on. 

“Why now though?” Turning back towards Ben she watches as he drains his own cup and she flicks a chocolate over to him, just as her partner attempts to steal his own. “Mine.” It's a teasing whisper and at his pout she gives in. 

“I suspect the loss of control was because of the trauma and recent stress.” They're both nodding but he's not done. “As far as the bond helping to channel it to a positive power, I would assume we’re correct and it has indeed been a soulmate bond this entire time, in which case the fact that you recently- connected in every way.” Her cheeks warm once more and she smirks as Bens own face shows a flush. Saul sniggers beside her. “You’ve accepted each other entirely because you're together, something that the connections wanted all along. It's likely that the bond will be even stronger now, unbreakable perhaps.” He beams.

“So I can't run off with the fairy down the road?” Appalled, she swats his arm and he merely winks at her. “Careful woman, turns out I'm precious goods.” 

“Its hilarious that you think you can do better, best be glad that someone like Farah has taken pity on you.” Ben's quip has them all roaring with laughter, genuine smiles on their face. 

“At least between the extra power and the connection she should be pretty invincible right?” The specialists serious question breaks the good mood instantly. 

“Only if you're with me.” Hands connecting, a tug from his pulls her closer and she sinks into his embrace. 

“Always.” Her heart sings. 

“Well I’d rather we didn't test that particular theory, I don't know the answer. If your link is that strong then your lives could be tied; in the same way you've always felt each others pain, it could mean if one of you died, you wouldn't die so long as the other lived. But it could also mean that if one of you died you both could. If either are even possible.” 

“Well we’ll find out eventually.” Stiffening beneath her, her partner frowns and his expression darkens. 

“What do you mean?” Both men's eyes are on her, concern rolling off of them. 

“There's been a lot of Rosalind talk recently, I'm just worried we're missing something. If she gets free-.”

“She won't.” Sauls voice is defiant in her ear, muscles tense around her.

“It’s highly unlikely.” Ben forever being the optimist. 

“She won't hesitate to kill me.” The words seems to suck the air from the room, no one takes a breath. “It will be her first stop and we should prepare for that. I'm the only thing standing in her way and she won't want to risk me trapping her again, besides I imagine she will get a great deal of pleasure from it.”

“Farah- I won't let that happen. She won't ever hurt you again.” His voice is quiet, strained and she turns to his worried face, pressing her lips to his. 

“I hope it doesn't but we would be foolish to not consider it. The timing of all of this is quite coincidental. Something is coming, I can feel it.” Her voice sounds foreign, dark and low. 

“We’ll be ready. Besides if all else fails you can just fly away.” Just like that tension is broken again as she snorts at Bens response, Saul relaxing slightly beside her. 

“We should all get some dinner. Ben?”

“Absoloutely.” 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- Saul -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Leaning back in the hot water until he’s resting against the side of the tub he pulls the wet naked fairy against his chest and hums in satisfaction. Deciding to take a bath together was a nothing short of a fantastic idea and he pats himself on the back for it. His fairy is beyond relaxed and it warms him to see, he’s so on edge all the time recently because she’s constantly pulled taut like a live wire and so allowing the soft bubbles to kiss their skin is perfection. Her head tucked under his his chin, brown eyes on the ceiling as her hands trail over the arms wrapped around her, their bodies intertwined. Long hair still pinned impossibly high so it doesn’t get wet means that every time she moves slightly it tickles his face and yet he could not be happier. 

“I’ve been thinking.” The candlelight in the room is starting to make him feel drowsy and her quiet voice brings him back to her. 

“Uh-oh” Tilting her head to look at him her eyes glow just for a fraction of a second and he knows he’s in trouble as cold water from the shower head above dribbles down onto him. “Farah no.” His voice is a whine as trying to move out of its path pushes them impossibly closer and she’s laughing so hard that he's amazed she can breathe; it’s a beautiful sight to see. The water stops raining down, the chill across his skin causing goosebumps and he glowers at the beautiful woman between his legs. “You’re pure evil.” 

“I think we should do some war games with the kids, think about getting them trained.” Hesitation pours through the bond alongside fear. “I will do everything in my power to protect you, them and the school but it would be helpful if worst case scenario they can defend themselves at least a little.”

“I agree, _we_ can’t be everywhere at once and they shouldn’t have to fight but they could at least learn to defend.” Worrying her lip, he turns her and slides her towards him so she’s on her front. The thought of training the students to be soldiers is reminding her of their own horrifying experiences. “You aren’t like her, you won’t be like her and even if you started heading that way I would stop you. I promise.” 

“Tomorrow we plan then?” Beaming she reaches for his lips, her body pressed up against him. 

“Tomorrow.”


	9. Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With training in full force Farah is disheartened, Saul is reminiscent and Ben is... Well Ben. Time is something that don't have a lot of and things are starting to fall apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fate or Winx. As always with this story, some parts are directly taken from the show and I don't own them. ❤️

The sun shines brightly through the windows of the assembly hall creating beautiful patterns on the floor as she looks down at the students in front of her. Thankful for Ben and Sauls presence either side of her, a united front as always while she speaks to the youngsters. 

“It's been decided that we will begin training for all students, you know from the Queens visit the threats that we now face on a daily basis and it's important that we are ready for any such events. Fairy's and Specialists will be matched together and we expect you to learn to work as a team. I cannot stress the importance of working together with each other, you need to rely on your counterpart.” Her gaze drifts to her right to meet Sauls eyes and he offers her a warm smile to help dampen her nerves. “We will do our best to show each and every one of you the best defensive and offensive techniques for each magic. Trust me when I say I understand how worrying this must be for all of you and if you need to talk to someone then please do, our doors are open to you all. Training will commence this afternoon, with most other lessons being cancelled and you can collect your timetables from Aisha.” She gestures to the girl at the age table, surrounded by papers and what she knows is a checklist of students names. “Does anyone have any questions?” Only two hands go up and she gestures to the first. 

“Are we safe?” The young boy is a first year and the question hits her hard.

“Know that I will always do my best to protect you and the school as will the other professors, this is merely a precaution, it's vital that you all learn at least how to defend yourselves. One cannot know the future we face and its best to be prepared. That being said, if anyone wants to end their schooling and leave you are free to choose to do so.” She feels his nerves settle slightly but it doesn't make her heart feel any lighter. Gesturing to the final hand, the young girl is vibrating with eagerness, ready to prove herself she presumes. 

“We’ll be taught offensive magic as well?” 

“Yes, though I cannot stress enough, If anyone should use their magic on another student there will be swift consequences. The burned ones are your enemy, not your classmates.” The girl nods. “You are dismissed, don't forget your schedules.” 

Stepping towards her specialist she feels his calm envelope her just by standing next to him. The children scatter and she's glad to see Terra and the other winx girls (minus Stella) join Aisha to offer her assistance. “Its going to be fine Farah.” Raising a hand to rub across her forehead she eyes him warily. 

“They’re scared Saul, this is a nightmare that I never wanted them to live.” He moves closer discreetly, his hand brushing her elbow and easing her headache instantly, beaming at him she tries to express her thanks with the bond. 

“You’re welcome.” His voice lowers. “Did you get any sleep last night?” 

“A little.” The green liquid was often preventing nightmares but she couldn't switch off her brain to sleep, instead she had laid staring at the man she was wrapped around. Awed that even in sleep he held her so close and so tenderly. 

“Why don't you take a break? Ben and I can handle things for a little while and then you’ll be fresh for this afternoon.” Eyes genuinely showing concern she actually considers it. 

“Maybe I'll rest in my office.” It's a clear compromise and so he gives her a hesitant smile.

“Make sure you do, I promise i’ll wake you.” 

“Well I think that went well.” Ben appears next to them, a relieved smile on his face. 

“Thank you both for standing with me.” 

“Always Farah.” She laughs as they speak at the same time before mock glaring at each other. Maybe with her best friends by her side they can win the battle once more. 

“I’ll be in my office.” Leaving them she feels Sauls eyes on her as he appreciates her figure hugging dress and sends him a sly wink over her shoulder at his wide eyes, just as Ben thumps him in the arm for being so obvious. Reaching her sanctuary she becomes immediately aware that a break won't be as simple as she thought, there's a queue of students outside her door and it turns out most have questions but didn't want to raise their hand. Sighing she sees them all, one by one until there's no more than an hour until lunchtime. As the last one leaves she closes her door and sinks tiredly onto the couch length ways, legs crossing carefully so not to damage the material with her heels; eyes fluttering shut.

~~~~~

“Farah?” A gentle thumb brushes her cheek as she forces her heavy eyes open to see her partner hovering above her. 

“No.”

“No?” Lips quirking to show his amusement, she tugs on him and pulls him down to lay by her side. Rolling into him, she sighs deeply as he strokes what must be tired bags under her eyes. “Did you sleep long?” 

“Whats the time?” Eyes glowing, her door clicks shut and locks as she lifts a leg over him to snuggle in further, eyes closing again.

“Half 11.” She doesn't miss the way his breathing hitches as she moves closer.

“Half an hour maybe? There was a queue of students here when I got back.” He sighs, running a hand down her arm. 

“You should have text me, I would of come and helped.” Her dress is a wrap around so the fabric raises where it meets and she doesn't need to open her eyes to know it's caught his attention, one hand finding her bare thigh in the gap.

“Saul.” It's a soft moan into the silence of the room but he gently presses a kiss to her lips, his hand withdrawing. 

“Shh, sleep Farah. You can have a late lunch, I promise I will wake you.” Breathing already evening out, she drifts off inhaling in his scent, face tucked into his shirt. 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- Saul -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

There's a chill in the air that has nothing to do with the actual cool weather, instead it's radiating from the beautiful woman beside him. Her body is coiled tight, though it doesn't show to anyone but him, like a snake ready to strike at any minute and he knows it's worry, doesn't need the bond to be able to sense that. Back rigid, she clasps her umbrella in her hands and most would think its for show, it's been raining after all but he can tell you with absolute certainty that she could wield it as a very effective weapon should the need arise. A glance down has him struggling to suppress a chuckle as he realises he's mirroring her, like student like teacher although these days he's no idea who’s who in that scenario. Closing his eyes briefly, ignoring the training in front of him, he forces a wave of admiration towards her, feels her accept it and channel it right back. It's hard for her to accept, he knows that she never wanted the students to go through war as they did, Rosalinds methods however are nothing like Farah’s and he wishes she could see that, her fear of turning out like the vial woman destroying her from the inside out. 

Waking his fairy from her nap had been nothing short of awful and if he hadn't been so sure she would murder him for it, he wouldn't have done so. Heavy brown eyes had taken him in, desperate to go back to sleep but within seconds the stark reminder of what they were starting had propelled her upwards. Headmistress persona fully back in place, they'd argued over her refusal at stopping for lunch and desperate to dive in they'd gotten to the training grounds long before everyone else; she hadn’t appreciated his eye roll. Glancing at her, the blue coat tied tightly around her thin waist he can't help but worry, it's burned into his very soul. Her attention is fully on the students before them and he knows he should be paying attention too but she's distracting, her mood filtering through his own body. Following dutifully as she moves from team to team. Terra is their next stop and he's pleased to see that she is at least doing well. Leaning into the fairy next to him, he whispers gently into her ear. 

“Ten to one she gets that confidence and skill from her Auntie Faah.” He's not sure whether it's the young girls old nickname for her or the comment itself but it does bring a small smile to her face. A glimpse of a younger more carefree Farah. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

_Crossing the grass towards the gardens at the back of the greenhouse, Saul hears the tinkling laughter before he sees who he's looking for and stops just as they come into view, taking in the scene before him and burning it to memory. A four year old Terra, dressed in tiny blue dungarees sits on Farahs lap, the woman kneeling in the soil before them. Her grey dress is muddy, her hair loose and she has a ribbon wrapped around her wrist, likely a gift from Sky who's always finding things around the school._

_“So if you concentrate you can control it better.” The little girl tips her head towards her aunt, pigtails swinging gently._

_“Cons den tray.” Her face pinch together as she tries to wrap her tiny brain around the word._

_“Yes, concentrate. Well done, look I'll show you.” Pushing her hand into the dirt the girl watches enraptured as Farahs eyes glow her brilliant beautiful blue and a row of tiny white flowers grow from the ground. Terra claps wildly, ecstaticly placing a muddy hand on the fairy's face, who to her credit barely flinches. No one would believe the scene if he were to describe it to them, the usually stern headmistress covered in dirt, showing a side of her so few get to see. He knows better, her nieces and nephews by love not blood mean the world to her and he knows she would burn the world down for them._

_“More Auntie Faah, more!” Farah beams at her and plucks a stick from the ground, leaning back against the wall he watches his girls as her hand presses it gently to the girls wrist. Terra's beside herself in anticipation, a hand going to the fairy's hair, curling around several stands. Eyes returning to blue, the stick splits, twisting and weaving it's way around the girls arm to form a bracelet, pink flowers blooming across it. Jumping to her tiny shoed feet, tears spring to the little girls eyes and he can see and feel the worry Farah immediately shows afraid that she has upset her._

_“Terra, what's the matter?” He can hear the hurt in her voice as she worries, the girls bottom lip wobbling. Wondering whether he should move to them to comfort Farah, because he's learnt children sometimes just cry over nothing, something the mind fairy absolutely cannot wrap her head around. It turns out he doesn't need to, and what he sees warms his heart beyond belief. Terra looks down at the bracelet and then launches herself at her aunt, knocking her backwards slightly as the woman catches her._

_“Its so pretty. Thank you Auntie Faah.” It's a child's whisper, loud in the air around them and he sees tears begin to form in Farahs brown orbs. Happiness ebs through the bond, as she cuddles the girl to her chest just breathing her in. Quietly taking his phone from his pocket he snaps a silent photo, vowing to gift it to her at some point and he can't wait to show it to Ben._

_“Do you want to try?” Her voice is gentle and the girl nods, beaming. He watches in awe as Terra lifts a leaf from the ground and places it onto Farahs head, her tongue poking out as she concentrates. He can't see her eyes glow but he knows they do; a brilliant green like her father and brother. The stem extends and multiplies, weaving together as flowers bloom across the vines. When she steps back he's amazed to see a crown of brilliant blue flowers adorning the fairies head, they match her eyes and it makes her more radiant if that's even possible. As she realises what the girls done he watches as she gives her a watery smile. “Thank you Terra, well done. You're so clever.” The choked whisper doesn't faze the beaming girl as she places a hand back on her aunts cheek._

_“Pretty Auntie Faah.” He agrees wholeheartedly, the girl voicing the words he's always thought and rarely says._

_“There's just one thing missing.” Twirling a leaf between her own fingers he watches as she makes a smaller version, almost identical to her own. Her hand runs over the ribbon on her arm and it duplicates, the new one falling towards the floor before she snatches it and wraps it around the back of the crown. Terra's eyes widen at the fairy as she gently, softer than people think she's capable of; places it on the girls head, the ribbon hanging freely down her back._

_“Matching!”_

_“Yes now we match.” There's no comparison in the entire world to the beauty of Farah’s smile as little arms wrap around her throat. “Right, it's lunchtime and uncle Saul’s been spying on us for far too long.” Busted, her brown eyes find his straight away and he grins sheepishly. Lifting the girl into her arms, she stands with her, little legs closing around her waist as Terra spots him and squeals._

_“Look uncle Sul, matching. We're pretty!” Approaching him, he's thrilled to see the love Farah has in her eyes for their niece and once they're level he reaches for her and wraps an arm around the woman. She beams at him and his heart thumps in his chest._

_“Yes you are.” He tickles her gently with his spare hand, Farah gasping slightly as the little legs kick at her. He leans into her, the girls attention on a butterfly as they walk. Drawing some confidence from the young girl her whispers gently in her ear. “Beyond beautiful.” Cheeks tinting pink she looks at him, truly looks at him and he knows in that moment that she's the only person he will ever want. Their slightly unusual family, the only people he will ever need._

~~~~~~~~~~~~

A sharp tug of concern through the bond pulls him from the memory and he raises his head to find his fairy eyeing him. Sending a wave of nostalgia back to her, she smiles at him as they move on, him trailing behind bringing up the rear. Listening as Farah explains Musa’s importance in a fight he can't help but wince when the young girl starts enquiring about Beatrix; detecting the fury that bubbles away in the older fairys blood. 

“Lets keep focused.” Her tense words have him glancing up towards Sky, it had been too easy to convince Farah into pairing him with Bloom; after all it made a lot of sense. The guilt gnaws at him, the headmistress doesn't know the boy’s been asked to keep tabs on the girl because he knows she won't like it; she cares unexpectedly for the redhead, and he’ll do anything to keep his partner safe. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_The forest around them is quiet once more as he and his team mates take a second to breathe._

_“No need to get up, you clearly love it down there. Let me know when you want to start pulling your weight Saul.” Grasping his mates hand, he lets him pull him to his feet. The insults piss him off, his friend has been acting less and less like himself recently. “I've got one kid at home. Don't need another one on the battlefield. Though given how that burned one nearly finished you, Sky might be more useful.” The thin patience he has snaps, no longer able to ignore the jibes._

_“How would you know how useful Sky is? When was the last time you saw your son?” It's a low blow and he almost wants to take it back, but Andreas is already walking away back to the others. Sighing he follows, pleased to see with his own eyes that his close friends are uninjured. Ben is crouched over the charred remains, Farah hovering just behind him._

_“Is he dissecting again?”_

_“What do you think?” Hands in pockets Farah looks down at the earth fairy._

_“We've still got a lot to learn from them.” Saul agrees with the man, you can never know too much about your enemy. Watching as Andreas spits on the remains he wonders when his friend became so hostile and so unlike himself that Saul barely recognises him anymore. “Or we could contaminate it, lovely!”_

_Farah tips her head slightly and sneers, it's a veiled warning to the man and Andreas just shrugs; Saul watching her closely to see if she’ll bite. They may be a team, but he knows his partner won't hesitate to defend Ben at all costs and so it's a risky game to play._

_“Not bad today.” Looking up at their leader, he waits for whatever insult she's about to come out with, maybe they’ll be lucky and it will just be a comment on how to improve. “Two minutes, 15 seconds. That's the fastest you've ever brought one down.” They watch as she slowly descends from her position on the incline, emanating power and his eyes glance briefly at Farah; shifting uneasily on the spot. The bond between them allows him the privilege of knowing what she's feeling anyway, but right now he doesn't need it because as her best friend it's obvious. They have a tumultuous relationship, the two female fairies and although Farah is considered a prize possession she's repeatedly told she's inadequate, not good enough and it makes him sick; furious. He dreads to think what goes on in the twos private sessions, the younger fairy always returning to him not quite herself and she refuses to tell him anything; even on occasions when either he or Ben needs to physically patch her up._

_“Lets try for under two minutes next time, shall we?” There it is, the snide comment reminding them to be better and as she leaves he doesn't miss the wave of uncertainty Farah permeates under the older woman's gaze or the way she pulls her sleeves down to her hands; something she does when she's anxious. ___

__

__~~~~~~~~~_ _

__“Do you remember how well-trained we were? Rosalind-”_ _

__“Put us through hell. I’ve still got the scars.” Ben shudders slightly as he says the name, a fear of the woman deep seated in his veins._ _

__Glancing between the two fairies from his position on the arm of the chair, he resists the urge to sigh. The training day has not gone well and it's not entirely surprising, they've asked for a lot from their students in such a short period of time. As youngsters their own training regime had been relentless, fast and hard to shape them into the best soldiers they could be. Their students know nothing of such a life, it's a good thing but he knows that the headmistress is punishing herself for it._ _

__“Not one took down a simulation, most just gave up.” The nerves and frustration from her trickle into his own chest and he forces them away, his hand stroking a line down her spine. The sunlight through her office window casts shadows across her skin as it begins to set in the sky, highlighting her features and he warms despite her tension. Ben is the less tense of the two and he knows it's because he too has faith in her even if she doesn't. “How on earth are we supposed to get them efficiently destroying the cinders of inhuman attackers if they can't even take down a trained specialist?”_ _

__“They need time Farah, they didn't do badly. Not even we took down sims first time round. This is new to them.”_ _

__“We were better than this!” She huffs and the chocolates abandoned from the night before fly to her lap, seemingly before she asks them too. Ben smirks at the action, the headmistress either doesn't eat when stressed or stress eats chocolate; it's been that way forever and clearly today is the latter._ _

__“It's not their fault we make the most incredible team Farah.” His hand cups her pinkening cheek, love passing through their skin. The chocolate on route to her mouth changes course and he's pleasantly surprised when delicate fingers push it between his lips instead. A radiant smile crosses her face and once more he revells in her beauty, Gods he's a lucky man._ _

__“You can't blame them for not being as good as you, that's not a fair comparison. It's about how we make this easier for them. It's going to take time.” The botanist is flicking through the notes in front of them, the woman leaning forward to look as well; sitting back he tries to keep his thoughts on the problems ahead rather than the close proximity of fairy next to him._ _

__Suddenly the door bangs open and he's on his feet before he even realises, moving in front of the pair; years of standing between them and any threat taking over him. Marco is bent over in the doorway, t-shirt covered in blood and as he reaches for him, a small breeze from behind let's him know Farahs on her feet as well._ _

__“Marco, what happened?” Grabbing his shoulder he helps ease him onto the arm of the chair._ _

__“Noura and I were tracking a burned one not far from the school, once we killed it we let our guard down.” The man lifts his shirt, revealing his injury and the black veins that announce the infection running through him. “It wasn't alone.” Turning first to Farah and then to Ben, their faces also portray the unease he feels._ _

__“I’ll get some Zanbaq.” The medic is out the door in seconds leaving the three of them._ _

__“How close was it to the school?” His fairies concern thrums through his body as strongly as it does her own._ _

__“Noura and the battalion will take care of it. Don't worry.” Marco's words do nothing to make either of them feel better. “But, we were taught that the burned ones are solitary hunters. Two of them travelling together-?”_ _

__Both men look to the mind fairy, if anyone has the answers then she does. “Well it's rare, but it happens.” A touch of guilt jolts through the bond and he eyes her, wondering if something is amiss._ _

__“Then we should alert the solarians.” Ever the soldier he knows that's the next course of action; military support._ _

__“We tried, they've been radio silent for days and they pulled their troops back from the battalion.”_ _

__“What?” Shock vibrates through him, what the hell is happening? The guilt that isn't his grows in his heart and he knows with certainty that Farah’s hiding something. “When was the last time you spoke with Luna?” Eyes wide and dark, she indicates without words that she hasn't._ _

__“Is there something I should know about?” The injured man has picked up on their silent conversation._ _

__“The queen removed her daughter from the school, since then she's been distant.” Keeping his face neutral he tries not to act surprised at the last part, she hasn't mentioned it to him._ _

__“We don't have many more troops. If the Solarians abandon us, we’re in serious trouble.” Thats the understatement of the century, Farahs right as usual; time is something they might not have._ _

__“Come on, let me help you to the greenhouse.” Moving forwards to help, the man is on his feet before he can offer his arm; pride in his eyes._ _

__“I've got it.” The click of the door closing spurs Farah into action and he watches as she reaches for her phone before dialing and pressing it to her ear; pacing back and forth in front of the book case. She's losing it, fury rolls from her in waves and her magic hangs heavily in the air._ _

__“Hello, yes I need to speak with the Queen it's of the utmost urgency.” Perching on the desk he listens to her side of the conversation as she moves. “Excellent. Could you put me through please?”_ _

__It sounds like it's going better than expected but he still reaches for her hand as she passes him, pulling her to a stop between his legs. Despite her tension she offers a tight smile. “Name?” Her eyebrows pinch together. “Farah Dowling.” Her smile drops, replaced by a sneer as she yanks away from him. “Sorry? You JUST told me she was available, this is a school matter. There has been another attack outside the barrier, more burned ones, travelling in a pair- TOMORROW?!”_ _

__The phone slides from her hand to the floor as a furious roar rips from her mouth, the glasses on the shelf in the corner vibrate as he jumps up and rushes to her. Arms going around her waist to try to hold her together, she pants in his ear; her heart thumping wildly. “Suddenly she's not available once I give my name. Tomorrow. She’ll try to call me back tomorrow.” The slow whisper is a stark contrast to the loud energy he feels in her, his arms tightening slightly around her thin waist._ _

__“Hey, it's okay we’ll figure it out.” Her head lifting from his neck, he only gets a glimpse of angry brown eyes before her lips are on his. She moves them until his back hits the bookcase, her fingers ripping his jacket off as her tongue presses into his mouth. Holy hell, he needs to stop her because this is not a good way for her to channel her rage but by gods it's difficult. The bond tells him her emotions are all over the place, anger foremost but the desire she has is running through him too; clouding his brain._ _

__As her hands find the hem of his t-shirt, he grabs them to keep her still. “Farah?” Startled to find her cheeks are wet with tears, he tries to put some space between them and she resists; slamming her lips back onto his, tongue pushing into his mouth. Groaning he pushes he away again. “Farah no, not like this. You’re upset, talk to me.” Yanking her hands from him she steps back as though she's been burnt and he winces as he realizes that now he's upset her as well._ _

__“Get out.” Hand on her chest the words are like acid and immediately he wants to bridge the gap between them but she's almost all the way across the room._ _

__“Don't push me away. I won't apologise for not taking advantage of you when you're clearly upset, I love you and I want you but I won't help hurt you.” Raising his hands he moves forward but it's futile, her walls are building around her and he wonders whether perhaps he does need to give her space._ _

__“Get. OUT!” Sighing he snatches up his jacket as he moves to the door, looking back with his hand on the handle to find her; standing by the entrance to the croft, her back against the wall as her tears fall. Overcome with her own emotions, the events of the day proving too much._ _

__“I’ll see you soon. I love you Farah. Always.” Exiting the office he allows the door to click shut behind him, leaning against it as he hears her loud choked sobs. _Fuck._ _ _

__

__-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- Farah -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ _

__Knocking on the hard wooden door repeatedly, reveals that Saul isn't in his suite as she had hoped. It's getting late and usually she wouldn't hesitate to wait inside, probably even climb into his bed but considering the way she treated him earlier; she's not even sure he wants to see her. Shame fills her as she allows her body to sink to the floor in the doorway, her treatment of him was nothing short of horrible and bile rises in her throat remembering how she kicked him out. It had all just been too much, Luna ignoring her had been the final straw because as much as they argue, they have a long loyalty to each other that the light fairy often seems to forget. Desperate to see him, to make things right had her wandering the school not long after he'd left but so far she's had no luck; it's been hours and he obviously doesn't want to be found. Gods she can't remember the last time she felt so tired and so vowing to wait for him exactly where she is; her eyes flutter shut._ _

__“Hi.” Blinking her lids open reveals the man himself crouched before her, eyes concerned and wary._ _

__“Hi.” Unsure whether it's been minutes or hours and whether she was even actually asleep, she straightens and stretches._ _

__“Why are you out here on the floor? There's perfectly good furniture inside.” His hand cups her cheek gently, more gentle than deserved._ _

__“I wasn't sure I was welcome.” He scoffs, shaking his head slightly._ _

__“I meant what I said Farah, I'm in this with you forever. One spat isn't going to change that.” It's official, she does not deserve this man._ _

__“I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it I swear.” Tears gather in her eyes, one breaking free and falling down her cheek. His thumb wipes it away._ _

__“I know. Come on.” Sliding her hands into his, he pulls her to stand and immediately wraps his strong arms around her. “You’re cold.” Nuzzling her head into his chest, she hums gently. She's missed him, a deep ache in her chest since she sent him away._ _

__“You are lovely and warm.” Crossing the threshold together, he releases her and she heads towards his dresser, swiping a t-shirt. Unwrapping and dropping her dress in the darkness, hands come around her sides as his lips lower to her neck; his breathy sigh tickling her skin._ _

__“Forget the shirt, just come to bed.” Leaning against him, her back to his chest she realises he's already naked and so the shirt stays on the dresser as his hands lower her underwear to the floor. Naked they climb in to bed together and she doesn't hesitate to curl into his side, relieved that he's even giving her a chance._ _

__“Sorry I was a bitch.” He chuckles at her curse, her hand reaching to swat his chest._ _

__“Honestly I deserve a medal. You throwing yourself at me, do you know how hard that was to turn down?” They both laugh but it's half hearted. She can feel the sleep creeping through them, their eyes heavy._ _

__“I love you.”_ _

__“I love you most.”_ _


	10. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A good day gone bad has Farah at breaking point, something she seems to always be on the cusp off. Revelations knock her flat as she continues to pay for her crimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fate or winx. I just wish I did. However this story does contain sections from the show, I don't own those either. 
> 
> I'm so sorry it's taken so long! This chapter is long and for some reason I doubt it so much I keep rewriting it! ANYWAY, I hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think ❤️

Happy. That's the first thing he's aware of feeling as he wakes, blinking open heavy eyes and taking in the slither of sunshine slicing through the darkness of his suite. The second thing he becomes aware of is the very naked, very beautiful mind fairy asleep in his arms as he spoons her; her back to his front, legs and arms intertwined with each other. Blonde locks tickle his face as he presses his nose into her head wondering how it's possible that she's with him, how the most incredible person he's ever met, ever heard of is laying in his arms. Decades after they met, long since he'd given up hope of ever crossing that line with her, with being any more than her protector and best friend; he finally is and its overwhelming. Freeing an arm he allows a hand to trail gently down her side, it's rare to catch her still sleeping and it's a honour. It gives him time to truly drink her in, to burn to memory how beyond glorious she is. 

It’s unlikely anyone else in the world has aged so gracefully, impossibly more beautiful by the day; softer in places than she had been in her youth and yet more alluring. There's nothing like it, no comparison or definition to adequately describe her, her eyes, her face, her body; even her essence. The brighest light in the darkest of shadows. 

A slight hitch of her breathing as his hand moves across her thigh, tells him she's waking up.

“Are you just going to stare at me forever?” Voice gruff from sleep, she wiggles backwards into him. 

“Hmm I could you know, Farah you have no idea how stunning you are, irresistible. Each day I'm more certain you were hand crafted by the gods themselves; to be a symbol of hope and goodness.” Though he can't see her face, he sees the blush climb her neck and he laughs gently. “It’s the truth, whether you believe it or not.” Pulling away slightly, he moves her with him and rolls her until she's facing him. Her cheeks are pink from his adoration and her eyes are watery as she beams at him. 

A delicate hand rises to cup his cheek. “You think too highly of me Saul and though I appreciate your words, you are missing something very important.” 

“What's that love?” Her brown orbs are shining, a serious look painted on her face. 

“You. I am nothing, NOTHING without you. My best friend, my partner and my specialist. My lover, my fighter and my soul mate. You complete me Saul, without you I am only ever half of what I could be, what I am.” Moisture gathers in his eyes at her own admission and regardless of what he thinks he can tell she absolutely believes it. Pressing his lips to hers he tries to convey how much she means to him and as she pulls away her next words almost stop his heart. “Marry me.” Eyes widening he can't breathe, did she just? It's not a question, more a statement, she's not considering the possibility of it going any other way. 

“Yes. Gods Farah yes.” He rolls onto her, pressing her into the mattress as he smothers her in kisses, her laugh like the tinkling bells he's so fond of. “Though I feel a bit cheated.” 

“Why on earth-?” Eyes questioning but amused as she lays under him, skin to skin. 

“I was going to ask you.” 

“You were not!” 

“Actually, I was.” Reaching for his nightstand he pulls the little black box from the drawer and holds it up to show her, feeling very shy all of a sudden. She gasps and pushes him back on his knees so she can clamber onto her own, tears fall freely from her eyes. 

“You really were going to ask me!”

“Yes Farah. This ring was my mothers, I have had it for decades and I have wanted you to have it for almost as long. It has been living in my nightstand for weeks in the hope I would find the courage. I was going to do so today but I guess you beat me to it. There's a war coming and maybe now isn't the right time for any of this, but I don't care if you don't. I want you, mind, body and soul.” She beams at him, a hand swiping tears away as she draws in sobbing breaths. “So, even though it's absolutely not necessary i’ll say it as planned, just for the record. Farah Dowling, will you marry me?” 

“Yes!” Launching at him, he barely has time to catch her as her arms come circle his neck, her lips pressing to his once more as their tears mix. He's in heaven, the woman in his arms wants to be his wife; she wants him forever. Pulling back from the kiss she settles in his lap as he opens the box gently. A large opal sits in the middle of smaller set diamonds, on a band that looks like braided golden vines and between each diamond there's golden leaves. Pulling it from it's confines, she offers him her left hand and he slides it on her finger. “It’s beautiful.” 

“Be mine forever.” The bond is singing between them, their hearts beating as one, so undeniably happy. 

“I already am.” Her lips find his and he opens his mouth allowing their tongues to meet, groaning as the kiss goes from gentle to heated in seconds. He’ll never get enough. Pushing her backwards so she’s laying again he trails kiss after kiss down her body, stopping only to swipe his tongue over each nipple as he makes his way further down. Panting, she looks at him, eyes blown wide as she watches his movement; desire rolling through the bond in waves. Pinning her hips with his hand, his tongue darts out to lick her slit and she bucks into him. “Saul.” It’s a needy moan that rockets to a certain part of him and in response his tongue delves into her. She is heaven itself, the taste of her like something he couldn’t possibly describe. Moving his thumb to her nub he swipes relentlessly as his tongue pushes in and out, she’s close and he glances up as her hand knots in his hair. Body thrashing, eyes slamming shut she shatters around him, muscles contracting as she calls his name.

Offering barely a moments reprieve he crawls up her body so they’re aligned and waits until her eyes reopen before he’s pushing home. Home, because that’s what she is to him, in every sense of the word. The bond burns within him, every single sense on fire as his hips thrust into hers. One arm supporting his weight as the other finds the hand with her newly ringed finger and he grasps it tightly. His fiancé, (oh holy hell he will never tire of saying or thinking that) is a beautiful writhing mess below him and it’s thrilling. Still sensitive, she’s close and he’s not far off so he leans forward and allows her to capture his lips, moaning aloud as her heels press into his back. “Farah.” Her name on his lips is all it takes as she once again shatters around him, dragging his own end from his body. Taking a moment to breathe he watches as she beams at him, radiant in the sunshine now coming through the window. He’s not sure that he’s ever seen her so goddamn happy and the fact that he’s responsible makes him feel invincible. 

“We need to get up.” Groaning he rolls off of her, pulling her close to his chest. Twiddling her ring between her fingers, he can tell something bothers her. “I’m scared Saul.” 

“Me too.” 

“We might not make it out of this.” Cupping her cheek he traces below her eye with his thumb. 

“We will, I believe it. It’s why I don’t care about the timing Farah. We’ll stand together always, just as we did before. I loved you then and I love you now. WHEN we win this, whatever this may be, I will marry you; however you want.” 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Sharing a gentle kiss he holds her tight. He will die protecting her if that's what it takes but he hopes they've finally earned some time for true happiness. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The school is alive with activity as he walks through the hall towards the greenhouse. Dragging himself from his bed and his fairy had been ridiculously difficult and he’d wanted nothing more than to stay in their blissful bubble all day. Of course Farah had been the voice of reason and so he'd left to check on the injured fairy from the battalion. It's nigh on impossible to keep the stupid smile off his face, he has an appearance reserved for headmaster mode and today he’s struggling to maintain it. Of course Ben notices immediately as he enters the greenhouse. 

“Someone’s chipper this morning.” The earth fairy is sat at the table drinking tea and starts preparing a coffee as he lowers himself opposite. 

“Well despite the impending doom I have a lot to be happy about.” Glancing around confirms that Bens alone. “Where’s Marco?”

“He’s gone to get breakfast, no word yet.” He nods unsurprised, he would surely have heard. Senses lighting up as a low hum rises in the bond; he knows without looking who has just entered the room and watches as the botanists head turns to the door.

“Good morning.” Happiness radiates from her, it's heart warming, a beaming smile on her face. 

“Okay, what have you two done? This much glee must mean trouble.” The prim headmistress is radiant in a pink blouse and black slacks; her curls pinned up on top of her head as she takes in their friends cheek.

“Am I not aloud to be in a good mood Benjamin?” Scowling playfully she moves to stand next to him, opposite the object of her glower and he pulls her close, an arm wrapping her waist.

“Forgive me for being sceptical when you are both clearly jolly.” Ben's attention is on them, his eyes narrowing suspiciously. “Something is different.” 

“Shall we tell him?” God he loves playful Farah, the way her eyes sparkle and her tinkling laugh.

“If we must, we could just let him stew for a few days.” A sharp pain in his leg has him glaring at his friend. “No kicking.” 

“Honestly, the pair of you are such children.” Leaning into him, he sips his coffee, watching Ben carefully as Farahs left hand finds his chest and so he sees the exact moment the man notices the extra piece of jewellery. He's up and around the table before they can do so much as blink, his face ecstatic and his fiance lefts out a soft ‘oof’ as she's yanked into what he knows is a bone crushing hug. 

“Careful Ben. I prefer her in one piece.” It warms him, the way Ben is with Farah, it always has. They met before he joined them and he was pleasantly surprised to see how protective the man had become of her in such a short time. The two of them so completely smitten with someone who almost definitely doesn't need their help, someone who bails them out more often than not. Her laugh is magical and he smiles as a tear falls from her eyes and the medics own water. 

“I can't believe you actually asked her.” The fairies finally release each other and Ben claps a hand on his shoulder. 

“Not quite how it happened.” The botanist retake's his seat, a chuckle passing his lips and Saul frowns; shifting slightly so Farah can slide in next to him. “Bloody fairy asked me first.” Ben roars, clutching at his chest as he mocks him. Besides him his fiancè shifts, eyeing him sympathetically before glowering at their friend; eyes glowing blue as he's knocked back off of his seat with a yelp.

“Farah!” The botanists whines as his head pops up over the bench and the mind fairy pins him with a menacing look, eyes gleaming wickedly. 

Saul leans into her as one of her hands finds his hair, stroking gently. “Don't make fun of him. He still asked me and it was perfect.” Even though it's lightly scolding, their friend has the decency to look apologetic. “Anyway, I need to go try Luna again. Wish me luck?” Gracefully rising to her feet she leans forwards to kiss him, her lips beyond soft as her fingers play with the hairs on the back of his neck. 

“Mm good luck love.” Ben has heaved himself back onto his seat and is grinning at them both.

“Good luck! We’ll let you know if we hear from Noura.” He watches as she leaves the room, trying and failing not to gaze at her hips. 

“If you say anything, I'm telling.” Ben withers. 

“No fair.” 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- Farah -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Of course Luna keeps her waiting, the bloody queen gets off on having that power over people and so by the time she actually speaks to her; her patience is worn thin. Hands pressed flat on her desk she leans forwards, trying to keep the building fury from exploding as Luna appears before her.

“I’m struggling to see how a single burned one outside of the barrier is cause for such alarm.”

Keeping her head down she breathes out a sigh. “There are two of them travelling together, that hasn't happened since-” Finally raising her head to meet the queens gaze she witnesses the flicker of uncertainty at the mention of the past. “In a long time.” Pushing up straight, her lungs draw in a deep breath. “The problem is getting worse, why did you withdraw your troops?” 

“The realm has more concerns than just your school, Farah; And Alfea is not defenceless. After all you are training the students to fight.” Hands in pockets, she twists her ring repeatedly to remind herself to breathe and to not rise to the bait. “Isn't that what you were supposed to be teaching my daughter?”

“Is this some sort of punishment for not rehabilitating Stella in the way you wanted?” The queens face pinches tight, Farahs knows she's hit the mark. 

“Oh Farah, this isn't a punishment.” The light fairy laughs gently, it drips with sarcasm. “But you might consider updating your methods, given the threats we clearly face.”

The calm snaps. “My methods are effective, and they don't cause students to lose control and blind their friends.” Feeling the acidic words leave her lips she regrets them straight away, true as they may be she knows they'll piss Luna off. “Don't do this, do I truly mean that little to you now, that we can't even put aside our differences to protect students?” 

“Feel free to let me know when the burned one has been- eliminated.” Luna's tone is low, annoyed. 

“Let’s hope then that I can protect the school and it's students, since I presume that Stella is likely here somewhere.” The Queen eyes her sharply, surprised. “Please you don't think I know after all these years when your daughter has run off again. That IS what you need your troops for isn't it?” 

“You will alert me if she turns up.” It's a statement not a question and Farah absolutely will they both know it but she's not willing to play ball right now. 

“Perhaps. Let's hope we're all not in as much danger as I suspect.” Magic prickles her fingertips, the anger building once more as Luna huffs and then vanishes. Her hands slam down on the table without thought, a cry of rage escaping her lips. Immediately her phone rings; Saul. 

“Hi.” The frustrated sigh leaves her lips before she can help it.

“Are you okay? What's happened?” His voice is alarmed and guilt creeps into her heart. 

“Sorry, I lost my temper.” 

“Well I know that, I felt it. Almost thumped Ben when it hit. Luna won't help?” 

“Actually I suspect she will, but it will likely be too late.” At least she's pretty certain Luna won't leave them stuck when they need help, not with the history they have. “Stella’s run off again, that's why she pulled the troops.” 

“She admitted that to you?” His voice is sceptical and she's unsurprised, the queen would never admit such weakness on her own. 

“She didn't need to, trust me when I say I know.” 

“Why do I feel like I'm missing a piece of the puzzle?” Bristling slightly at his lowered tone she folds herself into her desk chair.

“You are. It's another story for another day perhaps.” The bond informs her of his displeasure; he hates secrets. “Hows Marco? Any news?” 

“He's frustrated, Noura should have checked in by now. He’s worried something’s wrong and he wants to go to her.” Sighing she rubs a hand across her forehead, a headache brewing and she longs to crawl back into their bed. 

“We can't let him do that.” 

“I know but you have to understand his frustration Farah, his specialist is out there without him. Imagine if that was us.” She doesn't need to, remembers all too well his recent attack but the memory assaults her anyway. 

“If that were us I wouldn't have left your side, I’d still be out there.” It's an unfair comment, Marco came for help because he was injured and it's not his fault he needed to do so, but she wouldn't have. 

“And let yourself bleed to death or succumb to infection next to me? We need to have a real conversation about your lack of self preservation skills.” Blanching at the hostility in the words she sends him a wave of calm through the bond.

“Tell me you wouldn't do the same.” He huffs down the line, frustrated because she's right. He wouldn't leave her to come back if he was injured. A shimmer of light catches her eye and she stares down at her ring, glittering in the sunlight. “I love you.” 

His breathing hitches. “I love you too.” It's a quiet murmur, soft and gentle; all frustration gone. 

“Keep an eye out for Stella, she's here somewhere I know it.” 

“I'll ask Sky if he's seen her, as much as it will upset Luna I would rather she was here and safe than out there somewhere alone.” That at least is something they can all agree on. 

“I should go, paperwork is mounting on my desk by the second.” His laugh warms her, calming her as her eyes glow blue to bring her pen to hand. 

“I’ll let you know if we hear anything.” Shutting off the call, she eyes the office around her and sighs; work it is.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Hours later as she's putting some books on the shelf, her phone bleeps with a message.

` At least 5, maybe 6. Suit up, we're going hunting. xx `

Anxiety threatens to cripple her, heart racing. She's confident in her own ability, Sauls too but still, a group of burned ones is practically unheard of and it confirms what she's suspected all along; something larger is at play, with Bloom and Rosalind at the centre. Moving to the coffee table she lifts it's heavy top, opening the compartment that hides her battle gear. It's been a long time since she's needed it, keeping it close to hand always; just in case. The door opening startles her, her heart sinking as the red headed fairy storms in. 

“Excuse me.” Already she can tell this isnt good and what a terrible time. 

“I wanna see her. Rosalind.” There's tears in her eyes and her heart breaks for the girl, the fear and anxiety in her own body increases. 

“I told you she's-” 

“I know that she's alive. Don't lie to me again.” Fury is building up and replacing the sadness, she should never of lied to the girl but she can't risk the fact that Rosalind clearly wants her to find her. The phone vibrates in her hand once more. 

`Everything ok? Meet at the yard. xx `

“I don't have time for this right now Bloom.” It's too much, her heart thumps painfully and a tug on the bond tells her Saul has felt it. Closing the lid of the table she moves towards the young girl. 

“I’m from Aster Dell.” No. The words stop her short, eyes widening as everything she's feared faces her. “Yeah. That's where I was born, that's where my birth parents lived. That is, until you, Mr Silva and professor Harvey destroyed it.” She turns from her, tears in her own eyes as the guilt and pain from that day churns her stomach. Drawing in a breath to try to gain composure fails as the weight of what they did presses in on her, chest tightening. A wave of concern flows through her but it isn't her own and she wonders what she did, truly did as a youngster to deserve the role of bad guy that's been forced upon her. “Is that true? How could you do that?” The girls whisper pierces her already fragile heart, sadness and remorse overwhelming her. “How could you think that killing burned ones is more important than peoples lives?” 

Turning sharply, disbelief blurs her vision. “You think we did it on purpose?” 

“That’s what Beatrix said, that Rosalind had a crisis of conscience, and you did it anyway.” Pieces are clicking together in her mind, but she can't focus on them as she realises the girl before her truly believes after everything she's done, that she is evil. 

“Rosalind.” Saying the name makes her stomach threaten to empty as she turns once more from the girl, drawing in another deep breath and walking towards her desk. “She’s still manipulating people after all these years.” The question is how? No one else knew about what they had done other than the people involved and of course the Queen. So how does Beatrix know so much? 

“What does that mean?” Bloom closes the gap between them as Farah tries beyond belief to keep her magic from spiking. “Tell me what happened that day.” 

“Why? You won't believe what I say. Having already decided that a murderer must be telling the truth.” There's a flicker of remorse from the girl at the words and it makes her wonder if any of this can be salvaged. 

“I want to believe you, but you've done nothing but lie to me.” The words are quiet and she's surprised to feel the truth behind them. 

“To keep you safe. To keep everyone safe and I know, that is hard to believe but it is the truth.” Bloom accepts it, she feels it but she's not appeased. 

“Tell me what happened, please.” Slowly turning to face the fire fairy, a tear slips from her eye as the memory forms in her mind. 

“That day I made a mistake. Rosalind was my mentor.” She swallows down the bile in her throat painfully. “The most powerful fairy in Alfea. Feared but respected. I never doubted her, never questioned her.” The memory plays in her head, fractured as she tries not to drown in it. 

_Her feet carry her forwards over the uneven forest ground as she follows between Ben and Rosalind, her eyes drifting after Saul as he and Andreas separate from the group._

“So when she told us about the burned ones at Aster dell, we followed.” 

_Breaking clear of the forest they make their way to crest of the hill, she longs to have her specialist back by her side but says nothing. He needs to remain a safe distance away and she's thankful for the bond that keeps him close to her heart. They draw to a stop, standing in a line as they look out over the village below. Rosalinds eyes glow as they take each others hands, her magic and Bens coming to life to join her._

“The magic we unleashed that day was immensely powerful. Until then, we didn't know fairies could combine their magic, it was a secret Rosalind kept. Not the first.” Trying to keep a grip on reality as she talks is taking too much effort and so with a small pull on the bond she allows herself to drown in it. “Still we never questioned her.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

_Huge black clouds gather over them, darkness rolling over the hill top to smother the village below as their powers channel, melding together in a fierce show of raw magic. Eyes glowing, she looks out over the buildings; flinching when her sweeping mental probes touch upon something unexpected. **Fear.**_

_Horror descends on her like a weighted blanket, something is wrong, how can there be such emotion from a vacant village? The first wave of lightening hits and she tries to pull her hand from her mentors grasp, this is a mistake. Her stomach churns unpleasantly, nausea creeping up through her body as thoughts swirl around in her head like a vicious tornado; there's people down there she's certain of it, this is an execution and they've become everything she fears. Yanking more forcefully on her entrapped hand she blanches as the final wave hits, dragging her eyes away to look at her companions._

_The blonde next to her has a delighted smile on her face and with startling clarity it becomes clear in her heart that the older fairy knows something’s amiss and doesn't even care. “Stop!” It's too late, the word should have fallen from her lips the second she made the realisation and she has no idea why it didn't, so stuck trying to force the pieces together; to make sense of it all. Rosalind releases her and she stumbles back, eyes wide as her hand clamps over her mouth; Ben on the other side of the woman is watching her concerned and confused._

_The area below them is aflame, ash raining down over the ruins of dozens of homes and likely dozens of bodies. “Farah?” He steps forwards, reaching for her as she backs away._

_“What have we done?” Ben pales and she can see that his concern grows with her words, his fear for her has become a fear for them. How can she ever tell him what they've done? What she has done? There's a numbness spreading through her body, dark and cold bitter fury as Rosalind sneers at her. Eyes blue she turns, looking out over the destruction her own magic has helped cause, the damage that she's responsible for. The tendrils from her mind slither down, reaching out for anything, any emotion and any thought but they return empty, lifeless._

_Glancing up to meet her friends eyes, she knows he sees her decision before she makes it, his eyes widening as her name leaves his lips in a strangled sound, watching as she hurtles herself over the edge of the hill. Her feet barely leave the ground as she descends, struggling to remain upright whilst moving so fast on a slope, she scrambles and slides in the mud, wary of protruding rocks as she gains coverage on the fires before her. Her ears register Ben shouting her name, begging her to stop but she can't, she has to check; to be sure of the mistake she knows they've made. A tug on the bond almost stops her short, **Saul.** He’s reaching out with alarm and though she has no idea where he is, she ignores it; cannot afford to be distracted now. _

_The ground evens out and storming forwards she crosses the grass boundaries with ease as the first building comes into clear view. Flames lick the stone rubble, surrounding the once home, a throaty cough escaping her lips as smoke invades her lungs. The heat is unbearable, and as her eyes roam what's left of the structure she decides the fires of hell are truly welcome to burn her alive for her crime. There on the floor by what likely used to be the door, is a body, charred beyond recognition but definitely human. Hunching over her body shudders as her stomach contents come up; regardless of whatever else she finds at least one person is dead. Stomach empty her body dry heaves and she waits until she can straighten to move on, wiping her mouth on her sleeve._

_Pressing forward she rounds the building into what she thinks was likely the heart of the village. Bodies litter the floor, a burned one here and there but most startlingly human, her heart shatters. Feeling so hot she might actually pass out she sheds her jacket, dropping it to the floor; it doesn’t do much, the black turtleneck underneath too tight and warm. Shaking, her body failing to handle the emotions running through her, her body goes rigid and her head snaps up, sure she’s heard a noise. Ears alert, she strains to hear over the roaring sound in her head as she moves towards a building that still has most of its structure, it’s alight; blazing in the darkened sky. What if someone’s inside? Alive? It’s unlikely but she swears she heard it and so holding onto hope she pulls her collar over her mouth and leaps for the doorway. There’s a cry of anguish from behind her and then strong arms are around her waist lifting and pulling her backwards. She struggles against his body, knows who it is instinctively but she’s desperate to know if there’s even one survivor._

_“Let me go, I have to see. I think I hear someone.”_

_“No. No Farah, there’s no one and I’m not letting you go in there.” Saul is dragging her backwards with ease considering the attempt she’s making to flee and he carries her until they’re on the outskirts. “Stop fighting me!”_

_The building she had been about to enter rumbles and collapses in on itself as she lets out a furious scream. Feet finding the floor she uses the leverage to push off, knocking them both backwards in the hope he’ll release her, he doesn’t; if anything his grip tightens as he takes the fall, her on top of him. It knocks the wind from him and there’s a moment of guilt as he grunts before she’s trying to get away again; her determination to find someone, anyone, blinding her._

_“What are you doing? Let me go!” It’s softer than she intends as he sits up, her in his lap._

_“You would have died! What were you thinking?” Tears roll down her face as a sob bursts free._

_“I deserve to die. Don’t you see what I’ve done? What we have done?” The agony in her chest is overwhelming, so many lives lost unnecessarily, how do they live knowing what they’ve done?_

_“Andreas is dead. I killed him.” The world stills, his guilt pulsing through her as she turns around quickly to face him. There’s blood on his face and hands, tears on his cheeks and the pain in his own eyes make her heart hurt worse. “He knew Farah, he knew and he wouldn’t let me warn you.” She can tell he’s waiting for her to condemn him and is surprised when she pulls him into her, rubbing his back as they sob together for a few minutes before rage licks her insides again._

_“She has to pay.” Jumping to her feet she takes off to where her other friend is, needs to see him. He’s sat at the bottom of the hill, head in hands and a short distance away, the vile woman that’s caused it stands; a wide grin on her face. She changes direction, stalking towards their leader instead, a shout from behind her let’s her know Saul can feel her burning from the inside out._

_“Farah!” She ignores him, even as Bens head snaps up to seek her as well; clambering to his feet. Rosalind turns pleased eyes on her._

_“You lied to us.” Her voice is eerily calm as it slides from her mouth. She’s in agony, soul destroying agony and yet it sounds as though she’s asking about the weather._

_“Yes.”_

_“Why?”_

_“Oh come on Farah, if I had told you then you wouldn’t have done it.” The woman in front of her has tortured her for years and yet for the first time ever, she knows with complete certainty that the woman is pure evil. “You’re too human, too soft and too weak. Neither of you would have agreed and yet it was necessary.”_

_“Necessary? All those people dead and that’s all that matters to you?” She takes a menacing step towards her, her shield going up around them as both Ben and Saul are thrown back from it. Eyes blue she glares at the fairy._

_“A suitable sacrifice. The burned ones are gone.” Rosalind sneers at her and all it does is provoke her further. Ash rains around them as Farah closes the distance unafraid. “Don’t tell me you’ve finally grown a backbone darling.”_

_“You will pay for what you’ve done here. We’re done. It’s over.” Her voice is ice, dripping with disdain._

_“Are you going to kill me Farah?” It's a taunt she shouldn't rise to but she can’t stop herself from doing exactly that._

_“You think I won’t?”_

_“FARAH, no!” She winces as Sauls pained voice hits her, unable to get close to her. It reminds her of his loss, of what he's had to do in a bid to try and save her from her own mistake._

_“I don’t think you CAN. Love has always made you pathetic, a disappointment. Kill me, make me proud of you; just this once.”_

_“Don’t listen to her Farah, you’re better than this!” Ben joins the shouting behind her as her fingers flick, sending the woman sprawling. She watches as her mentor tries and fails to call her magic as Farah lifts her from the ground, bringing her towards her and raises herself from the floor until she can touch her face. Power courses through her, rage giving her all the emotion she needs even as she remains calm on the outside. Fingers going to each temple, she lets the absolute horror that she feels channel into her magic. Rosalind sneers at her unafraid even as her eyes are forced shut. Blue tendrils drift from Farahs fingers, forming a cocoon around their leader; a prison. She's exhausted but she has to give it all she has, her shield flickers and fails as footsteps hurry across the ground, a fear that isn't her own prickling her skin. Her body drains of magic and though the trap is set and Rosalind stays upright; Farah falls. There's a shout from behind her as her vision blurs, it's not far to the ground and she welcomes the pain that will come. It doesn't, instead warm strong arms catch her, lowering to the grass with her as her eyes close._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Her senses come back, vision clearing as she shakes of the smell of burning and the horrid choking smoke; revealing her office and a quiet Bloom. “She told us she had taken pains to evacuate the village. She told us only burned ones would be killed in the blast. We should have questioned her.” Bringing a hand to her face, she swipes away the wetness on her cheeks. “When we realised what she'd done, what we had done-. That day has lived in my mind for 16 years.” 

Turning to face the red head she squashes down the emotions in her body that aren't her own, Saul is worried and impatient, she hasn't answered his messages and she knows he feels all the emotions that she projects. He's coming for her, she feels it. “If Aster dell is where you're from, there are no words that I can say that can make right the damage I've caused you.” Tears roll down her face once more, the pain making itself clear in her voice. If it's true, she ruined this girls family. Killed them. 

“Why would she do that?” She looks disbelieving but as a mind fairy, she knows some of her words have gotten through. “Why?” 

“She was a zealot and she wanted every burned one dead no matter the cost. She thought if she told us she couldn't evacuate, that we’d have said no. She’d have been right. When we questioned her afterwards, when I realised what we’d done she told me that she’d known I was too weak, to human to have been able to make the necessary sacrifices had I known.” Bloom blanches slightly and she's internally scolds herself, she's giving too much away about the type of toxic relationship she had with her mentor. 

“What about me? Why did she save me? Why did she put me in the human world? Why didn't she leave me with you? Why did she tell me-?” 

“That much I do not know, Bloom. Rosalind kept many things from me. I would have raised you, had I known. I owed you that much but she didn't tell me.” 

“Which is why I want to see her. Beatrix said that you're keeping her under the school-” 

Grabbing the girls arms in alarm she tries to make her understand, a few more unbidden tears falling. “Whatever she has to give you is not worth unleashing her back into the world for, Bloom. I will tell you whatever you need to know, show you whatever you want to see. I will help you get the answers you need; I give you my word.” The pressure in her chest is mounting, she needs space to breathe, her magic is prickling; she's losing control. “Theres an immediate danger to be dealt with, please, can we do this tomorrow?” Footsteps alert her to Sauls presence and she glances up as he enters impatience rolling off of him. 

“We need to go. Now.” His face is determined and he's half out the door before he stops and turns back to them, his eyes narrowing as he takes in her tears and her hold on Bloom. Watches as he registers the lack of control on her magic and the overwhelming hurt she feels. “Farah?” Releasing the silent girl she moves back to the coffee table and opens it with one hand, snatching the clothes out with the other. She feels unsteady, as though she might pass out and she has to make it back to her suite. “Is everything okay?” Shrugging past them both she leaves the room, her feet marching her away to a safe place; she knows he's following. 

Reaching her sanctuary she dives in and moves to the centre of the room, hearing her partner rush in before the door shuts. She barely registers the clothes slipping from her hand, as the pain in her heart bubbles over and forces a scream from her mouth. “Farah?!” Knees buckling, the world explodes around her, the magic shattering everything it can reach as his arms come around her. Her knees hit the floor gently as he takes her weight, dropping down with her as sobs erupt from her body, tears pouring down her face. Her hands scratch at her neck and collarbone frantically, needing to feel something other than her internal agony, needing to feel in control. She hears his breath hitch as he realises and then he's grabbing her wrists and pulling her hands away, nails bloody. “Fuck. No Farah. I won't let you hurt yourself. I know you need to feel control okay but I'm here, I've got you please just breathe.” Shame courses through her, this man, her man deserves better than this. Breath tickles her neck as he rests his head in the crook, placing gentle kisses along the skin as his thumbs stroke her wrists; both he and the bond try to calm her. The force of the sobs has her shaking, years worth of self hatred burning her alive. “Let me in, tell me what's wrong.” 

“Bloom she- she might be from Aster Dell.” He freezes, his arms tightening around her. “Shes an orphan because of me, because of what I did-” 

“No. No I'm done with hearing you blame yourself for that, it wasn't your fault Farah. You may have played a part, we all did but unless you can honestly tell me that you'd have acted the same if you'd have known then no, you are NOT responsible.” Trying to copy his breathing she takes a deep inhale. “Thats it deep breaths. You are no murderer Farah Dowling, you are the most selfless, kindest and loving person I've ever met.” Calm washes over her as his presence finally takes hold, her breathing evening out as love pours through the bond into her. Turning in his arms, she sags against his chest, her eyes meeting his horrified grey ones. Placing a hand on his cheek, she flinches as her gaze takes in the dried blood staining her finger tips, His arms move so he's holding her and he stands; lifting her gently. Silently they move to the bathroom navigating the destruction that is her room, resting her on the toilet lid so he can reach for a wash cloth to dampen. 

“I’m sorry Saul. I don’t know what happened.” His eyes are wary as he crouched before her, helping her shrug from her stained blouse. “I'm sorry you always have to piece me back together, she was right about that, I am weak.” 

“Please don’t apologise. You aren't weak, you're so strong for everyone else all of the time, you're allowed to lean on me, fall apart in front of me if you need to. It’s not your fault, you bottle stuff up and I’ve been waiting for an outburst about that since it happened. You were so outwardly calm that day when you confronted her, I thought you were going to kill her.” 

“I wanted to.” He sucks in a breath, wiping at the scratches covering her chest. “I wanted to die.” 

“Farah-“ The cloth moves to her hands, removing the evidence of her outburst from them. 

“But I didn’t, because even back then I had you.” She feels tired, though thankfully her magic isn’t drained as she knows she’s about to need it. “We need to go.” He drops the cloth straight in the trash as though he can’t stand to look at it and pulls her to her feet, tucking her head under his chin. “Go, I’m fine now. I promise.” The sigh he releases reverberates through his chest onto her own. 

“I’ll meet you down there okay.” Leaning back she presses her lips against his soft ones as his fingers find her ring, twisting it gently. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Glancing back just once as he releases her and leaves, she counts to ten, bringing her walls back up ready for action. 

Time to hunt. 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- Saul -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- 

Ben’s pacing next to the specialist team they gathered when he makes it to the yard, clad in his gear. 

“It’s about time, I-“ He cuts off and Saul figures that something must show on his face. “What happened?” His voice is quieter, understanding. 

“Farah, she- she needed some help. She’s okay now.” His friend sighs, placing a hand on his shoulder and the woman in question appears next to them. She looks good, dressed in her battle gear, always has but the coat she’s using to replace the jacket that was lost long ago, makes her look more like the Farah he knows and loves. There’s a small smile on her face. 

“Let’s go.” They move as a group towards the barrier, his fairy tucked between himself and Ben; alert despite still being inside the schools protection. Once they reach the edge he waits, this first part is Farahs task. Her hand raises, eyes going blue and he watches as the barrier ripples the same glittering blue as her shield. Sky and Riven appear behind him and he turns to glower at their lateness before returning his attention to the expanse of darkness before them. The forest sounds quiet, too quiet perhaps and he turns to watch his fiance enraptured. He loves watching her use her magic, particularly in these situations where she proves just how powerful she is. 

“I think I can enhance the sounds.” He eyes her, wanting her to clarify. Her lip turns up at the corner, a small smirk on her beautiful face. “Like turning the volume up.” Ben smirks at him too as though he's an idiot, he doesn't care; he's her idiot after all. Taking a deep breath, eyes still blue her feels her magic change the air around them and startles when he can hear noises he couldn't before. She's incredible, her head tilts and suddenly there's ferocious growling, raspy breathing; noises that will forever haunt him. 

Footsteps have him turning as Aisha appears and he releases a groan. Goddamn students, so rebellious. 

“You shouldn't be out here, now is not the time to try to swing for extra credit.” 

Farah turns to her, ready to scold until the girl speaks words that he really doesn't want to hear. 

“You need to know what's going on. It's urgent.” 

“What on earth-?” 

“They’re going to free her.” Fear spikes him and it's not his own, it's the beautiful woman next to him. Ben stiffens and Sauls rage threatens to bubble up. She doesn't need to say who ‘her’ is because they all know. He eyes his fairy warily, as if she wasn't already on the brink of a breakdown. 

“Go.” She turns to him, eyes sharp and he recalls their earlier conversation about not leaving him. “Stop them, go now.” Wincing she looks to Ben who nods and then back to him. 

“I’m coming back. Be safe please.” Her body is itching to find comfort in his, he can tell but with students about she hesitates before placing a hand on his cheek. He nods. 

“You too.” The memory of her certainty about Rosalind wanting to kill her, flashes through his mind. 

“Go.” They disappear into the darkness, the specialists around him looking slightly alarmed at losing what they all know is their best asset. A low growling reaches his ears again. 

_Fuck._


	11. Shields

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A murderer is freed and when the barrier falls, chaos descends on Alfea. But with Farah at the helm are they truly safe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fate or Winx. I just wish I did. 
> 
> NOTES: Sorry for the delay in getting this up, I have so many fics in my drafts and twice as many in my mind. This was supposed to cover the whole season finale but it ended up longer so i’ll have to do two parts. Anyway, enjoy and let me know what you think! ❤️

“You have no idea of the trouble you’ve caused.” Fury licks her insides as she stands before the girls that have broken into her office, to free the woman who may as well be the source of all evil. They don't even look apologetic and it makes her wince, she was under the impression that the girls had some respect for her at least. 

“We were just trying to find the-“ Terra’s on the defensive and for the first time ever, Farah finds it hard to look at her niece; instead focusing on the open entrance to the croft. 

“Not another word! Come with me.” Ben beside her is seething, she’s never heard him shout at his daughter before. Turning he waits for them to follow and casts her a low look. 

“Hope the brownie points you get from this will keep you company when you have no friends.” Stella’s words to Aisha are cold as they pass the young girl, she has no idea that they themselves are the ones in the wrong; not the water fairy. Nodding to the girl she dismisses her before moving to the entrance an unpleasant churning in her stomach. The jumper around her neck feels too tight against her skin and she forces the anxiety down; snatching the torch from her shelf. Hurrying down the steps and into the tunnels, she mentally prepares herself for what she already knows in her heart and yet as she turns the final corner, pushing the door open; she freezes. The woman from her nightmares, the woman who tormented her and killed dozens of people; is missing from her prison. Heart thudding she takes in the empty chamber, horror touching every corner of her mind. There's no time to waste, her feet guide her back to her office, firing off a text message to the others as she moves to leave; knowing where she needs to go next.

`She's gone. Heading to the stone circle.`

Sauls reply comes in almost immediately. 

`Stay in the school. Do not go off on your own Farah. xx`

She warms at his warning but doesn't heed it. She has to go to the circle, if Rosalind gets access she’ll gain power and this could be her only chance to stop her while she's weak. The bond sighs to indicate his disapproval, sensing what she's choosing and she sends back what she hopes is reassurance. 

`Wait for me.`

She replies to Ben’s message telling him to head for Saul because they need his help more, a well trained fairy such as himself will even their odds and heads through the school. Darkness envelopes her as she steps out into it, heading for the schools place of power; nerves aflame with anticipation. The stone circle looks dark and empty as she approaches and yet she knows, can feel in her heart that something is amiss. The sickening feeling that she's always gotten when Rosalind looks at her is there, bubbling away just under the surface of her skin but a glance around reveals no one; she's unconvinced. Perhaps she is wrong after all, maybe the older fairy will hide first instead of recharging, but even as she thinks it she knows with certainty that's not true, the older woman will have a plan to enact. Wanting to stay just in case is the bottom of the priority list unfortunately, she can't stand and wait all night; the burned ones the more pressing issue and so reluctantly she turns, listening out for anything untoward as she slowly walks away; pulling her phone out. 

`No sign. She's here somewhere I know it. Be alert.`

`Get back to the school.`

If the message hadn't been an indicator of his displeasure, the bond certainly confirms it and tells her Saul is rapidly losing patience; so even though she wants to search the grounds she won't. Understanding his concern, she can only really blame herself for stressing that she’d be a target and so she reluctantly heads back in his direction, not quite what she's supposed to do but he might need her help. 

She's almost where she left the group earlier when she feels the shift in the air, the magic that feels so similar to her own is gone; the barrier has fallen. No. Hand on her chest she draws in a shaking breath, pulse increasing as she hears the ferocious snarling, far closer than she’d like. Her body and mind fill with horror as she realises the monsters are coming for the school; the burned ones are on school grounds and no one is safe. Breaking into a run towards the building she feels the fear in her partner's heart match her own; they need to do everything they can to keep the students safe. Desperation flooding her, she takes out her phone, barely concentrating on the one final text she has to send. 

` The barrier has fallen. They have come. Esse Quam Videri. Please.` Pocketing it, she hopes they’ll understand, that her plea won't be in vain and action will be taken; despite everything else.

Closing her eyes briefly she calls her powers and creates a message within her head, projecting it out to everyone in the near vicinity that might hear; chest heaving as she continues to run towards the buildings. 

_The school is under attack. Everyone to the courtyard now._ It's been a long time since she's even attempted to do such a thing but as screams pierce the cool night air, she knows she's been successful. Dragging in a hurried breath she's pleased to see so many students already congregating in the lit-up area and as soon as she enters, her eyes glow, hand twisting to ensure the doors slam shut behind her. 

“What can I do?” Ryan appears in front of her, top of his class, best in his year her heart warms to the fire fairy so willing to help. He hands her a pair of dark gloves and she slides them on, thankful for the warmth they provide.

“Every entrance must be secured. I've sealed the gates, but it's temporary. Get the other fire fairies to weld them shut and gather materials to place in front of them.” He hurries away and she tries to draw in a deep breath, placing her hand against the door to stabilise her emotions. She needs to keep her head on, a feat instantly made easier when she hears the only voice in the world that calms her; Saul. Listening to him call out to the students about armour relaxes her coiled muscles slightly, they're here, together and they are a formidable team; they can do this. 

“DAD!” The cry is familiar and it stabs at her heart as she turns, concerned by the urgency of it; feet rushing her across the floor. Something is wrong, she can feel it even as the headmaster joins her; moving as one through the throng on people. Turning the corner she stops dead, the man next to her reaching a hand out to steady her as she sways from the momentum. Bile rises in her throat and she forces it down, taking in the scene before them. Sam is hanging off of Sky’s shoulder coated in blood and char and Ben is hurrying towards him, his face pale and panicked. Sweeping forwards she helps them get him onto the table as her friends' eyes meet her own; the emotions in the air are raw and they tear shreds into the defences she's built up to prevent feeling such things. 

“So much blood! Why didn't you bring him sooner?” She flinches at the tone, knows what the girls' reply will be before she even says it. 

“You locked us in remember?” Terra’s tone is dark and accusing, she feels Bens' heart shatter at the words and her specialist besides her shudders with anger; threatening to snap. 

“Hey, your dad is not to blame for this.”

“Then who is?” There's rage in her words as the girl looks at him and then straight at her. “Your secrets did this.” It hurts to hear but she accepts it, knows well her role in the events unfolding around her. The barrier falling only confirms that Rosalind truly was in the stone circle; and she shouldnt have walked away. Ben is frantically administering Zanbaq, applying pressure where needed but it doesn't look good and she knows it. 

“Enough.” She turns her brown eyes to him pushing over calm that she doesn't really have to offer. Grey stormy eyes meet hers before turning back to their niece. “This is no time for the blame game. Have some respect, your Aunt is about to protect this school from danger. To attempt to save our lives.” Blinking hard she steps back at his words, trying to pull herself together because he's right and as much as she doesn't want to leave her family she has to ensure the students are ready for a fight. Trailing a finger across the bleeding boys cheek she looks up at Ben and nods. It's a promise, that she will do everything in her power, to fix what is so beyond broken. Walking back through the centre of the students, eyes follow her as she moves to stand before them at the entrance. 

“As I'm sure you're aware, Burned ones have infiltrated the barrier and the school. For some reason, the magic energy wells which power everything here have failed.” Pausing to glance over them she checks that they are all actually listening, it's pointless of course, they're all staring at her horrified; it burns her soul. “I managed to speak with queen Luna before they did. She understands the gravity of what's happening here, and the Solarian troops are on their way.” The lie scalds her throat and Saul, who's moved to stand just over from her; instantly looks up to meet her gaze. Doubt casting a shadow between them. 

“We’re barricading all entrances to the courtyard. We are safe for now-.” Pausing once more she knows that this is the hard part and looking out over the sea of worried faces confirms that it's worse than any nightmare she's ever had. “But we must prepare for the reality that the burned ones may infiltrate this space before they arrive.” Murmurs sweep across the hall and her heart thumps painfully for all the students under her protection. “This is what we’ve been training for. I will do everything in my power to keep them out of this space, to keep you safe but should I fail, make sure you fight for yourselves and your friends. Be cautious but be brave. Let magic guide you, and let's show them what it means to be Alfeans. Prepare the barricade.” She longs to go to her partner, the ring on her finger keeping her grounded but it's not as comforting as being in his arms. Instead, she heads upstairs to the balcony and realises once she reaches the top step that Bloom is right behind her. 

“I know you're mad.” She flinches when the girl speaks, following behind her; she can't do this right now.

“An understatement.” 

“Rosalind isn't the monster you think she is. She had a reason to lie.” Disappointment settles in her chest, hasn’t she only just explained to the girl the type of person her former mentor is? A hand grabs her arm and, resisting the urge to recoil she turns to the girl. “The settlers of Aster Dell weren't innocent, they were blood witches. My birth parents weren't even there.” She sighs, shaking her head at the young fairy.

“She certainly has a way of winning people over, doesn't she? I should of known, that was me once. So tell me, how do you know that's not just another lie she's feeding you to make her look less guilty?” Pulling her arm from the hold, she moves forward once more; feeling the familiar building anger in her veins. 

“Is your ego so fragile that you can't even consider for a minute that you might be wrong about her? If you have your reasons then tell me. Don't lie to me anymore.” 

Coming to a stop on the balcony she turns to her, horror in her heart and her eyes narrow. Remorse crosses Blooms face just for a second, withering under her glare knowing that she's pushed too far. “You have no idea what you’re talking about, you think you want to know but you don't. Rosalind gave you just enough information to string you along. She's manipulating you, it's what she does. Why can't you see that?”

“And what the hell have you been doing, you hid information from me, not her.” It's interesting that as she listens to the girl prattle on about things she can't comprehend, that all her mind can focus on is the fact that she is the one that brought the defiant girl into their lives. Perhaps Karma really is a real thing.

“So the lies you just admitted that she told you, what was that then? You have no idea, Bloom. Why isn't she telling me this herself? Why isn't she by our side helping us fight? Where is she?” Anger barely restrained she practically spits the words, a bubble of concern that isn't her own bursts inside of her. 

“She's still weak, she's not charged up enough but she said-” There it is, confirmation of her own failure, she never should have stopped her search without having a proper look, should have done more. 

“Wait. So you were in the stone circle.” Closing her eyes she tries to take a deep breath, feeling the doubt now spreading through the young redhead. Anxiety threatens to push her to her knees as she lowers her head, a hand reaching out to rest on the wall as she re-opens her eyes. “The stone circle is a conduit to the magic of the land. That magic powers everything at Alfea, like our electricity and the barrier.” Turning away from the girl she continues on her path, doesn't even want to think about it anymore, now that she knows for certain that the older fairy has deliberately endangered the entire school. 

“Are you saying that Rosalind is the reason the barrier was weak enough for the burned ones to get through?” Why can't the girl just leave her alone, there's a horde of monsters about to knock on their door and now is not the time.

“I'm telling you Bloom with absolute certainty that there's no way that Rosalind didn't know what would happen. Use your head for goodness sakes, she was headmistress before me and she alone is the one who taught me how it works.” Finally her words have an effect, the girls emotions changing rapidly as she begins to understand the truth and realises that she has been used. The deep connection tugs at her painfully, Saul is stressed she can feel it and she's going to go to him; students and their gossip be damned. 

A snarling echoes through the air, the burned ones are closing in. Looking out over the crowded courtyard below, she winces; they're almost out of time. “This is no accident Bloom, Rosalind always has a plan.” Even as she says it pieces begin to click into place. 

“They’re after me you know.” The words are barely a whisper but the fear in her tone echoes loud and clear. 

“Yes. I didn't realise that at first, but I do now.” Turning she meets Blooms eyes, remorse shining in them and she forces herself to lower her tone. She cares for the girl, sees more of herself in her everyday, apart from the ridiculous rule breaking of course. “Which means it's my job to protect you.”

“But we’re going to fight them right? Rosalind told me how to-” The name relights her anger and she snaps. 

“Your actions are the reason the schools in danger. I think you've done enough.” The fairy flinches. “But if you'd like to be helpful you can join the other fire fairies and help weld the gates shut.” With a final glance back she continues across the balcony, instructing Aisha to help the water fairies as she passes. 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- Saul -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Heart heavy after his conversation with Sky, he tries not to dwell on the way the boy looked at him, through the shock and pain; as though he was a stranger. Gods he needs Farah, she always makes him feel better, though her emotions have been a rollercoaster all day and he's worried she’s about to hit her breaking point. Remembering her speech to the students he knows how far she's willing to go and it scares him, though it's their responsibility to lay their lives down first he can't lose her; has no interest in life without her. Needing to see her he tries to draw on the bond and realises she's on the balcony. Tucking himself into the dark alcove at the bottom of the steps and waiting until her feet are on the final one his arms reach out. Snatching her and drawing her into his hiding place, he needs just a moment alone with her and he's glad she instinctively recognises him because he doesn't get thrown on his arse. Pinning her against the wall he looks her over, eyes checking that physically she’s fine; it's unnecessary, he'd know if she wasn't but the tension is thick in the courtyard and his chest is tight with anxiety. Raising his eyes up he finds her brown orbs waiting, there’s a softness to her face as he clasps her left hand, his right finding her waist under her coat; there's fear in those beautiful eyes.

“Saul-” It's pained, as though she's certain that today will end badly and instead of offering any words of comfort he presses her back into the wall, his lips on hers and he forces back a groan at the feeling. Ears alert for any passers by he takes one selfish moment for them, just in case she's right; knowing she's never been wrong yet. The thought sends involuntary shivers down his spine and his hands tighten. A delicate hand tangles in his hair, holding him to her as he tries to communicate his need for her without words. Snarling finally forces them apart, his forehead touching hers for the briefest of moments as they remember what they need to do. “Stand with me?” 

“Always.” Her left hand squeezes his as she pulls away, Marco appearing from seemingly nowhere to discuss something with her and one side look from him confirms he almost definitely knows about them. He doesn't give a shit, and as they disappear around the corner he vows to shout it from the rooftops when they make it out of this. Leaving the hiding spot he watches as she moves up the centre of the crowd, Marco flanks her. He's glad she has another fairy by her side and with Ben understanding unavailable, the battalions fairy is the next best choice. He loves seeing her like this, radiant and powerful; every bit the headteacher and soldier, she's in her element. Her words are loud as the burned ones attack the doors, the banging setting off fear in the students. He winces as they scream.

“Remeber to keep your emotions in check. Runaway fear leads to runaway magic. Maintain readiness.” The snarling increases and he moves closer so he's by her side facing the doors. 

“Hold your nerve.” His own voice is stronger than he feels as he calls out to them. Farahs hands flex and he knows she's ready as his own hand raises for his sword. The other fairy completes the formation, they are the first line of defence and they're a strong one; he has faith in them, the two of them alone have always made a deadly team. “It won't hold much longer.” Sky appears at his side and warmth pulses through him, knowing there’s hope for them yet. Both he and Sky flinch as the door threatens to cave in, Farah barely blinks and it makes him proud. She's the strongest of them all. 

Distracted by a noise on the right he glances up just as Sky lunges for Terra, she's pulling down the barricade and he can feel her desperation.

“Terra! Why are you doing?” 

“We’re hiding when we should be fighting.” She looks wild and he knows her pain, someone she loves is hurt and all she wants is to fix it. They can't let her do it and so he steps up next to Sky to face her. 

“We’ll fight when we have to, we can't put lives at risk.”

“They already are and the only way to stop them is to kill those things.” Placing his hand on his niece's shoulder he leans towards her. 

“Not as easy as you might think. Terra, trust us please.” 

There's no time for her answer, the sound of glass shattering has him spinning around, horrified as he realises it comes from above; directly over the screaming students. He moves forwards but unsurprisingly Farah is faster, immediately she's across the hall and in front of the young student, directly in the path of the falling glass and he watches as it hits her coat; winces as it lands in her hair. Time seems to slow as he feels her magic coming alive, her hands clasp together in front of her curling and twisting as though she's forming a sphere; a blue glow emanating from between her fingers. The beast begins it's decent as his feet move him towards the pair, the young student sending up hot flames as he wonders what his fairy is doing; why she's hesitating. Suddenly she reacts, a furious scream tears from her throat as her arms go out and up, throwing up her shield. Glowing hands turned up toward the ceiling, it expands bigger than he ever knew was possible. Enveloping them all, he shudders as it passes over him, her magic setting the bond aflame as he watches in awe. The shield soars upwards the burned one colliding with it and is forced up and out the way it came, the glittering blue touching every corner of the building. Holy fuck she's incredible. Sky turns to him, just as awestruck and he beams with pride at his fiance. 

Satisfied that they're safe for the minute he turns back to Terra. “Go help your dad. We will do our best, I promise.” 

There are tears in her eyes and it stabs at him. His niece and Goddaughter, there's no one more worthy of those titles, she has saved his life and he will do his utmost to save Sams; they're his family. She nods and leaves as he turns his attention to the doors, now covered in the shiny blue substance and inhales. The courtyard is quiet for several minutes, the only sound is the young boys screams and he tries to block it out. Maybe they can actually do this, maybe his Farah is truly wrong and just for once things are going to go their way. Turning to look at her he finds her still standing strong, smiling proudly and decides he should offer Ben a hand. He doesn't even make it half way across the room before he hears his name. 

“Silva!” Sky's voice is alarmed and he spins around so fast that dizziness threatens to overwhelm him; the boy stands exactly where he left him but his arm is raised pointing to the centre of the space. There's worry on his face and before he turns he already knows who the boy is pointing at; Farah. Where she’d looked fine just a moment ago he can now see that she is anything but, the force of keeping her defence up is pushing her body inwards and threatening to shove her to the ground; her arms are shaking and as he watches with alarm a trail of dark red blood flows from a nostril. He's next to her before he even thinks about it. She's using too much energy and glancing up he can see that the burned ones are simply throwing themselves at the shield, increasing the pressure. She's draining herself and the bond suddenly twinges painfully. 

“Farah.” He's torn, wants to help her in anyway possible but the students eyes are on them and he doesn't know what she wants. 

_I can keep it up_. Her lips don't move and he's startled, taking in the confusion of the students as he looks around and realises that everyone can hear it. _My physical shield wouldn't expand enough so I drew out my mental barrier. Anyone within the shield will hear my thoughts._ He flinches, though he has little information stored on mind magic he knows that leaves her vulnerable to a mental attack. It's a terrible idea and it explains the sheer exhaustion, taking in her face he watches as sweat dampens her forehead, her blue eyes unblinking. More rattling reminds him of the barricade and he chances a glance, despite knowing the shield is keeping them out. 

“Let me help.” The conversation in her office mere days ago with Ben flicks through his mind, he’s sure he can help her.

 _You can't_ It's odd to hear her voice without her actually speaking, the others look alarmed by it but it's almost comforting to him; must be because of the bond or his love for her. 

“Farah-” So much for trying to keep their privacy in tact. Dozens of eyes on them as people listen in. 

_I won't drain your strength, you need to be ready should I fail._ She sounds exhausted, a weakness in her tone that wasn't there before and within seconds the choice is taken from them. Her knees buckle and his arm goes around her waist without thought to stop her hitting the floor as more blood gushes from her nose. The second he touches her he feels it, a static that spreads through his entire body and he knows what's going to happen before she does; he's seen it before. 

If the draft beside him hadn't given it away, then the gasps of the students would have. He grins, turning his head slightly as he keeps her tucked into him; there they are, her glorious wings. They're more clear than before, radiating strength and power while still looking delicate. The tips sweep the floor gently. _Everyone is staring at me_. Laughing despite the situation his eyes find her blue ones, still unblinking as she keeps the defences up. 

“Thats because you are powerful and radiant Farah Dowling. Unstoppable.” He leans in to say it closer to her ear, aware of the whispers around them as the fairies and specialists alike watch her wings flap gently; enraptured. He doesn't care if they know of their relationship, but he‘s not sure how she feels about it; a far more private person. He gets his answer immediately. 

_I love you._ Her body strengthens as he watches, lifting from the floor as her wings take her weight; the shield gaining back the strength it lost. She's practically glowing as his arm falls from her waist. Suddenly the world outside goes silent and he looks up at her just in time to see her head tip in confusion. _They are retreating. It's as though something is leading them away._ He steps back, turning to look at the doors where sure enough there's no longer anything trying to break through. The blue shield flickers, vanishing and he moves back to her side quickly as she drops to the ground; wings disappearing. Catching her around the waist as her feet hit the stone and threaten to fail, he breathes a sigh of relief into her ear as he supports her weight, knees buckling beneath her. 

“Guess I need to work on my landing.” Barrier down the words escape her lips and he's pleased to hear them. Taking in the blood on her face and her pale complexion he knows she's drained but she's obviously determined to find her own feet and he helps her gain her balance. They need to go after the burned ones for Sams sake but he allows them a moments reprieve, she won't be going with them. “Wait, where's Bloom?” Stepping away he glances around unable to spot the troublesome redhead. 

“I don't-” When he turns back she's gone. His eyes dart around, surely she can't have gotten far considering she's practically dead on her feet and the entrances are blocked; glancing up at Sky the boy shrugs. Well damn, bloody stubborn fairy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Torturous. That's the only way to describe how the past few minutes have felt; knowing Farah was likely off doing something reckless. He longed to go after her and couldn't; his responsibility to the students keeping him in place, preventing him from following his heart. With no idea as to whether the threat truly was gone he needed to remain in the courtyard and it hurt like hell. Emotions passing through him had confirmed she was okay, albeit tired but he needed to see with his own eyes. So the second he’d heard the relieved shouts from the Harvey family he had torn down the barricade in desperation and taken off across the lawn. 

Eyes locking onto her as he hurries across the expanse of dark ground, relief floods him as at first glance she appears fine and he's amazed that not only is she still standing but that she manages to catch the young redhead and offer her support. The woman is amazing. Watching as Stella and Aisha help the young girl away, he closes the distance between him and his fairy, eager to have her back in his arms but cautious of the eyes he can feel behind him as the group in the courtyard filter out. Her head lifts as she senses his presence, her face pale, blood still smudged across it and her beautiful eyes watery; she's radiant. It's then he sees the bodies on the floor, definitely dead and startlingly human. Tipping his head at her as he slows to a stop, she reads his confusion and smiles gently. 

“What happened?” 

“Bloom transformed. After mere minutes with Rosalind she unleashed an ancient and lost power.” Even without their connection he can pick up her resentment for the woman. “It burned the infection- the evil right from them.” A gloved hand gestures towards the corpses as his mind tries to process the information, he hadn't even known that was possibility. Her soft eyes gaze at him wearily as she continues. “She told Bloom the settlers of Aster Dell were blood witches.” He flinches, understanding what that means. If it's true he murdered his best friend for no reason.

“So everything we- I did was for nothing?” Tears spring to his eyes, he's a murderer; no better than Rosalind herself.

“Don’t do that. Heaven knows she could be lying but even if she's not they didn't tell us that. We didn't know.” It's odd to hear her repeat the words he often gives her and it does help ease the pain in his chest slightly. 

Twisting back towards the building he gestures for the trainee specialists to come over, he’ll have them move the bodies since undoubtedly his fairy shouldn't do it, as she probably shouldn't even be standing. He can feel her lack of power, her exhaustion through the bond. “We should bury them, they deserve that much.” The voice is tender, gentle and as he turns back towards her he's filled with more love, only she could be so considerate and caring in such a situation. 

“Not tonight love.” She sways on the spot before his eyes and he reaches for her, catching her as she collapses; finally beginning to succumb to the exhaustion. Taking her weight as she relaxes in his arms, he cups her cheek and allows his thumb to sooth over it; eyes closed as her breathing starts to even out. “You did so well tonight, I'm so proud of you.” Almost asleep her lips still turn up gently as her face presses into his chest. “My Farah, guardian angel of students, goddess among men and saviour of this particular specialist. I've got you beautiful, rest now; it's my turn to keep you safe.” She's asleep and as footsteps come to a stop behind him he gently lifts her into a bridal carry. “The bodies need to be moved to the east wing for the night, so they can be dealt with tomorrow. I'm just going to take the headmistress in to get checked over and i’ll be back.” Kat nods and moves towards the bodies as he steps around her, heading for the courtyard; surprisingly Sky falls into step next to him. 

“Is she okay?” The boys voice is soft, the woman has always been in his life and he cares for her. 

“I think she's just drained, I'm taking her to Ben as a precaution.” Mind fairy tucked into his chest he feels like he can finally breathe. “I’m sorry Sky. For everything.” 

“I know and I'm sorry I got angry. It's just a lot to take in.” Pride rises in him, the boy he's raised is more of a man, a soldier by the day. “Were you planning on telling us about the two of you.” Glancing at the boy with surprise, his steps falter slightly before he presses on. “I’m pretty sure the whole school has worked it out. Aunt Farah’s thoughts were pretty clear, it was brave of her to do that. I know how much she values privacy.” 

“I asked her to marry me.” He smiles, mind drifting back to the scene. “Well, technically she asked me.” He leans closer to divulge the last part and Sky grins.

“I'm not even surprised. Guess I should probably stop calling her auntie now.” 

“Why?” He hopes not, though she doesn't show it he knows for a fact she adores it when the kids say it. 

The boys arm grips his pulling him to a stop and he meets the young eyes questioning. “Look, your my dad and I get that I've never really called you that but you are in all the ways that matters.” His heart warms and he can't help the smile that spreads across his face. “I can't remember a time that she wasn't there for me, for any of us and even though I don't really have a comparison, I'm pretty sure she's been more of a mum this whole time.” Eyes closing as he blinks back tears that must definitely be hay fever, he wonders whether the boy will ever call her that; can already picture the way her face will soften with love. 

“Sky you are as much of my world as she is and I know undoubtedly that she loves you. You, Terra and Sam, Ben and I we’re a family. That will never change.” Sky nods, his eyes also damp as he looks up to the courtyard where students are still lingering. 

“I’ll go ask uncle Ben if he's free, at least then you won't have to walk her past everyone.” Nodding at the thoughtful gesture he moves to a bench and watches the boy scurry away. Sitting on the stone he keeps her close, worried about the chill in the air. Ben's by his side within moments, a bag in his hands and Sky on his tail. 

“How's Sam?” Jumping in first he wants to check that he isn't dragging his friend away at a bad time, flinching at the blood still covering the medic. Tired eyes meet his own but there's a smile on the mans face. 

“The infection has almost cleared and he's healing thank heavens.” His concerned gaze drops to the woman encased on his own arms. “She okay?” 

“I think she's just overdone it but I wanted to check before I take her up.” His friend crouches before them, eyes lighting up as he strokes a gentle hand down her arm. Nerves tickle his skin, hoping that he's right and nothing else is wrong with the woman he loves. 

“I heard what she did. Impressive huh? I didn't know she could open her mind like that.” Eyes returning to normal he rummages in the bag at his feet as Sky hovers nervously. 

“I didn't either. It was pretty amazing.” Nodding, his friend holds up a clear vial. 

“Tip her head back and we’ll give her this. It should help her gain some energy back and replace the blood she lost.” Sky is at his side to help and between them they get the liquid down her throat, immediately her face floods with colour and he sighs in relief. “I think we should probably just give her this one now too, after the day we’ve had she could use it.” The next vial is a familiar glittering green; the sleep draft. 

“Thanks Ben.” Once that's down too, they move away so he can stand; lifting her with him. “I’ll put her to bed and come back, I imagine there a lot to sort out.” Leaving them he crosses the dark grounds once more, making it to his room in record time. Once inside he lowers her to the bed gently, sitting on the edge to untie her combat boots. 

Within minutes she's tucked up in one of his shirts, hair released from it's restraints and he lazily trails a finger over her clean face. “I love you Farah.” 

Pressing his lips to hers gently, he sighs; they’re safe for now.

~~~~~~~~~

Clicking the door shut he feels warmth spread through the bond and he knows that she heard him. Time to get things sorted out so he can get back to her. His world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone wondering; 
> 
> ‘Esse Quam Videri’ is a Latin phrase meaning "To be, rather than to seem.”
> 
> It will make sense soon but if you do have any theories then let me know 😉


End file.
